


Ice Queen

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, femHaruka, femRei, femSousuke, possible triggers, yamazaki sousuke/tachibana makoto centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: All she wanted was a fresh start. No drama, no rumors, no prying eyes. She just wanted to finish high school and get on with her life. But damn it all to hell if her past wouldn't just leave her alone.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	1. You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this third year high school/college AU that I'm sure no one needed. I want to say up front that there may be trigger warnings in later chapters. There are certain events that are implied and discussed that I will NOT be going into heavy detail about but I need to put that out there now. I will add warnings at the beginning of those chapters. 
> 
> This is a bit of a gender bent story. Female characters are Sousuke, Rei and Haru.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy.

_I’ll be there in a couple of days. Can’t wait to see you guys again. It’s been too long._

_Sou, I am so excited! We have so much catching up to do._

_Do you know who your rooming with?_

_Ryugazaki Rei. She’s already reached out. Seems nice, crazy formal though._

_Lol, sounds about right. I know her. I think you’ll get along well. She’s on the track and swim team too._

_Yeah, she mentioned. Looks like a good match._

_Maybe Rin and I can help your family unpack when you get here._

_Oh, I’ll be staying with my Grandma when I’m home. My folks let me come by myself since there’s better opportunity at Samezuka._

Please don’t question it, Gou.

_Oh, awesome! Let me know when you get in. Rin and I will show you around. Wouldn’t want you to get lost ;P_

_Ha, ha -_-_

_Yeah, that would be great. I’ll let you know when I get in._

_See you soon! Xoxo_

_< 3_

Sousuke set her phone on the nightstand and sighed, laying back in her bed. She had been in Iwatobi for a week now but couldn’t bring herself to text her two childhood friends to let them know she was here. Sou had known Rin and Gou since they were infants. Her parents moving to the city right before she started middle school.

She hated it. She missed them terribly and was bitter about having to leave them behind. Although, they talked often, seeing each other when they could, it wasn’t the same.

Tucking her arm under her head, Sousuke rolled to her side. So much had changed. Things had been going well until this past year. She wanted nothing more than to put Tokitsu High School behind her. Now she was in Iwatobi hoping for a fresh start. Her brows drawn together, she huffed. The point of moving on was to not dwell on the past. _Fuck this._

Sou pushed herself up tossing off her shirt. Opening her dresser, she quickly changed into her running gear. Pulling her hair up, she laced her shoes and fixed her earbuds into place.

Making her way to the living room, she kissed her Grandmother on the head. “I’m going for a run. Be back in a little while.”

“Be safe, Sousuke.”

“I will, Oba-chan.” Stretching liberally, she took off towards the shoreline. The jog was serene. Glancing out over the ocean she watched as the breakers crashed against the sand. Little children played along the water’s edge dodging the waves. Sousuke could feel the tension leave her body. This was definitely the right move. She needed to go back to small town living and away from the rumors of big city. It wasn’t where she spent her childhood in Sano, but Iwatobi was just what she wanted. 

Turning her gaze back towards her route, she noticed a couple of joggers heading her way. A tall boy, tan skin on display, his shirt tucked in the back of his shorts. He was chattering on with a shorter girl. Black hair pulled into a high ponytail like her own, swaying back and forth as they ran. She looked like she honestly could not give two shits about what he had to say as she kept glancing out at the water. Sousuke snorted. They could have been related. Same resting bitch face, blue eyes, long dark hair. Whatever.

Her gaze caught the boy’s and he slowed to a stop. Huffing, she shot past them as he watched her go. _Typical._

The girl stopped next to him and watched his line of vision apparently not noticing her before. “Makoto—”

“I’m going to marry her, Haru.” The teen whispered.

Giving a mighty eye roll. Haruka seized the opportunity given while he was distracted and bolted for the ocean. Stripping down to her swimsuit, she smirked and dove in.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto yelled and followed after her. The girl with the striking teal eyes all but forgotten as he tried to keep his friend from floating out to sea.

Sousuke grumbled to herself as she looked around. Damn, she didn’t recognize any of this. She had stopped at the corner store for some water and a snack, getting turned around when she left.

“Excuse me.”

Sou whipped her head around. _The boy from earlier._ Brilliant green eyes stared as he aimed a pleasant smile her way. Apprehensively, she took a step back. Sou had been fooled by a pretty smile before and it cost her everything.

“Are you lost?”

Narrowing her eyes, she stared him down, holding her tongue. At least he put his shirt back on.

“Perhaps I can point you in the right direction?” He waited patiently and kept his distance. “You were jogging near the shores earlier, right? You’re pretty far from it now. Do you live in that direction?” She stayed quiet, assessing him. God, her eyes were gorgeous. “You don’t have to tell me your address. I’ve lived here all my life, so I can help if you like.” Makoto gave her a genuine smile that reached his eyes, almost closing them.

Sousuke deflated and sighed. “I need to get back to Aoi Tori Lane. If you could tell me how to get there, I would appreciate it.” She was taken aback at how his whole face lit up.

“I’m actually heading that way to pick up my siblings. Come on, I'll take you.” They fell in line next to each other, but not to close. “In case you ever get lost again, the street signs that align with the shore have a blue wave in the corner.” He pointed up at them. “The closer you get to the ocean, the more you’ll see. If you head up that way, you’ll find more residential areas.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled happily. “Are you new here in town?”

 _What is with this guy? He’s like a freaking puppy._ “Yeah, I, um, stay with my grandmother.”

“Cool. Just visiting or are you staying for the upcoming school year?”

She side-eyed him. “You ask a lot of questions for someone who hasn’t even given me their name.”

“Oh, sorry. That was rude of me.” He stopped and held out his hand to her. “Tachibana Makoto.”

 _Don’t be awkward._ She shook it firmly. “Yamazaki Sousuke.” His hand was warm and strong, slightly calloused. But most of all, it was gentle.

He let her hand go, reluctantly, but he certainly didn’t want to make it weird. They continued their trek. “So, are you attending Iwatobi High?”

“No, I’ll be going to Samazuka.”

Makoto’s face split into a wide smile. “Me too! Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Maybe.” They walked for a while in companionable silence. Sousuke tried to take in the surroundings looking for notable landmarks.

“This is my stop. If you go up two more streets and take a right, Aoi Tori Lane is the next left.” Makoto could already hear his rowdy siblings. He watched Sousuke bite her lip as she went over the directions in her head. _Marry me. Marry me right now._ “Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way?”

Sou straightened and squared her shoulders. “No, I think I got it. Up two blocks, right and left.”

“You got it.” He grinned.

Ren and Ran barreled out of the small house. “Oni-chan! Oni-chan!”

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Sousuke waved him good-bye and took off. “See you ‘round, Tachibana.”

He watched her run the two blocks and take a right across the street. The twins crashed into him hanging off his arms. “Oni-chan, who was that?”

 _The love of my life._ Makoto smiled down at them as they headed home. The new girl in town.”


	2. Bloodline

“So, how do you like it so far? Do you miss the big city yet?” Gou and Sousuke strolled the market, picking up oddities here and there for their dorms. School started in a few days and they wanted to make sure they had everything they needed. Plus, Sousuke wanted to grab a few things for her grandma that she knew she needed for the house.

“It’s been nice spending time with Oba-chan. I haven’t seen her in a long time. I think I’m just ready to get high school over with, you know?” Sou shouldered the large bag she had brought to carry all her goodies. “And no, I do not miss the city at all.” She kept her face as neutral as possible. “It’s nice to get away from all that noise.”

“Well, I know I’m glad to have you here. It’s a shame we couldn’t be roommates though.” Gou beamed up at her. At 5’10”, Sou was just as tall as Rin. Which was totally unfair, since Gou and Rin were twins, that he got all the height. Gou had complained about it once to Sousuke before she hit her own growth spurt. At that time, she was only a couple of inches taller than Gou.

_“Height isn’t everything. At least you got the brains between the two of you.”_

_“Hey!” Rin groused and pouted as the two girls giggled at his expense._

Sou smiled down at her. “We’ll still see each other every day I’m sure.”

“So, did you have anyone you were leaving behind? You never told me if you were dating anyone.” Gou waited with bated breath as she sipped her Frappuccino.

She had no idea how close her question hit to home. It was the exact reason Sou left. “There was a guy last year, but he turned out to be a real asshole.”

“Gotcha, screw that guy. We’ll find you a new one.” Gou changed the subject to all the different clubs the school offered. Sousuke let out a low breath, grateful that Gou didn’t push the matter.

After dropping her bag at the house and letting Sou’s grandmother faun over Gou, the pair headed over to the Matsuoka home. Giggling over the antics of one of her close friends, they entered the home picking up the raucous banter of the two in the living room.

“Mako, you cheating bastard! Are you serious?!”

“Snooze you lose, RinRin. I’m just better at this.”

Teal eyes went fractionally larger. _Oh crap._

“I’m calling bullshit. You cheated.”

“You can’t cheat at Mario cart.” Makoto chuckled.

Sousuke tittered. “Still a sore loser, Rin?”

“Shut up, Sou.” It took him a second to process who was talking, whereas, she immediately had Makoto’s attention. “Sousuke!” Rin leapt up and bounded around the couch to pull her into a tight hug, swaying her back and forth. Hugging him back, a wide smile lit up her face. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Let me go, you idiot.” Sou squeaked as he picked her up. “Matsuoka, put me down.”

Rin set her down and took a step back. Frowning he looked her over. Her long hair was down past her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Her lean athletic form was mostly hidden by a loose sweater. Long legs clad in blue skinny jeans. “What the hell? When did this happen?”

“Rin—” Gou hissed. She was about to lay into him if he said anything negative about how Sousuke looked.

“You were not this tall when we saw you two years ago.”

Sou smirked. “Almost as tall as you now.”

“Actually, you’re the same height.”

They both turned to look at Makoto. Rin quickly remembered himself. “Sou, this is my friend, Makoto.”

“We’ve met.” She gave him a small smile.

“Hello again.” Makoto beamed.

“Wait, huh?”

“You know how I am with directions.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Makoto helped me out.”

Rin glanced at Makoto and his dopey smile, narrowing his eyes. There were few things Rin was fiercely protective of, Sou was one of them. She was like a sister and he’d be damned if—Sousuke smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand, pretending to be annoyed. Even though she was forever thankful. _Wish he had been there last year._

“Anyway, Sou and I are going to make dinner.” Gou redirected them to the kitchen. “When is mom coming home?”

“She’s working late, around seven.” Rin eyeballed the food as they laid it out on the counter noting that they were having pork. Gou nodded, making sure she would set some aside.

“I can help.” Makoto piped up.

“No!” Gou and Rin said simultaneously.

He pouted. “I can cook.”

“Not in this house you can’t.” Rin looped his arm around Makoto’s neck and dragged him back into the other room. “Besides, you owe me another game.” He poked him in the ribs when they were out of earshot. “Off limits, Mako.”

“Oh but, Rin.” Makoto cooed. “She’s so beautiful.”

“I swear, I will beat your ass.” He pushed Makoto away and threw a controller at him. “She practically my sister.”

“She’s not mine.” Makoto dodged the pillow aimed at him. Laughing, “Ok, ok. I get it. But what about your actual sister?” He was instantly tackled to the ground. Cackling, he defended himself. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Ow, damn, Rin,”

“Talk about my sister like that again Tachibana and your dead.” Rin sat back and pressed play. “Now play the fucking game and don’t cheat this time.”

“Ok, so best three out of five. If I win you gotta let me date your friend.” He needled.

“Makoto—” Rin growled.

Makoto snickered. Rin was too easy. After thoroughly crushing him two games in a row, he casually remarked as he let Rin take the lead in the third round, “You know I’m just messing with you, right? Gou’s like my little sister too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rin concentrated; eyes glued to the screen. “You’d be the only one I’d trust her with, but still.”

He let Rin win that one before setting up the next game. “Does that mean Sousuke is still off limits?”

“If she’ll give you the time of day.” Rin paused the game and turned towards Makoto all seriousness in his eyes. “ _If_ she goes out with you and _if_ you hurt her, I will break both of your legs.” Turning back towards the screen, he restarted. “And stop letting me win.”

Sou cut up the pork and seasoned it as Gou chopped vegetables. Rinsing the rice, she cut her eyes at Sousuke. “Why didn’t you tell me you met Makoto?”

Shrugging noncommittal she brought the meat to the pan. “I got lost. He helped me out. Not much to tell. Had no clue he was friends with you guys.”

Gou accepted it but didn’t let it go. “He’s cute.”

Sousuke wasn’t biting. “Then why don’t you date him?”

“Because he’s like my brother, ew.” Gou wrinkled her nose. “He’s sweet though. Would be good for you.”

“Gou, I literally just got to town. I am not trying to jump into a relationship. I want to focus on track and swim and my academics. I want to finish the year strong. I don’t need a relationship getting in the way of getting accepted into a good college.”

“But,” Gou bumped her hip. “He’s cute, right?”

Sou shook her head giving Gou a small smile. “Yeah, he’s cute.” Then turned back to the pan. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Gou smiled to herself already conspiring. “I won’t.”

“Gou, I’m serious.”

“Mmmhmm, I heard you.”

“But you’re not listening.”

“Nope.”

The four of them chattered as they ate. Mostly, it was Rin and Makoto recanting stories from middle school and early high school. Sou giggled lightly, not feeling this at ease in a long time. It was wonderful being back with Gou and Rin.

She was quickly getting use to Makoto’s presence as well. There was this kindness about him. The kind of gentleness you can’t fake. He was playful in his teasing, not malicious. And definitely easy on the eyes. She could appreciate that. Could she call him a friend? Not yet. That would take some time.

“I got to get going. Oba-chan will start to worry.” Sousuke stood up to take her dishes to the kitchen.

Gou followed. “You should stay the night. It would be fun. Like old times.”

“I don’t know. I don’t what to be a bother.”

Rin and Makoto came in behind them. “It won’t be. Makoto’s staying. Mom won’t mind, she loves you.”

“Maybe another time. Let me help with the dishes.”

“Gou shooed her away. “Rin and I can do it. Mako can walk you home.” Ruby eyes met her own giving her a sly smile.

Sousuke pressed her lips tight. “That’s not necessary. I’ll see you guys.”

Makoto perked up. “It’s no trouble. I have to go get my stuff anyway.” That sunny smile stretched his mouth and crinkled his eyes.

 _Dammit._ “Fine.” She turned to leave. “Looks like you get my address after all.”

Makoto tailed after her. “I’ll be back guys.”

“Text me when you get home!” Gou hollered.

Rin started washing the bowls. “What are you doing?” He hissed at Gou.

“I don’t know what you are implying. I’m just trying to help her make friends.” Gou took the bowl rinsing and drying it.

The look he leveled her with called bs. “Sou’s too reserved, she won’t go for it.” Gou shrugged and was quiet for a moment. Rin voiced what she was thinking even though he didn’t need to. “She’s different. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Gou agreed. “Whatever it is, she’s trying hard to forget it. She didn’t want to talk much about what’s been going on lately.”

Rin gritted his teeth, working his jaw in thought. “Don’t push her too hard to make friends. It might do more harm than good. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her.” They bumped fists solidifying their pact and continued with the dishes.

“So, you used to swim with Rin?”

“Yeah, when we were kids. I swim butterfly and free.” They engaged in small talk as they walked.

“Nice. I do backstroke. The girl I was running with the other day, her name is Haru, she only does freestyle.” He giggled and shook his head. “Rei does fly as well. You two will be in good competition.” Makoto chattered on.

Sousuke found she didn’t really mind the sound of his voice. It was soothing. “Rei and I are on the track team together. She’s more into pole vaulting and high jump. I’m a sprinter and hurdler.” Ok, she was divulging more that she liked. _It’s fine, nothing bad. Just basic info._ Shit, what if Rin planted ideas in his head. If he didn’t, no doubt Gou would.

She stopped on the sidewalk outside her home. “Tachibana.”

He stopped next to her, cocking his head inquisitively waiting for her to continue. _Puppy._ She sighed. “I’m going to be real up front with you, I don’t want there to be any misconception. You’re a nice guy. And I don’t know what Rin said to you, but I know Gou is already plotting so I’m going to beat them to the punch and save you some time. I am not looking for anything. If we become friends, which is more than likely to happen since we already share friends and common interests, great. But that’s it. I’m not here for anything else.”

If she was hoping to derail him, her little speech totally backfired. If anything, it made him like her even more. He’d play. A slow smile crept across his face. “Ouch, forever friend zoned. Here I was getting ready to drop down on one knee and pledge my undying love to you.”

She smirked at his sarcasm. Ok, he was cool.

“But, I guess if friendship is all you are offering, then I guess it will have to do. I’ll just put my heartache on a shelf and try not to cry myself to sleep tonight.” This time she actually graced him with a genuine smile.

He was a goner.

“So, can I get your number?” Sousuke crossed her arms and popped her hip. Makoto held his hands up in defense. “Strictly for friendship purposes. I promise I won’t put little smiley faces and hearts by your name.”

Sou rolled her eyes. “You’re worse than Rin. Give me your phone.” Typing her name and number into his phone she handed it back. “First dick pic I get and I’m ripping it off and shoving it down your throat.”

Makoto threw his head back and laughed. “The most you’ll ever get out of me is a cat or food pic. Promise.”

“I’ll see you around.” Sou headed up the steps.

“Sousuke.” She turned back to him. “Are you coming over tomorrow?” His eyes hopeful at seeing her again.

“I’m going to spend the rest of the weekend with my grandmother before school starts.”

He gave her that sunshine smile, which she realized was his default setting. “Ok, have a good night. See you at practice next week.” Makoto watched her go inside and turn off the porch light before heading towards his house.

“Who was that, dear?” Her grandmother had just taken the tea kettle off the stove.

Sousuke kissed her on the cheek. “Oh, Um, one of Rin’s friends.”

She reached into the a took down another cup. “He seems nice.” Steady hands poured the tea. “Handsome young man.”

Shrugging Sou set the sugar bowl next to her. “I guess.” Her phone vibrated. Grimacing as she looked at the message. _Oh my God._

_I’m changing your contact to ‘love of my life.’_

_I will block you._

_Night, Sou_ _😉_

A goofy grin split Makoto’s face as he pocketed his phone. Nope, not giving up.


	3. Into You

Sousuke discovered she liked Rei a lot. Her attention to detail was a little OCD but it was something she could overlook. Rei had moved in a week prior and set up the room how she thought it would work best for their schedule as well as their study habits. She was a neat freak, something else Sou really appreciated. She hated disorganization.

Letting her have the bottom bunk also gave Rei massive brownie points. Now if she could get her to stop calling her ‘Yamazaki-senpai’. _It’s just Sou._ Rei gave her the tour of the academy. Realizing how massive it was, she now regretted not getting there sooner to learn the layout. There was no way she wasn’t getting lost.

The track field called to them. Both ready to get back into their chosen sport. But the pool is what really captivated them most.

“I can’t wait to get back in here.”

“Same. I haven’t been practicing like I should.” Sousuke looked down the lanes. “Just so you know, when we are here, we are competitors. I take swim very seriously. I need you to understand it’s nothing personal, but I am not the nicest person when I am focused here. I will call you out if you fuck up.” She turned to Rei and smiled. “But if you need help, I’ll gladly help you after practice.”

Rei nodded in understanding. “Does that apply to track as well?”

“No, we are doing separate events. We’re friends on the field.” Rei met Sousuke’s grin. “Do you want to take a dip?”

Rei adjusted the red frames on her face. “Trying to size up the competition?”

“Maybe. Never hurts to know who’s vying for your spot.” She smirked.

Checking the time, Rei was calculating how this impromptu challenge would set off her schedule. Nodding, “Let’s get our suits. I am supposed to meet my boyfriend in a couple of hours. I’ll just tell him to meet me here. He may end up joining us if he shows up early, highly unlikely though.”

“Your boyfriend is on the swim team?” Sousuke asked curiously.

Rei led her out of the pool area and across the quad. “Yes, Nagisa-kun swims the breaststroke.” She rambled on at how amazing he was at his stroke.

They ended up seeing Rin and Gou as they made their way back to the pool. They had just finished settling in and were about to grab a bite to eat, but quickly changed directions at hearing they were about to square off. Both had particular interest since Gou was an assistant coach and Rin was the team captain. Their vice-captain would have to wait a while longer before they rendezvoused.

Changed and stretched, they stepped up to the blocks. Gou had her stopwatch in hand, Rin stood with his arms crossed, game face on. As they adjusted their goggles, the twins noticed the cold atmosphere settling around Sousuke as she focused on the water. “One lap down the lane and back. Gou, call it.”

“Take your mark.” They bent down into position. “Go!” Both shot out into the water. Sou quickly taking the lead. She had so much power. Rei tried to keep up. Last year she was their top butterfly swimmer. Sousuke had a five second lead on her by the time she slapped the wall. Gou and Rin glanced at each other, gears turning in their heads.

“You are amazing, Yamazaki-senpai.” Rei beamed as they exited the water. She bowed. “I look forward to learning from you. I now have a new goal to match.”

Sousuke took off her cap and goggles. “You are good, and you will get better. But I don’t plan on letting you pass me.”

“Noted.” Rei smiled widely.

Sousuke returned it. “Enough with the honorifics though, ok?”

“I will try to remember that.” Rei looked at the clock. “I must get ready. Nagisa will be here soon.” She scampered off to the showers.

“That was impressive, Sou.” Rin spoke up. “Hope it wasn’t a fluke.”

“You want to put your jammers on and find out?” She smirked.

Rin matched her grin. “Save it for practice Wednesday.”

“Sou, we’re meeting up with Makoto and get dinner, wanna come?” Gou's smile was a bit too bright for her liking.

“I’m good. Think I’ll try to learn the campus layout.” Rin snickered. “Laugh it up, asshole. We’ll see who’s laughing when I beat your time.”

“Bring it.” Rin challenged. 

Sousuke toweled herself off and turned towards the locker room. “I'll see you guys tomorrow. “

******

It took an hour and a half to make her way back to the dorm after getting turned around twice. It was helpful that there were maps an all of the halls of the Academy. Skipping dinner, she was just thankful to be back in her room. It was going to be a long year. After setting out her uniform for the next, Sou got ready for bed. She laid out on her bunk scrolling through social media when there was a knock at the door. Rei was still out with Nagisa. Her text said she'd be back and another 30 minutes, maybe she forgot her key.

She opened the door to see Gou on the other side, doggy bag in hand. “Did you eat?”

Sighing she stepped aside. “No.”

“Did you get lost?” Gou handed the bag over.

“Yeah.” Sou set the bag on the desk pulling out the containers. “Thanks for thinking of me.” 

Gou plopped down on the bed. “Oh, that’s not from me.” Sousuke raised a brow. “It’s from Makoto.”

She set her chopsticks down. “Gou, why did you let him do this?”

“Just eat. Don't be ungrateful.” Gou piddled on her phone.

“Did you tell him what I liked?”

“Nope.” She crossed her legs. “Already got you figured out.”

She ate in silence for a moment. God, she didn’t realize she was this hungry. Picking up her phone and taking a picture of her half empty plate, she sent the image to Makoto.

 _Thanks, I owe you one._

_Hello not girlfriend._ 😄 _I'm so glad you enjoyed it._

_You are incorrigible._ 🙄 _I take it back. It’s awful. How much was it? I'll pay you back._

_Brrr… So cold._ _🙁_ _It will cost you a smile. Only payment I'll take._ _😄_

She sent him a deadpan scowl. _This is it. Take it or leave it._

_You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen. So beautiful_ _❤❤❤_

She snorted. _I have regrets._

Gou looked up at her and snuck a pic of the tiny smirk on Sousuke’s face. Sending it to Makoto.

_Don't let her fool you, she’s enjoying it_ 😉

_Thanks_ , _Gou_ _😙_

Sousuke’s phone buzzed again. 

_This is my new home screen now._

_Tachibana, I will murder you._

_I will gladly die at your hand if you are the last sight I ever see._

_Gross. Now I am blocking you._

_Awww, sweetheart don't be like that._

Sou froze. _Come on sweetheart don't you love me? Do you know how many girls wish they were you right now?_

_Don't ever call me that again._

_Please._

_I'm sorry._

_Did I cross a line?_

_It won't happen again._

_It's ok, It's not your fault._

_-just—_

_You don't need to explain, Sou. I was just teasing you. Please don't ever feel like you can't tell me if I take it too far. The last thing I ever want to do is make you uncomfortable._

“Sou, you ok?” Gou asked when she noticed how stiff she had gotten.

Seemingly coming back to herself. “Yeah, I'm ok I think I'm just getting nervous about school tomorrow.”

She packed at the rest of the food and stored it the mini fridge in the corner. “I think I'm going to call it a night.”

“Aaand I'm being kicked out.” Gou hoisted herself off the bed and slipped into her shoes.

Sousuke tried to go for an easy smile and gripped Gou's hand. “Thank you for checking on me and bringing me food. See you in the morning?”

“I'll come get you and we can walk to class.” Gou squeezed her hand and showed herself out the door.

Sousuke sagged as soon as the door was shut. Shaking bad memories from her head she brushed her teeth and curled up in her bed. Clutching her phone in her hand she hesitated to open the waiting message.

_I'm sorry if I offended you Sousuke. It wasn't my intent._

Sighing, she replied.

_Don't worry about It. Just don't call me anything besides my name. I don't like pet names._

_Gotcha_

_But--_

_Can I still call you my not-girlfriend?_

Sousuke smiled despite herself.

_I will forever be your not-girlfriend Tachibana._

_Thanks again for dinner._

_Any time Sou._

_*****_

_“Ugh,_ I am already done with this semester.” Makoto groused as he slid into the seat at the lunch table next to Rin. Gou and Sousuke were seated across from them.

Gou giggled. “The first day isn't even over yet and you're already done?”

“I’m taking AP Bio and AP Calculus back to back.” He pushed his food around before popping a piece of chicken in his mouth. “My English teacher this year is the same from last year and she hates me.”

Rin snickered. “That's because your English sucks.”

Makoto cut his eyes at Rin. “Thanks for the reminder. She barely passed me last year.”

“Better keep those grades up, Mako. I don't want your ass sitting on the sidelines.” Rin poked him in the arm.

“I know, I know. “

“I could help you with calc.” Sou muttered as she took a big bite of greens.

Makoto’s eyes lit up, “Seriously?”

She shrugged, “Yeah I took it last year.”

Gou made a face, “You like math that much you took it early?”

“I hate math. I just wanted to get it over with, so I doubled up last year.” She looked back at Makoto. _Damn puppy dog, too eager._ “But if you need help, I don't want to see you benched for dumb shit.” She grimaced, “Don't look at me that way.”

Makoto had his hand over his heart, A dreamy gleam in his eye. “You’d do that for me? You are-" he gripped Rin's arm. “-heaven sent.”

“You're starting to make me regret life choices.” She picked up a slice of beef. “I retract the offer. Have fun failing.”

“I love you. “

“Get wrecked, Tachibana.”

“So mean.”

“Deal with it.”

Gou giggled. Rin grimaced. “Are you two done flirting? Come on, I'm trying to eat.”

“You wouldn’t know flirting if the person was literally draped all over you.” Gou quipped.

Makoto covered his mouth as he laughed.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I would. I’m not blind. “

“No, but you are dense.” Sousuke was glad to have the attention off her.

“You don’t remember at the maid café last year how that blond girl with the braids practically threw herself at you and you thought she tripped?” Makoto recanted.

“But she did trip.”

“So she could feel you up, you idiot.” Gou added.

“Clueless.”

“Fuck off.” Rin grumbled and stuffed his face trying to ignore how his ears burned. His friends shared a laugh at his expense. “Anyway, if you’re going to do that shit, don’t do it in front of me. Makes me uncomfortable.”

“Well, we wouldn't want that would we?” Makoto snarked, receiving a kick to the ankle in response. “We were just having a friendly banter, weren’t we, Sou?”

“You know how sensitive Rin is.”

Sousuke looked bored with the situation as she normally did with most everything. It was something that Makoto found he really liked about her. She was one he couldn't read. He was drawn to the challenge. Everything about her captivated him.

“Screw you both. I’m going to start sitting with Haru.”

“Where is Haru anyway?” Gou asked.

“Probably eating near the fountain with Rei and Nagisa.”

“So, why aren’t you two out with Haru? Well, I know why Makoto’s here.” Gou blew him a kiss when he stuck his tongue out at her, Sousuke rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t explain why you’re here, Rin.”

“I can’t hang out with Sou now? You are hogging her all the time, and now I gotta compete with this guy.” Rin retorted.

“Guys, I’m not going anywhere.” Sousuke looked between the two. “I’ll be here all year. We go to the same school, live on the same campus, and will literally see each other everyday at practice. So, Rin, go hang out with your girlfriend.”

“What? Haru’s not my girlfriend!” Rin practically shouted. Gou and Sou shared a look. “She’s not! If anything, her and Makoto would be dating since they have some kind of weird mind meld thing going on.”

“It’s not my fault we’ve been friends practically since the cradle.” Makoto put his tray away and sat down again. “Besides she’s not interested in me. Which would be really awkward since the love of my life is sitting right across from you.” He gestured at Sousuke and she rolled her eyes again. Gou giggled as she tapped away at her phone. Makoto stared at Rin pointedly.

“What?”

“You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.”

Rin blinked. Nothing.

Sousuke smirked. “Dense.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Rin threw his hands up.

“Because she likes you, dumbass.” Makoto turned in his seat to look at him. “You are going to miss your chance if you don’t act on it. She’s not going to come to you.”

“Why not?” Rin almost looked affronted.

Makoto scrubbed his hand over his face. “ _Because_ it’s _Haru_. The only thing she’s ever chased after is water. So, if you are interested, you need to pursue her.”

Gou held up her phone. “I told her you were looking for her. She said she’d wait for you by the fountain.”

“Hop to it, lover boy.” Sousuke clapped her hands. “Chop, chop.”

Rin stood, attempting to look composed as he grabbed his tray. “For the record, I hate you all.”

“You’re welcome.” Makoto and Gou called after him as he rushed out the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just setting the stage..hope yall enjoyed.


	4. In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one.. week is super busy

The school year was off to a good start. Sousuke believed she had found a good group of friends, although she kept her circle tight. The ones she could trust, even smaller. There were still things she would probably never tell anyone. Not even Gou.

Rei had become a close friend since they spent a lot of time together either in the dorm or at practices. She respected boundaries even when her boyfriend couldn’t.

Track and swim were going well taking up most of her free time, aside from schoolwork and tutoring Tachibana. At least he took it seriously, for the most part, and kept the flirting to a minimum.

That is, unless she had her hair down, which was rare. He’d stare as she’d tuck a lock behind her ear while explaining a formula, or if she adjusted the clip in her hair.

“Why don’t your wear your hair down more often?” Makoto asked, resisting the urge to reach up and take the ebony strands between his fingers. “It’s very pretty.”

“Focus, Makoto. It has nothing to do with calc.”

A wide smile spread over his face. “That is the first time you’ve ever called me by my first name.”

“And if you want me to keep calling you by your first name you will focus on this lesson.” When he kept sneaking glances at her, she threatened, “I will put it back up.”

He set his pencil down and faced her. “Can I touch your hair. Please?”

She stared at him for a moment trying to determine if he was joking. “I’m not a big fan of people touching me.”

His face fell. “Oh, ok. Sorry. It just looks really soft.” He picked his pencil back up and turned back to his paper.

Working her jaw, she sighed. _What the hell was it about this guy and why was she so soft for him?_ It was annoying _._ “If you finish the last four problems and get them all right, I will let you touch my hair.” _My God, he smiles brighter than the sun._

She watched him work diligently, checking the problems when he was done. Each one was correct. “You flew through those with relative ease. I’m beginning to feel like you don’t really need my help and are just using this as an excuse to be near me, not-boyfriend.”

Makoto’s grin was a little too devilish and completely unapologetic. “This section wasn’t too bad, but the next one is going to be a nightmare.” He tilted his head. “Plus, I do like spending one-on-one time with my not-girlfriend, even if it's just doing math.” He turned in his chair again. “So, can I touch it now?”

Sou mirrored him. “This is the only time this is going to happen, Tachibana. You have one minute.”

Makoto carded his fingers through her hair gently. Sousuke’s hair was thick. She didn’t have bangs and when she wore it down, it curtained her face. Her hair was styled in long layers that curled naturally at the ends, the part was off centered, so onyx strands looked fuller on one side than the other. 

She kept her gaze adverted, not wanting to make eye contact. Sousuke didn’t need this fool making her feel things for him. He was already closer than she wanted, which was her own damn fault.

“It’s so soft.” He whispered. Sousuke jumped at the tenderness and reverence. “Like a kitten.” Makoto watched as glossy locks slid over his fingertips. Tucking a section behind her ear, he noticed how the tips were red. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Her voice was meek. “Not really.”

“Have you always had long hair?” His knees were on either side of hers, caging her in, but not touching. Even though they were this close, Makoto still made a conscious effort not to let anything but his hands touch the only part she gave him permission to. _Respectable._ She nodded. “But you don’t like wearing it down.”

“I like the length.” Sou muttered. “It’s easier to just pull it back.”

“It’s beautiful.” Makoto let his fingers play through those dark locks as he tilted her head back to look at him. Her cheeks grew rosy as she met his eyes. They were such a gorgeous color. Sou’s gaze was always so intense, but there was something else in them. Caution. _Was she scared?_ He couldn’t tell. Alarms screamed in the back of his mind-- _someone hurt her._ It made sense now why she was so closed off. Dropping his hand, Makoto leaned back out of her space.

“It’s a distraction.” Sou busied herself pulling her hair into a hurried, messy ponytail.

He watched as she started shoving things into her bag. “Thank you.”

“Don’t get use to it. We are not doing a rewards system here. I’m tutoring you, that’s it.”

“I totally get that.” Sou looked up at him as he tried for innocence. “But, and this is a huge one here,” She crossed her arms, waiting. “If I pass the class at the end of the semester, will you go out on one date with me? Nothing serious. I’ll take you out, anywhere you want to go. It would be a way of saying thank you for all your help.” Makoto smiled hopefully.

She stood. “Tachibana, you are a sneaky fuck.” Looking down her nose at him. “I’ll tell you what, we will scale back the tutoring. I will meet with you at the beginning of every new chapter and work you through it. _If_ you need it, but you are going to have to make the effort. If you are struggling, I will help.” Sousuke threw her backpack over her shoulder. “If you end the class with a 95 percent, not 94.999, 95 percent or greater, I will go out on _one_ date with you.” She held up her finger. “One. And that’s only to let you repay me for tutoring you. It will not be a romantic date.”

Makoto beamed up at her. “Whatever you want. I’m going to ace this class, so don’t back out.” He held up his pinky. She hooked hers around it none to gently. “Ow, so mean!”

Sousuke thought it was her mind playing tricks on her at first. Or maybe she hadn’t noticed before. When practice starts, she’s in the zone, not really paying attention to others around her. It's what earned her the names in her old school. _Frigid, Frosty, Ice Queen._ She had learned to tune most things out. But now she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Sou was used to Makoto’s gaze. This felt malicious. She had tried to locate whose stare was making her skin crawl but when she came up empty handed, she chalked it up to paranoia.

It didn’t escape Makoto’s watchful gaze. The way Sou tried to subtly look around, searching for something or someone. Her face gave nothing away, but he could sense the unease and tension in her stance. He scanned the pool area. No one seemed out of place. There were a couple of people in the bleachers but— “Tachibana!” Makoto whipped his head around to Rin. “Stop daydreaming. You’re up.”

“Right, sorry.” Makoto adjusted his goggles and jumped into the water, focused back on practice.

Rin met Sousuke as she climbed out of the pool. “Sou, your form is off. What’s going on?”

A deep scowl set between her brows. She would be damn if she was going to let a bad feeling fuck up her time. “Sorry, thinking too much.”

Rin watched her dive off the block and move down the lane. Whatever it was had fixed itself. He nodded when she reemerged. Sousuke distracted herself by waited with Gou on the sidelines as she ranked the team. Makoto discussed times with Rin before he and Haru began their free laps. Sou was still bothered but put it out of her mind for the remainder of practice.

“Sousuke?” Rei couldn’t focus on her homework, turning in her seat to peer at her roommate as she laid in her bed reading. “Was everything alright at practice?”

Sou kept her eyes on her book. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well, you are normally very intense and focused, it just seemed like something was bothering you.”

“It was nothing. I got distracted. It won’t happen again.”

“Ok.” Rei studied her for a moment before turning back to her work. “I’m here though, if you ever want to talk.”

Sousuke sighed. “Thanks, Rei.”

Two weeks had passed, and she still couldn’t shake that feeling. Now she was starting to get it at track practice too. She looked around while her and Rei stretched. Several times she needed to be reminded to switch legs.

“Ok, now I know something is bothering you. What is going on?” Rei asked sharply. Her tone shocking Sousuke but got her talking.

“For the last month I’ve been feeling like someone has been watching me swim.” They sat opposite of each other, legs spread, gripping each other’s wrists. Sou pulled her forward. “I tried to ignore it but now I’m feeling it here too.” They switched and Rei pulled her forward. “I think I’m just being paranoid, but I can’t shake it.”

“Have you told the couches?” They switched again.

“And tell them what? I have a creepy feeling that I’m being stalked but I can’t prove it?” They helped each other to their feet and stretched their arms. “When I look around, I don’t see anyone. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Rei’s violet gaze skimmed over the track field; nothing came across as out of the ordinary. “There’s no one here that’s been at practice.”

That’s why this is so frustrating.” She scowled. She tried to refocus all her energy on being irritated and angry but deep down she was terrified, terrified that some how her past was going to rear its ugly head. “This is so stupid.”

“Do you get that feeling when you are in the dorms?” Rei continued to glance around. Her sports goggles shielding her eyes.

Sousuke shook her head. “Not in class either.” She was quiet as a group walked past them.

“Maybe,” Rei paused knowing she was going to get backlash for even suggesting this. “You could ask Makoto-senpai to walk you to practice. He’s obviously quite taken with you. That could deter whoever is following you. I still think you should report it though.”

“Rei, I’m not going to ask Makoto to escort me around campus. That will only encourage his odd fascination with me. I don’t need to give him any more reason to follow me around like a lost puppy.” They walked further out onto the field.

“I don’t think it’s odd, Sou. You are an attractive woman. Makoto-senpai isn’t bad looking either. Plus, he’s big.” Sou raised her brows and Rei blushed, so easily flustered. Which was funny considering who she was dating. She tched. “You know that’s not what I meant. He’s tall and muscular. It might be enough to get whoever is stalking you to leave you alone.” Rei stopped and placed her hand on Sousuke’s arm. “Please consider it. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Sou sighed as they got ready to part ways. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting the stage yall.
> 
> take care and love one another


	5. You're Not My Boyfriend, and I'm Not Your Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still setting it up...

“Sousuke, wait up!” Makoto hollered over the tops of student’s heads.

Sou moved to the side of the hall waiting for him to catch up. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Are you heading to practice now?”

“Not yet. I have to go back to the dorms. Forgot my bag.”

“Can I walk with you?”

She narrowed her eyes up at him. “Did Rei put you up to this?”

Makoto tilted his head. “Nooo, why?”

“No reason.” She shook the irritation from her mind. “Come on.” Spotting Nagisa and Rei in the courtyard, she glared at the other girl as their eyes met. Rei grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up.

Makoto was totally oblivious as he prattled on about something that happened in class. At least that’s how it appeared. Makoto took in the route Sousuke walked and every dark corner. There weren’t too many. It looked like a straight shot to the dorms. Made sense being that she was prone to getting lost.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” It was no surprise to see at least four underclassmen vying for his attention when she returned. Today’s uniform had them all in black and pink polos and grey pants/skirts. It really did accentuate all of Makoto’s best assets, whereas their standard white uniform tended to hide everything.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs slightly flustered as he anxiously kept looking around feeling extremely out of place. One of the girls was bold enough to touch his bicep, squealing as she carried on. He teetered nervously and gently removed her hand. Sou smirked. _Better go save him._

“Makoto.” Standing a few steps above, arms crossed, she loomed over them. Aiming her hard stare at each of the teens, watching them shrivel under her gaze. She turned those cold eyes to him, warming instantly, and graced him with a brilliant smile. Walking down the last couple of steps, she looped her arm through his and continued to beam up at him. “Ready to go?”

His smile was one of relief and adoration. “Whenever you are.”

As they walked away, Sousuke shot one more glare over her shoulder at them. Once they were out of sight, she let go. “Can’t leave you alone for five minutes, before the vultures come flying in.”

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re overprotective.”

She pushed his shoulder. “Ugh, get away. You’re on your own next time.”

“You only like me when other girls want to talk to me.” Makoto teased. “Sou, are you jealous?”

She tched. “You wish.”

He playfully took her hand. “You don’t have to worry. I’m all yours.” She twisted the fingers in her grip. “Ow, ow, ow, ok!” Sou let his hand go and he shook it out.

Smirking, _That’ll teach him._

“Did I tell you how pretty you are today?”

Sou rolled her eyes. _Guess not._

~~~

Gou and Sousuke hung out in the common room in the dorm. Gou had her legs kicked over the edge of the small couch they shared, her head pillowed on Sou’s thigh. Sou ran plaits through her burgundy hair absently as she watched TV. Every so often, Gou would giggle at the message on her phone.

“Who are you talking to? You’ve been giggly all afternoon.”

“Oh, um. Well, you know Momo-kun—”

“Momo?!”

“No, Sou! I’m talking to his brother. He was swim captain last year before Rin. We’ve kinda been talking since last summer. But it was really hard to, you know, date because Rin’s around all the time and he has to stick his nose in my business. He’s been distracted with Haru now since they’re an item, so I don’t have him breathing down my neck.” 

“You have a picture? All I can see is Momo. Sweet kid, but way too hyper.” Sousuke like Momo’s enthusiasm, but sometimes he was a bit much. Ai’s timid demeaner toned that down when he reigned Momo in.

Gou pulled up a pic and handed over her phone. _Eh, he was handsome._ Definitely a bigger version of Momo. He had a shock of red hair same bright eyes like he too had a zest for life. Probably an adrenaline junky. “He looks like a meat head.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And dumb as a brick.”

“Just the way I like ‘em.”

They giggled. The name ‘Sei’, popped up surrounded by hearts. “He sent you another text.” Sou handed the phone back.

“He’s actually pretty smart, but a total jock. Oh, he wants a pic. Take one with me.”

Sou did. Resting bitch face firmly in place.

Gou laughed. “He wants to know who the angry girl was that looked like she wants to rip out his soul.”

“Good, he got my message loud and clear. Guess he’s not as dumb as he looks.”

“Be nice, Sou.”

“It’s overrated.”

Gou smacked her leg. “You’ll have to cover for me when he comes to visit.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard since Rin’s always with Nanase now.”

“You’ll have to cover with Makoto too.”

“What for? Is this guy a creep? Do they have a reason to not like him?” She went from braiding Gou’s hair to trying to tie knots in it and failing. “Do I need to kick his ass?”

“Stop, you are as bad as they are. Sei is really sweet to me.” Sousuke tilted her head to look at Gou. “He is very respectful. Flirty, but not over the top.”

“You better not be sending him—”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.”

“Just looking out for my girl.” She pinched Gou’s nose.

“Love you to, Sou.”

~~~

Sousuke never mentioned the odd feeling of being watched at swim or that it carried over to track. She never told Makoto how it made her feel, but somehow, he just knew. She guessed it was a intuition he naturally had from growing up with a friend like Nanase and having young siblings. He was an observer. Some might call it being nosey or meddlesome, others called it being a good friend.

Right now, one of the things he was observing, like swim, the track uniforms left very little to the imagination. Makoto sat in the bleachers, elbows on his knees, hands laced together as he rested his chin on his thumbs. _No wonder she feels like she is being watched. I would too._ He couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was like she was only wearing a sports bra and underwear. Well, all the girls looked like that, but he only saw her.

There weren’t a lot of students in the bleachers, most hung out under the shade trees on the edge of the field. His mind was doing nothing to help distract him from her bare midriff. Makoto thought he would get some homework done while he waited for her. That was a complete bust.

Rei set her water bottle down. “Makoto-senpai is staring.”

Sou took several gulps of water. “He’s always staring. That’s nothing new.” She didn’t need to look over at him to see that it was true.

“Do you feel more comfortable now?” Rei dusted her hands with chalk as they got ready to part ways again.

Flattening her lips and trying her damnedest to quell the blush threatening to overtake her cheeks, she muttered. “Sometimes I don’t know why we are friends, Ryugazaki.”

Smiling knowingly, she started towards the pole vault. “See you after practice, Yamazaki-senpai.”

~~~

“You know, it’s ok to say you like Mako.”

The two childhood friends decided to eat lunch outside sitting on the library steps.

“What makes you think I like him?”

“You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.” Gou studied her face for a hint of confirmation. Sou remained stoic as ever.

“He follows me to practice like a little puppy. I can’t tell him no. I’d feel bad.” She tried for nonchalance.

“Mm-hmm, but you don’t mind it either, do you?” Gou prodded.

She could admit that, couldn’t she? No, that would only embolden Gou to try to set them up. _But still_. It might get her to leave Sou alone. Maybe she could tell her about the strange feeling she’s been having.

“I guess not. Um, I’ve actually—”

“Hey guys.” The girls sat in Makoto’s shade as he stood in front of them. “Mind if I have lunch with you? Rin and Haru are making heart eyes at each other and I’m about to lose my appetite.”

Gou giggled, Sou smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure, I don’t think I’d want to witness that either.”

Makoto sat on the steps above them. There was too much leg going on the ones below. He didn’t need to encourage his teenage hormones anymore than they already were. “Thanks. Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Nope. We were just talking about how much time you two are spending together.” Gou batted her eyes up at him innocently and nudged Sou's leg.

“Gou!” Sousuke hissed.

Makoto smiled, “Thought my ears were burning.”

Sou scowled, might as well bite the bullet. “Gou was commenting on how you’re always walking me to practice.”

“Oh, does it bother you?” Sou glanced up at him and wished she hadn’t as Makoto’s concerned gaze fell on her. “I can stop.”

 _Oh, Lord_. “No, it doesn’t bother me.” She didn’t really want to worry them. Having Rei know about her paranoia was enough. “It helps me from getting lost.” She lied. By now, she knew her way to both practices with ease.

Gou bought it easily, but Makoto knew. He smiled his sweet smile anyway and let her believe she was fooling them both for now.

~~~

“Can we take a break for a minute? My brain is fried.” Makoto whined and stretched.

“It’s your grade, Makoto.” Sou continued the assignment she was working on.

He stayed quiet for a moment, biting his lip. Probably shouldn’t ask, but- “Sousuke, it’s none of my business, but why didn’t you tell Gou that someone’s watching you?” Makoto asked softly.

Sousuke’s grip tightened on her pen as she stiffened. This was the one time she wished she had her hair down so she could hide from him. “I don’t know for sure that someone is. I don’t want her to worry if it’s nothing.”

“But it is something. Even if it’s just a feeling, there’s a reason for it.” Makoto kept his voice calm and low. He could tell she was debating whether to shut it down or open up as her jaw ticked and brows furrowed.

“How did you know?” She whispered.

“Come on, you know I stare at you all the time.” He tried for light-hearted. “It didn’t take much to see that you were on edge.”

“Is that why you started walking with me?”

“One of the reasons.”

She took a deep breath and muttered, “Thanks” before starting her work again. Scribbling furiously across the page. “Don’t tell Gou or Rin.”

Makoto continued studying her. She was clearly agitated. “We all have our secrets, Sou. I don’t know if this should be one of them. If someone is stalking you, you need to report it.”

“Should I report _you_?” Makoto leaned back a bit as she turned on him. “I’m not telling anyone about it because there’s nothing to tell. I can’t keep focusing on it and neither should you, so just drop it.” Sousuke pointed at his book. “This is what you need to worry about, not me. Now do you need my help or do you got this?”

Makoto adverted his eyes and spoke solemnly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She was _not_ going to look at him. “It’s fine. I appreciate the concern but it’s not necessary.”

His voice was small now. “Do you still want me to walk with you?”

 _My God, he’s killing me._ The kicked puppy act defused her anger, but Sou left the question hanging in the air for a moment before answering. “Yes.”

“Ok.” Makoto breathed and let it go. “Can you walk me through this equation one more time?”

~~~

Sousuke stomped up to Makoto. “Hallway, now.” She didn’t wait to see if he was following.

A collective ‘ooooh’ could be heard as they exited the pool area, followed by Rin’s snapping orders.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto shut the door as Sousuke closed the distance getting right in his face. She was furious.

“This is why I didn’t want anyone to know. You are too absorbed with finding out what’s lurking in the shadows that you’re not paying attention to the water. Tch, now you got me sounding like Nanase.”

_God, she was frightening this close!_

“Not only is it throwing your time, it’s fucking with mine now too. I am not about to forfeit nationals and a scholarship because of this.” Sou poked him in the chest. “Get your shit together, Tachibana, because you’re not fucking up your shot either. Got it?”

Makoto nodded; eyes wide. “Yes, ma’am.”

They stood staring at each other. Sousuke never losing the ferocity in her eyes as that cold gaze bore into him. Makoto stood shocked and embarrassingly turned on. Thank God she didn’t call him out on it. “Get out of my way.” He moved, reaching back to open the door for her. “Makoto, get your ass back in here before Cap flips.”

“Sorry, Rin.” Sou muttered as she tucked her hair under her cap and moved towards the far lanes.

“Yall good?” Rin asked as Makoto approached.

“Yeah.” He rasped, watching Sou plow through the water. “She’s so scary sometimes.”

“I don’t even want to know what you did to piss her off.” Rin chuckled, being on the receiving end of that temper way too many times before. “You still want to date her?”

“Oh, my God, I love her. I’m going to marry her, and we are going to have nine kids.”

Rin shoved him in the shoulder. “Only if you are the one having them.”

“We’ll adopt.”

“Ok, loverboy, back in the water. I can only take so much.”

“Oh, like you and Haru are any better.” Makoto cut him off as Rin opened his mouth to give more detail than necessary. “I don’t want to know. Best friend, Rin, remember?” He made his way to the edge of the pool as Haru emerged.


	6. Breathin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a slight trigger warning here about body shaming. It doesn't last long and it will be remedied in later chapters. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy

Gou jogged out to the track field as Rei and Sou stood stretching their quads. “Sou! Hey Rei. I need a favor.”

“What did you do?” Sou asked as the switched legs.

“Nothing. Listen, I’m sure you’ve heard Rin talking about the bonfire this weekend. Sei is coming down to visit Momo but he wants to see me. So, we were going to try to meet up at the bonfire.”

“I’m not going.”

“What? Why not? Sou, I need you! Come on!" Gou whined and pleaded.

“I have to help Tachibana with his midterm, and I need to study for mine.” She sat on the ground legs spread apart as Rei pushed on her back pressing her shoulders forward.

Gou put her hands on her hips. “Sousuke, that is a whole week away. One night, that’s it. What, were you planning on spending the _entire_ weekend with Makoto?”

Rei and Sousuke switched. She yanked her ponytail as Rei started giggling. “Fine. But you owe me big.” Jerking her head to the side, “Now go tell Makoto. I’m sure he’ll be elated to get out of studying. He’s in the bleachers.”

“Thank you, Sou!” Gou turned to leave them, paused and looked back. “By the way, you two are really hot and if I was into chicks, I would be chasing after you both.”

Rei blushed furiously. Sousuke smirked. “Damn right you would, now go keep my not-boyfriend company.”

“Hey, Mako.” Gou sat next to him and stole some of his snack. “I have some good news for you.”

Makoto offered her the bag and she helped herself. “Has Sousuke agreed to run away with me, move to a foreign county, where we change our names and have a gaggle of kids?”

“Not yet. I’m working on it. However, I’ve talked her into going to the bonfire this weekend, so you don’t have to worry about studying.”

Makoto blew out a sigh of relief. “She does not mess around. I enjoy spending time with her, but I am burnt out with all this studying .”

“Mako, the only reason you’re doing all that studying is because you want to spend time with her.”

“Don’t tell her,” They watched as she set up at the hurdles. “I think I could pass the class if we stopped the tutoring.” He handed Gou a bottle of water. “But we made a deal. If I passed with a certain grade, she’d go out with me at least once.”

“Mako, you sly dog.” Gou pinched his arm. “Make sure she comes and wear that green shirt that brings out your eyes.”

“Gou, what are you up to?” They continued watching Sou take the hurdles with ease. “She’s not even remotely interested in me like that.”

“Now who’s dense?”

“She tolerates me at best.” He swooned over her form, completely in awe of how amazing she was out of the water as she was in. “Damn, she’s fast.”

“She thinks your cute.”

“Stop lying.” 

“She does.” Gou took the rest of his chips. “But she’ll deny it.” She stared at him as his eyes followed Sou around the tracks. “Don’t hurt her, Mako.”

“Never.” The response was immediate.

Gou ticked away at her phone.

_Brother #2 is taken care of._

_I’m so excited to see you Saturday. Is there anything you want me to bring?_

_Surprise me._

“I don’t want to go.”

“You’re going. Get up.”

“I told you, Gou-san would not take no for an answer.”

“I’m already comfortable. Just let me sleep.”

“Rei, pick her a cute outfit.” Gou slapped Sou on the ass. “Get up, you lazy woman.” She leaned in close. “You promised to help me out, Sou.”

Sousuke grumbled and threw the sheets off. “Fine. Rei put all that back. I’m wearing jeans and a hoodie.”

“But—the purple sweater is so pretty.”

“Give me that.” Sou stripped off her t-shirt and sleep pants. She wore two tight tank tops, plus her bra underneath.

“Why are you wearing so many tanks?” Gou asked.

She pulled on the sweater. Ok, it was super soft. This was acceptable. “Because my chest is huge, and I hate it. I don’t want to give these perverts anything else to ogle at.”

“What are you, a C? That’s what I am.” Rei nodded. She was barely in that club.

“They’re D’s and I hate them. I’ve always been teased about my chest, so I’m not a big fan of drawing attention to them, ok?” She pulled on a light pair of jeans. “Can we stop talking about my tits, please?”

Gou wrapped her arms around Sou, pulling her into a tight hug, while Rei hugged her from behind. Sousuke sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I like this even less.” Patting Gou’s head and Rei’s arm in acknowledgement of what they were trying to do, they let go.

“Let me do your make up.”

“I’m going back to bed.”

“Sousuke _come on_.”

“I think she’s pretty without makeup.”

“Of course, she is. I just want to put some eyeliner on her.” Gou scowled at Rei and turned back to Sou. “Please?”

“Fine.”

Gou clapped her hands and guided Sousuke to the desk chair while Rei remade her bed.

“I know what you are doing?” Sou whispered as Gou lined her eye.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She winged one and had her open it. “Oh, I like this. Close your eyes.” Rei giggled. “Hush Rei.”

“I don’t like you two conspiring against me.” Rei fussed with Sousuke’s hair as she clipped the front at the top of her head. “You guys are the worst.”

“It doesn’t hurt to look nice every once in a while.” Gou stepped back. “I really like the cat eye on you.”

Rei agreed. “It really makes your eyes pop.”

“Are we ready?” Sou reached for the hair tie around her wrist.

“Don’t!” The other two girls exclaimed.

“I hate you both.”

The trio stopped by the store grabbing some snacks along the way. By the time they arrived the bonfire was in full swing and the sun was just beginning to set. Gou tried not to make a b-line towards Seijuro. She practically vibrated with excited energy.

“Try to contain yourself.” Sou snickered.

Gou stuck her tongue out. “You should go find Makoto.” Rei had already abandoned them in search of Nagisa.

“I want to meet him first.”

“Gou, Sousuke!” Makoto’s sweet voice rang out.

“Go! Take him the snacks. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Gou piled the bags in her arms.

Sousuke rolled her eyes and headed in Makoto’s direction.

“Here, let me help you with that.”

“Thanks.”

“Where did Gou head off to?” Makoto queried as they added to the snack stockpile.

“Chasing the dream, I guess.” She grabbed a soda from a cooler. “I’m not supposed to tell you, but you’re pretty smart, so I’m sure you already know about it. Gou is hanging out with Momo’s brother.”

“Oh yeah, I know about that. Sei’s been trying to talk to Gou for a while now. The only thing that was stopping him was Rin.” He opened a bag of white cheddar popcorn and offered her some.

“So, why’s she worried about you?” She took a handful of the offering. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m supposed to keep you busy while they go sneak off.”

“I’m always distracted by you anyway. But I really do appreciate the effort she put into it.” He smiled charmingly and popped the treat in his mouth. “I’m her brother’s best friend so technically, if Rin wanted to beat Sei’s ass, I’d be obliged to help him.”

“So why aren’t you?”

“Because Sei’s harmless and really good guy. Gou could do a lot worse with some of these guys trying to get her attention.” He glanced down at her as she took a sip from her drink. “So, how about you, best friend? You’ve just committed treason by conspiring with the enemy.”

“I would consider it a peace accord since we both have the same goal; protecting Gou and wanting her happy. I needed to know if there was a real reason Rin didn’t want them together, or if I had to kick his ass myself.” Sou reached in the bag again. “And since she forced me here against my will, I may have been feeling a little petty.”

“You didn’t want to come? I’m heart broken.” Makoto pouted.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, I don’t like social gatherings. I don’t like big crowds. But here I am gussied up so you can pay attention to me while my best friend is off smooching it up with her would be boyfriend.”

“We can smooch if you want.” He teased hopefully.

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, “No, not-boyfriend, we can’t.”

“You do look very pretty this evening.” He risked broken bones to touch the ends of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. “Eyeliner was a nice touch, but not necessary. Though, it does make your eyes more vibrant.”

Sousuke blushed furiously and brushed his hand aside. “You’re getting popcorn dust in my hair.”

He smiled at her attempt at being put out. “She had you wear it down on purpose, didn’t she? I’ll have to thank her for that later.” He spoke reverently. Green eyes caressing her face. His gaze was comforting and frightening all at once. Not because Tachibana gave off predator vibes, but because she could fall for him if she allowed it.

“I’m leaving.”

He reached out and gently took her wrist as she began to turn away. “Please don’t. We don’t have to go where everyone is. We can hang back on the edge for a while. Just for a couple of hours and I’ll walk you back to the dorms.”

He let go, but she could still feel the lingering heat from his touch. She looked around. No one was really paying them any attention. “Only for a little while. But you have to stop complementing me.”

Makoto smiled. “That’s going to be really hard when all I want to do is tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Try to contain yourself.”

“I will do my best.”

They walked around the outer edge of the party as they talked. There was a group playing music, dancing and singing. A couple of guys kicked a soccer ball around though it was starting to get dark. A large group roasted marshmallows in the fire. A smaller one told ghost stories. Makoto steered them clear of that.

“You know, sometimes you remind me a lot of Haru. She’s not one for crowds either. Unless, it involves water.”

“No offense to your friend, Haru is weird. I’m just antisocial. I bet you anything she is cooking mackerel over the fire as we speak.”

“Probably.” Makoto laughed. “I take it back. You are way more feisty than she is.” He slid his gaze her way. “I really like that about you.”

Sou rolled her eyes and grimaced. “Oh my God, take me home.”

“Sou-chan! Mako-chan!”

“Oh, no.” Sou muttered. Nagisa’s energy rivaled Momo’s with an added flare of mischief. Sometimes Nagisa was a bit too much to handle. She honestly didn’t see what Rei saw in him, being that he antagonized her all the time and was embarrassing to boot. But she loved him. _“He was persistent and brought me out of my shell.”_ Hm, familiar.

“Can you guys take a picture of me and Rei?” Makoto took several and handed Nagisa’s phone back. “Oh! Let me get one of you two.” Makoto shrugged and they stood next to each other. “Closer.” They moved a little closer. Nagisa huffed and whined. “Come on, just a little closer.”

“Take the picture, Hazuki.”

“Sou-chan, smile!” Rei laughed behind him.

Makoto leaned down, “Just one smile.”

“You guys are such a pain.” Sousuke smiled brightly to match Makoto’s.

Nagisa beamed. “Oh, Mako-chan. You two make such a pretty couple.” He showed them the pic.

“I think so, but alas, my not-girlfriend won’t have me.” Makoto sighed dramatically. Sousuke poked him in the side and he squeaked.

Sousuke raised a brow. “You’re ticklish?”

“Shit.”

“And you swear? Maybe tonight wasn’t a complete waste.” She winked at Rei who was now outright laughing. _God, her laugh._ Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle along as they left.

“Send me those, Nagisa.” Makoto followed after her.

A clearing around the fire showed up briefly and they decided to toast marshmallows. Makoto burned every single one. Sousuke took pity on him and toasted a couple for him. She giggled when he got some on his upper lip. After trying to point it out and him missing it every time, Sou finally reached up and wiped the mallow from his lip with her finger. Not really thinking about it, she stuck her finger in her mouth. Makoto’s eyes followed as she pulled her finger between her lips. His cheeks blazed hot. There was mirth in her eyes when they met. “Sorry.”

He quickly turned it back on her. “Sou, are you flirting with me?”

Her eyes went wide and she ducked her head. He swept the hair back over her shoulder. “It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone.”

When she looked up, he was a lot closer than he was before. Her eyes narrowed a fraction. “If you try to kiss me, I will punch you.”

“I wouldn’t think of it without your permission.” The smile on his lips was teasing but soft.

“Then you’ll be waiting a long time.” Sou’s spoke in a hushed tone.

“I can wait.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Neither willing to break eye contact. Finally, Sousuke spoke up. “I think I’m ready to go home now.”

Makoto winced. “I’m going to need you to give me a minute.” Sou tilted her head. “I don’t think I can walk.” It took a second for the implication to dawn on her. Sousuke threw her head back and gave him the most genuine belly laugh he’d ever heard. “I’m glad my pain brings you joy.”

She calmed down a bit. “All that from a marshmallow?”

“Honestly, it doesn’t take much. Teenage hormones are the worst.” He sighed in exasperation.

Sou snickered. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.”

“Oh, you should definitely be flattered.” Makoto smirked, leaving out the _it only happens when you’re around or when I think of you or when someone mentions your name or when I get a waft of your hair or when you look in my direction or when we breath the same air_.

Thankfully, Rin decided to make his appearance known. “Hey, have you guys seen Gou?”

“I saw her a bit ago over where everyone was dancing.” Sou said, Makoto confirmed. Rin eyed him for a moment. Makoto’s face giving nothing away of his current predicament or whether or not they were hiding something from him.

“Ok, thanks.”

Sou pulled out her phone and typed, _Gig’s up. Rin’s looking for you. Head towards the music._

_Thanks, Sou <3 <3_

_I’m heading back. Is your himbo taking you home?_

_Rude. Yeah, he’s got me. How are you getting back?_

_Makoto’s walking with me._ Don’t _say it._

 _😉_ _ <3 <3 <3 I’m coming by to gossip later._

Sou rolled her eyes and smiled. _Ok._

They walked close together, occasionally bumping shoulders. “What do you want to do now?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“We can. Do you have a suit at the pool, or do we need to head to the dorm real quick? I have an extra one in my locker.”

Sou nodded. “I’m good. Let’s do it.”

“No competitions. Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

“Deal.”

Sou couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually enjoyed just floating. Her relationship with water was far different than the way Haru saw it. They had a working relationship, a means to an end. Never swimming for the hell of it or for relaxation.

Maybe it was Makoto’s presents. The way he dolphin kicked and glided through the water with ease. Maybe it was his laughter. Or how he encouraged her to swim with him. The jovial nature he exuded as he tossed her in the pool or the water fight that ensued after she pulled him in. This…was fun. Tachibana’s cheeriness was infectious.

“This was nice.” He said as they tread water.

“It really was. It’s so much quieter in here when the hellions aren’t here.” She let herself drift.

Makoto chuckled. “Well, we did make our fair share of noise.”

“True.”

“Want to do it again sometime?”

“Sure, why not?” Sou smiled. “I think I’m ready to go though. I’m starting to get waterlogged.”

They swam over to the ladder. She made him go first, and swore it wasn’t so she could ogle his rump. No man should ever have a backside that nice. They showered and met outside the locker rooms. Makoto wanted to do a quick sweep of the area to make sure they didn’t leave anything now or from their last practice.

A stray piece of trash caught his eye by the steps near the bleachers. Picking it up, he realized it was a photo. “Hey, Sou. Is this yours?” In the image she stood with her arms crossed, goggles on top of her head.

Curious, Sousuke came over and took the picture from his hand and immediately regretted it. Her heart stopped and she paled. “It’s not mine.”

“Huh, strange that this would be here.” He didn’t notice her grip on the photo as her hands started shaking. “Isn’t this when you were at Tokitsu? You look just as fierce there as you do now.”

More papers caught his eyes as he peered under the bleachers. He shimmied under to get them. They were also photos of her, three in total. One where she was stretching poolside, another with her hands on her hips scowling at the score board, the last was of her laughing. The final photo was more alarming since it was taking here at Samazuka.

“Sou—” Makoto turned. “Hey, Sou, what’s going on?” She was crouching down breathing heavy. “Sousuke, talk to me.”

“I’m going to be sick.” The pictured crumbled in her hand. She looked up at him. “There’s more?” It came out as a shaky whisper.

Makoto handed them over as she stood. It dawned on him why they always felt a presence spying but could never find them. God, how stupid could he be? They were under the bleachers the entire time.

Sousuke turned and ran to the nearest garbage can. Makoto rushed over to hold her hair as she wretched. She slid to the ground after she emptied her stomach still shaking. _This isn't happening. This can’t be happening._

Makoto collected the photos she discarded and put them in his back pocket. He went to the vending machine and retrieved her a ginger ale. Knelling down in front of her, he encouraged her to take a drink. They didn’t talk as she cleared the taste of vomit from her mouth. Sou refused to look at him, overcome with the shame of her past.

After a moment, Makoto stood and extended his hand to her, like she had seen him do so many times to Haru. “Come on.”

Letting him take her hand, he gently pulled her to her feet. “Where are we going?” She felt lightheaded as her knees buckled. He caught her, putting his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the gym.

“I’m taking you back to my dorm.” His voice soft but resolute.

They were halfway there when she spoke again. “You’ll get in trouble.”

“I’m not leaving you alone.” She didn’t argue. He took off the zip up he’d been wearing and draped it over her shoulders. Tugging the hood, Makoto gently tucked her hair back. “Keep your head down.” He zipped it up as she pushed her arms through.

It was so huge on her. Pushing up the sleeves, she shoved her hands in the pockets. The dorm was fairly quiet since it was the weekend. Those who had families went home, others hung out in the community rooms. Luckily, they made it through the hallways without running into anyone.

Makoto let her in and turned on the desk lamp. Sou peered out from under the hood. Everything had its places. Not surprising since this was Rin’s room too. “I can’t stay here. What if Rin comes back?”

“He’ll be at Haru’s this weekend.” Taking off his shoes, he bent down to remove hers as well. “If you don’t want to stay, I can take you over to your dorm when Gou gets back. No one saw you and I won’t tell anyone you were here.” He sat down on the lower bunk and scooted back against the wall. Leaning forward to take her hand. “I promise I won’t try anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Taking Makoto’s hand, she allowed him to pull her down. Sou sat next to him silently as he held her hand. “You don’t have to tell me what happened at your old school. That’s your business, but I am concerned for your safety, Sou.” I’m going to talk to the aquatics director on Monday and as him to stop letting spectators in while we practice.”

She nodded. Makoto respected her privacy, but it was very obvious that his concern ran deep. “You need to tell someone.” He was gentle, but firm. “Monday, Sou.” He pulled the top of the hood back a touch hoping she would look at him. “Please.”

She nodded, keeping her gaze adverted. They fell to the well-loved orca plushy he had next to his pillow. Makoto followed her gaze. “The twins gave me that before I stated school here.”

She picked it up. “It’s soft. Like you.”

“You think I’m soft? I need to step up my work out routine.”

She quirked a tiny smile. “Your personality.”

“I’ve always been that way.” He shrugged. “Even before my siblings were born.”

“It suits you.” She played with the fins. “Why the orca?”

He shrugged again. “I’ve always liked them.”

“You know they are apex predators.”

“I do.” She finally pulled the hood down. “They are fiercely protective of their pod.” He reached over and picked at a piece of lint on the plushy.

“They also play with their food, lure it into a false sense of comfort before attacking.” He was sensing an underlying issue, most likely belying her past.

He went a different direction with that comment. “I can assure you my food knows exactly what it’s in for if it’s on my plate. I enjoy it and savor it, but I don’t play with it.”

Sou let her lip turn up slightly. “Yeah, I believe that. I’ve seen you eat.”

“I’ve seen you eat too. I can honestly say I’ve never seen a woman consume food like you do and not gain an ounce.”

Sou’s stomach flipped. “Let’s not talk about food.”

They fell quiet again. “Would you tell me if you were in trouble?”

“Probably not.” Sou drew her knees up. “I don’t like to burden others with my problems.”

“You are not a burden.” Makoto searched her face. She still refused to look at him. He didn’t like how she withdrew into herself. “Do you want me to call Gou?” She shook her head. “Do you at least want me to tell her where you’re at?”

She shrugged. “She knows you walked me home. She’ll figure it out.”

Makoto paused uncertain if his next question would drive her away. “Do you want to stay here with me tonight? I can sleep in Rin bed.”

She pressed her lips tight. If she stayed, she would have a hell of a time getting out in the morning. Rumors will spread like wildfire. Makoto wouldn’t let that happen. But if they got caught, they would both be in big trouble for that. But…

The desire not to be alone outweighed the consequences. Plus, their room was two doors away from the fire escape. They could leave that way and probably not run into anyone. Sou leaned her head on Makoto’s broad shoulder and stayed quiet. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

There was something always so calming and soothing about Makoto’s presence. Sou closed her eyes. _Why couldn’t it have been him instead?_ She was so foolish, so stupid and blind. _Why couldn’t she have seen what he really was?_ She had bought his lies so easily. He hardly had to convince her at all to give up her most prized possession. _So fucking stupid._

“Sousuke.” Makoto’s honeyed voice pulled her out of her self-deprecating rabbit hole. “Would you like something to sleep in? Everything I have is too big, but I’m sure Rin—”

“Whatever you have is fine.” She wanted to be surrounded by Makoto’s familiarity. She loved Rin, but she needed Makoto’s calming spirit more. Hugging the plushy, she watched him rummage through his drawers before coming back with some drawstring sleepers and an old hoodie.

“The bathroom’s in there, if-if you want to change.” The tips of his ears were red at the thought of her being near naked in his room. As respectable as Makoto was, he was still a teenage boy. A small smirk pulled the corner of her mouth and the blush spread across his cheeks. Sighing, he stripped out of the fitted t-shirt that made his eyes even greener, and into a looser night shirt. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I haven’t said anything.” She scooted off the bed, scooped up the clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

“You don’t have to.” Makoto whined. “It’s embarrassing.” This time she did let a little giggle escape.

She looked absolutely ridiculous and adorable in his oversized clothes when she reemerged, setting her neatly folded pile on one of the desks. This time he whined for another reason— “So cute.” He muttered under his breath. _This is going to be so hard._ He groaned internally at his own pun. “Um, are you ready for bed? We could watch a movie or something if you want.”

Sou was mentally drained but she wasn’t ready to be alone with her thoughts just yet. “We can watch a movie, I guess.”

Makoto got his laptop and set on the bed between them. “You can pick whatever you want, just, uh, nothing scary please.”

“You don’t like horrors?” Sou scrolled through her options.

“You do?” He cringed.

 _Big baby._ “Mm, Rin and I use to watch them a lot. When I moved, we would set up times to see the new ones and critique them afterwards.” Noting his movie selection, “You have a lot of dramas and comedies.” She smiled. “And cartoons.”

“Most of the Disney and cartoons are for the twins, but there are a few I like.”

“Have you ever seen Fight Club?”

“We don’t take about Fight Club.” He side-eyed her and she smiled. Sou picked the one suspenseful drama she saw. _Figures._ He leaned back against the wall. “I get jumpy, so try not to make fun of me too much.”

As they watched the film, Makoto was true to his word, jumping every five minutes. “How are you this big and a complete scaredy cat?”

“I just don’t like scary things. You have no idea how hard it has been living with Rin these past three years. He thrives on makings me scream, jumping out of closets, banging on the door or sneaking up on me.”

“Sounds about right. He used to try that with me until he discovered that he couldn’t get a reaction out of me.”

“RinRin is very mean sometimes.” Makoto muttered.

“You are just too pure for this world, Mako.”

“Hardly.” Makoto muttered, ears turning red again.

“Makoto Tachibana, are you a lowkey pervert?” She teased. “Do you have hidden porn on your computer?”

“Sou-chan is mean too.” He pouted. Then turned the tables on her. “But, she’s really pretty when she’s being mean to me.”

Sousuke’s cheeks flared. “Point taken. You’re a demon in disguise.”

They were about three quarters of the way through the movie when the events of the day finally caught up with Sousuke. noticing how still she had gotten, Makoto shut off his laptop and arranged the blanket around her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cuddled into the stuffed animal.

Her face relaxed from the tension and strain of being aloof and intimidating, of protecting herself from everyone around her. He wished he knew what had happened to make her this way. However, he had no right to that part of her life unless she wanted it. There was an intense pull to lean in and kiss her cheek, but he decided to crawl off the bed instead.

Turning off the light, he made sure the door was locked before making his ascent to the top bunk.

“Makoto—”

The soft call of his name halted him, and he climbed back down. Bending to peer into the bottom bunk, he could barely make out her form. “You ok? Do you want some water? I can go get you something. I don’t think we have anything in here.”

“I’m good. Can you—” Her voice faded away. He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. “Can you stay—”

“Sure. Um,” Sou moved under the covers as he crawled back onto the bed. “It’s going to be a tight fit.”

“It’s okay.” She mumbled. They faced each other when he got settled. Her fingers fiddled restlessly with the whale plushy between them.

“Are you comfortable? Sorry I don’t have another pillow.” Makoto hushed words fanned over her. The light from the window making it possible to barely see each other. He hesitantly carded the hair away from her face.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sou said softy. “This is fine.” She moved a little closer and tucked her head. His arm instinctively and protectively coming around her. She tensed and relaxed after a moment. Makoto was warm, he was safe. He could sense the fragility in her that she hid from everyone else. She didn’t know how to feel about that.

Sou let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She loosely held onto his shirt. Feeling his heart hammering through his chest, she smiled to herself. Makoto wasn’t like the others. He held her gently as he rested his head on top of hers. He was always so genuine; his actions never came with an ulterior motive. It was obvious why people naturally gravitated towards him.

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“For this. For not being intrusive. For just being here.”

“Of course.”

She bit her hip. “Why though?”

He chuckled lightly. “I think it’s pretty obvious.”

Sou didn’t want to push him away but had to know. “Don’t you think you’re wasting your time?”

He held her a little tighter. “Nah, you’ll come around eventually.”

“You think?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“You are very optimistic. I don’t want to give you any false hopes.”

“I can wait.”

They were quiet for a moment. He thought she had fallen asleep again. “Why aren’t you taking advantage of this situation?” Oh, his heart broke.

“I wasn’t raised that way.” She waited for him to elaborate, his soft voice filling the space between them. “My father sat me down before I came to Samazuka and had “the talk”. It was more than what they teach you in school. It was about respecting your partner, especially women. He taught me to think about how I would want others to treat my mother or my sister, and to show the women or girls in my life with the same respect.

I’m interested Sou, but I will never force myself on you or take advantage of you. The feeling has to be mutual. It’s sometimes difficult being near you. But I value our friendship more than anything and I will always be there whenever you need me even if you never see me as anything more than a friend.” He let that sink in and then sighed.

“The difficult part is my lower half.” She couldn’t help but laugh. Even he smiled. “You have no idea how ha—how—” He groaned. “You know what I’m saying.”

“I get it.” She settled. “And I really appreciate your honestly. Believe it or not, it does make me feel better about a lot of things.” Relaxing further into his arms. “Sorry about your—predicament.”

“Just don’t hold it against me.” Makoto bemoaned. “It’s not intentional.”

And that ‘predicament’ was exactly what woke her up the next morning. She had rolled over in her sleep. Makoto still had his arm draped loosely around her waist. His steady breathing ruffled the hair at the back of her head. The light filtering in from the curtains caused her to stir. Sou stretched her legs out, bumping Makoto’s shin. It was then she discovered that he was a cuddler, unconsciously, her pulled her to him.

 _How is anyone this strong in their sleep?_ He buried his nose in her hair and settled. She sighed but didn’t fight it, Makoto was a solid warmth to her back.

Relaxing back into a sleepy haze, she suddenly became hyper aware, snapping her eyes opened. Sou had never been privy to morning wood before, but there it was resting above the curve of her ass. Cheeks reddening, she brought her hand to her mouth. _Oh, my God. He’s_ _huge._ How the hell was she going to get out of this??

She wanted to push him away but remembered his words from last light. She didn’t want to embarrass him, but she definitely didn’t want that beast resting on her lower back either. She almost started giggling at the situation.

Gentle was not in her nature, but that’s what she was going for. “Makoto…Makoto.” She whispered and pat his arm. He mumbled against her hair but didn’t move. “Mako, hey. I have to pee.” He stirred a little, whining a bit. “Makoto, you have to let go. I have to get up.”

Grumbling unintelligibly, he let her go and rolled over on his stomach _. Definitely not a morning person_. He tried to get comfortable again as she slipped out of the covers. Makoto groaned, coherent enough to know what happened. “Sorry.” He muttered and buried his face in his pillow.

“It’s ok.” She tussled his hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“Sou.” He moaned into the pillow. “You can’t touch me right now.”

This time she did snicker. As she crawled over, she poked his side and smacked his rear (which was a mistake, because damn that ass!).

“Sou-chan! So mean!!”

She kissed the back of his head once she was off the bed and leaned in to whisper. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Mako."

Makoto screamed into his pillow as she shut the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it, tell me what you think.


	7. Your Past Can't Hold You Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS A SCENE WHERE THERE IS VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN, AN ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, BODY AND VICTIM SHAMING AND MANIPULATION. 
> 
> There is NO NONCON in this chapter. If you chose to skip it, there will be a brief non-descriptive mention in the next one. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me this long. I hope I won't lose any of you.

For the next few days after the incident, Makoto would turn beet red every time he was around Sousuke. She’d smirk and roll her eyes.

“What exactly happened that you’re not telling me?” Gou nudged her for answers over lunch.

Sousuke remained stoic as ever. “It’s not what you think. Just leave it at hormones.” She wasn’t going to out Makoto like that. He was embarrassed enough.

The next week was calm despite exams coming up. Per Makoto’s request, student spectators were not allowed in the pool area. Makoto and Sou both noticed the change in atmosphere almost immediately. Oddly enough it carried over to the track field as well. Sousuke’s times increased as she began to relax minutely and focus solely on the task at hand. Even though her change was evident to him, Makoto continued to escort her back and forth between practices.

The weekend before midterms the group decided they would study outside in the quad area, taking a break from the four walls of their rooms to get in a little sunshine and serotonin. They would have lunch and get back to work.

Sou laid out on one of the blankets Rei brought down. Gou laid on her stomach next to her, feet kicking up in the air smiling down at her phone. It was the same goofy grin Rin had plastered across his face when he talked about Haru. _Ugh._ She grimaced and laid her head back. Rei was occupied with Nagisa, Momo and Ai. Makoto floated in and out of conversations with everyone. Sou let the happy murmurs wash over her as she attempted to doze lightly.

There was a tap on her foot and for a second she thought had got caught snoring. She lifted her sunglasses to peek down at Makoto. ‘ _Watch this’_ he mouthed and nodded his head towards the girl next to her. “Gou, who are you texting? You have this far off dreaming look in your eyes.”

Sou pushed her glasses up into her hair and watched Gou flounder. Panicked ruby eyes met hers and she shrugged. “No one. Just in a group chat with a couple of friends.” Rin’s ears perked up.

“Oh, I thought you might have been talking to Seijuro.” Makoto’s face never gave anything away.

“Why would you think that?” Gou sat up; phone held a little tighter. Rin’s full attention was on her now.

“Sei just asked me if we were studying hard or hardly studying.” Makoto held up his phone, still smiling. Sou tried to remain neutral. This was great. “You’re the only one on your phone, just thought you might have been talking to him or sent him a pic.”

Gou’s face dropped and Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Well it is mid-terms maybe he just figured that you’d be studying too.”

Makoto hummed. “Maybe. I haven’t talked to Sei since the bonfire.”

“Why would Mikoshiba have your number?” Rin glared at his sister.

Gou knew there was no point in denying it now and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, Rin. Because we all had each other’s number last year for swim.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t go here anymore.”

“So, I can’t talk to him?”

The twins started bickering and Sou whipped out her phone. She tried to hide the small grin that played over her lips. _You are such as ass._

_I don’t know what you mean. I was just curious._

_And you call me mean._

_I did her a favor. Now she doesn’t have to hide it or sneak around when he comes to visit._

_Ouch, Mako._

The two siblings still going off on each other next to them. _Totally sounds like you helped her. I’m sure Gou appreciates it. Should we tell her that it was you?”_

_Should we tell her that you ratted her out?_

_Devious bastard. Remind me to never make you mad._

_I don’t think that will ever be possible. Should we intervene?_

_Nah, Gou will put him in his place. We have studying to do._

_Ugh, I spoke too soon._

Sou had taken to coaching Nitori one on one during practice. His skills were improving as was his times. Preliminaries were coming up and he wanted to be ready when they came back from break. Sou gave it little thought when he asked her to train him after school that Friday. Exams were over and the campus would be emptying out soon with students going home for break. Ai’s uncle was coming to pick him up around six that evening, so they planned on swimming until five.

Sou was staying with the Matsuoka’s for the break while her Grandma was on a cruise with her cribbage buddies. Gou had already taken her bag so she didn’t have to worry about lugging it on the train later.

“Yamazaki-senpai, are you and Makoto-senpai dating?” Ai asked as he resurfaced and pulled himself out of the water. He stuttered at her intimidating scowl. “I-I-uh-you two seem really close. T-there’s nothing wrong with it if you are. I—was um, just curious.”

“Asking for a friend, Ai?”

“No! No, you are—ah—you’re wearing his jacket.” He pointed out sheepishly.

Sou softened. She couldn’t very well be mad at Ai for noticing the obvious. “No, we are not dating.” She tugged at the sleeves of the oversized hoodie. “He lent it to me once and I just never returned it.”

Nitori adjusted his goggles ready to dive back in. “He likes you a lot. It’s kind of obvious. You’d be cute together.” He quickly strung the last part together before taking cover in the safety of the water.

“Yeah, I know.” It’s not the first time she’s heard it. Probably won’t be the last. She looked down at her hands, how the tips of her fingers barely showed. _I’m keeping this damn hoodie._

They practiced for another twenty minutes. Sou waited for Ai to emerge from the showers before they parted for a well-earned break. Sousuke praised him for his improvements and encouraged him to keep swimming if he was somewhere with a pool. Nitori ate it up, vowing to do his best. His uncle was waiting when they left the building. He was kind enough to offer her a ride to the station, which she politely declined.

Sou text Gou letting her know she was on her way and started walking across the campus towards the main gate. A few minutes later, she wished she had taken him up on that offer. The area was well lit, but it didn’t stop the unease that crept up on her.

Looking around, she didn’t see anyone but decided to pick up the pace anyway. That feeling kept getting stronger. The gate was just on the other side of the admin building not too far away. She’d be out in the open, around other people. She’d be safe. The nearby snap of a twig pushed her into a full-on sprint as she neared the building. Sou craned her neck to look behind as she was tackled from the side. Her head cracking solidly against the brick wall where she was pinned.

“Where’s your guard dog sweetie?”

Her vision swam. Panicked, she began struggling, trying to get a look at her attacker. He grabbed her hair yanking her head back. “Why are you putting up such a fight? Thought you’d like it a little rough.” His hand ran up under her hoodie heading for the waistband of her leggings.

She was terrified, but more so, she was pissed as hell. Hooking her leg around his, Sou elbowed the guy in the side and pushed off the wall. They landed hard as they fell backwards. He lost the grip on her hair and fought to get to her feet. She flailed as he tried to get control of her arms, the oversized garment prevented him from getting a firm grip. Kicking back at his shins, Sou threw her head back clocking him in the face. She managed to shake him loose when he grabbed at the pain radiating through his jaw. His hand shot out grabbing her ankle as she tried to run. Falling hard on her knees she began kicking his face, shoulders, head. “Get the fuck off of me!” If he got her pinned on the ground, it was over. There was a sickening crunch followed by a series of curses. Sou broke free and took off.

She didn’t look back. Heart hammering in her chest, she ran all the way to the train station. Pulling the hood over her head to avoid any strange looks, Sou picked the car at the very back, thankful that it was mostly empty.

The adrenaline finally wearing off, she could feel every ache and pain. Her shoulder and hip burned. The throbbing in her head was intense. She’d be lucky if she wasn’t concussed. Sou leaned against the cool glass. Her hands began shaking. Clenching her fists, she tugged the sleeves down over them. The fabric of her leggings stuck to the scraps on her knees as the blood dried to the fabric. She tried to focus on the scenery outside.

“Excuse me.”

Sousuke jumped, whipping her head to the side. A mistake as the pounding intensified.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” A middle-aged woman sat across from her, holding out a tissue. “Honey, do you need some help?”

Sou shook her head and took the tissue. The woman pointed to Sousuke’s cheek and chin. “Thank you.” She didn’t know she was bleeding.

“Is there someone you can call? Do you have somewhere you can go?”

“Sou spoke softly, “I’m going there now.”

The woman nodded. “I hope they look worse than you do.”

“Me too.” Sousuke thanked her again and stood as her stop was announced. She wobbled but made her way to the doors, tucking her head and pulling the hood further over her face.

Exiting the station, she took out her phone. “Great.” Her screen was completely shattered. Didn’t matter. She knew where she was going. It was dark by the time she showed up on the Matsuoka’s doorstep.

Knocking lightly, Gou answered the door. Her happy face fell as soon as she saw her. “Sousuke! What happened?”

“I need you to cut my hair.” She rasped as Gou ushered her in.

“Sou-”

“Not here.”

“Ok.” Gou led her upstairs. Sousuke slowly followed behind her. Gou locked the door behind them. “No one is here. Makoto and Rin won’t be back for a couple of hours. Tell me what happened.”

Sousuke lowered the hood. Gou gasped and covered her mouth. Scraps and cuts littered the right side of her face, from her hairline to her jaw, a prominent bruise was coloring her check under her eye. Most of her hair was still haphazardly pulled up on her head. Her clothes were stained with dirt, grass and blood.

“I got attacked.”

“Who? Do—you know who?”

Sou shook her head. “No, I didn’t even get a look at him.”

“Did—Sou-did he—”

“Just roughed me up.”

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Sou shook her head. “I’m ok.”

“Let’s take your sweatshirt off.” Sou hugged herself around the middle clenching the stained fabric, not wanting to give up Makoto’s hoodie. “I just want to see if you have more injuries. I can wash it if you want.” Sou relented. She gingerly removed the garment with Gou’s help, careful not to jostle her shoulder. “I’m going to get mom’s first aid kit. I’ll be right back.”

Sou removed her pants as well. Hissing as she pulled the cloth from her knees, opening the wounds again. Standing in front of Gou’s full-length mirror, she took inventory of all her contusions. Her shoulder and hip were angry and deeply bruised, her knees were cut and bloodied. Her face looked like she had a bad case of road rash. _Could have been worse. Could have been way worse._ She tried to rationalize as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Her eyes fell to the loose tendrils of hair around her face as her brows furrowed angrily.

Sou rummaged through Gou’s vanity looking for a pair of scissors. Finding them in the back of the draw, she stood in front of the mirror again. Grabbing the disheveled ponytail, she started hacking away at her hair. Once she held it in her hand is when she noticed the hot tears streaming down her face. It only fueled her ire. _Not short enough._ Chunks of hair fell to the ground. _He wouldn’t have been able to hold you if it wasn’t there._

“Sorry, Sou. I couldn’t find the—Sousuke, no!” Gou rushed over and grabbed the sheers from her hand. “Oh, Sou, what have you done.”

By now, Sousuke was sobbing. “H-he grabbed me by the hair. I w-want i-it gone!”

Gou pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry it out as a few tears of her own tracked down her cheek. “Let me take care of your wounds and I’ll clean up your hair, ok? Do you want to shower first?”

Sou nodded. “Stay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Gou gathered some fresh clothes and the first aid kit. “Let’s go.”

They were quiet as Sousuke washed the blood, dirt and disgust from her skin. She felt numb. Washing her hair, she realized what a number she had done to it.

Sou sat in her underwear as Gou dressed her wounds. “You need to tell someone.” Sou nodded as she watched Gou. She would after break. Gou’s expression was hard, like she was holding something back. Ruby eyes glanced up at her and started watering. _Ah._ She slowly pulled on her clothes and sat on the toilet so Gou could doctor her face.

“Thank you.”

“I told Rin and Makoto.”

“I figured.”

“Makoto is keeping Rin from coming home and losing his shit.”

“I don’t want to see him cry.”

“You probably will, but that’s why Mako won’t let him come home. So he can get it out of his system.”

Sou was quiet for a moment. "Someone’s been stalking me for a couple of months now. Makoto wanted me to tell you.” A tear trickled from her left eye. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

Gou pressed her lips together. “I know. He told me. I’m not happy that you both have been hiding this from us, but I’m not going to berate you for it. Rin is pissed. Probably another reason why they haven’t shown up yet. He’s letting Mako have it.”

“It’s not his fault. I asked him not to say anything.”

“Still.”

“I’m sorry, Gou.” Sou looked up at her, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Gou gently held Sousuke’s face in her hands. “No more secrets, Sou.” Gou smiled sadly. “Come on, lets fix this mop.”

“This is going to be really short. I’ll do my best to save it.”

“Just shave it all.”

“Not happening, might have to fade the bottom though. Probably going to get in trouble for this cut.”

“Whatever. I don’t care what they think about my damn hair.”

“Just don’t freak out. That’s not what she needs right now.”

“Don’t tell me how to act in my own house. I’m still fucking pissed at you.” The boys walked further in the house searching for the girls and mama Matsuoka.

Makoto rubbed his jaw. “Yeah, I know.”

“Sorry about that, but you deserved it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Makoto repeated solemnly.

They found the girls in Gou’s room. The door was cracked open but neither of them attempted to go in. Sousuke’s back was to them as Gou trimmed her hair.

“Don’t give me a Karen cut, Gou.”

Gou giggled a bit. “I’ll try not to, but you didn’t leave me much to work with. You kinda butchered it.” She ran her fingers around Sousuke’s head. “You have two bumps on your head. Do they hurt?”

“They're from that bastard slammed me into a wall and when I headbutting him.” She murmured and took a deep breath. Everything hurt. Gou had given her an ice pack for her shoulder and her hip, those areas hurt the most.

She watched the hair fall around her as Gou’s scissors went to work. “Feels liberating.” Sou said quietly. _No more secrets._ Sou bit her lip, there was no keeping the story of her past hidden any more. It slowly gnawed away at her every time it resurfaced. “Gou, I have something to tell you, but I need you to listen until I’m done or I might not say it. And please don’t judge me.”

“I would never do that, Sou.”

“Just promise you won’t.”

“I promise.”

“Last year there was this guy.” She paused. It was painful and humiliating enough revisiting this memory let alone speak about it. “He was smart, funny, kind, popular—everyone loved him. Your typical jock. Every sport he was in, he excelled at.

You know me, I’m not the easiest to get along with. I was focused on track and swim. I didn’t have time for friends or boys. I wasn’t interested in anything that didn’t revolve around my sport.

So, when he started talking to me, I blew him off. He was persistent. I can’t even tell you how many times I told him to fuck off, but he kept at it. Finally, I caved and went out with him. We dated for five months. He was everything you could hope for in a boyfriend. He said he loved me, and I believed him. I believed every little lie he told me. So, when he wanted to start having sex, I didn’t hesitate.”

Gou opened her mouth but Sousuke stopped her. “Please don't."

Swallowing a couple of times, she continued. “After he took my virginity, he started getting distant. I still didn’t think anything of it because we were still together. He still told me all the sweet things I wanted to hear. So, I overlooked the snide or overly sexual comments he would make. That is, until his friends started hitting on me. When I told him, he’d tell me I was overreacting.” Sou paused, not sure if she could say the words out loud. But she needed to get this off her chest. “When we would mess around, he started asking me to do things I wasn’t comfortable with. Saying things like, ‘What’s the matter sweetheart? If you really loved me, you would do it.” Her voice cracked as she struggled with the memory.

“One day, after practice, I was alone getting dressed when he and five or six of his friends came into the locker room. He had this predatory look on his face that I’d never seen before. He told me it was time for me to prove how much I loved him.” She angrily swiped away the errant tear on her cheek. “I was pissed and scared and hurt. He expected me to fuck his friends to prove some sort of loyalty. When I told him no, he started saying horrible things; ‘you thought you were special? You’re a slut just like the rest of them. It only took three months before you gave it up. You should feel lucky that anyone wants you at all, you frigid bitch.’

But that wasn’t the worst part. His friends egging him on got the attention of one of the male gym teachers. He burst into the locker room demanding to know what was going on. The whole thing was played off like it was no big deal, that they were just having a little fun. Like it was all just a fucking joke.”

Sousuke couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore. “The teacher made them leave. I was huddled in a corner almost completely naked, scared out of my mind, and do you know what he told me? He looked me up and down and said I should keep it myself. That no one would believe me. He leered at me in my fucking underwear and decided that I was the type of person that would fuck everything. Like I brought this on myself. That I wanted it.”

Gou held her close as she let Sou release all the pain she’d being holding inside. She caught sight of Makoto and Rin in the doorway and shook her head for them to stay quiet.

Sou leaned back, using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the tears. “That’s when the rumors started. I was used to being called a frosty bitch or Mrs. Freeze. Ice Queen was the favorite. His friends told everyone I went through with it so they wouldn’t look bad. People who didn’t even know me called me a fucking whore. I’d find notes at my desk or in my locker calling me a slut or asking when they could have a turn.

Towards the end of the year I got up the nerve to ask him why he would do something like this. He laughed and said he had a bet with a buddy that he couldn’t get the Ice Queen in bed. I was nothing more than a fucking conquest.”

She shrugged her shoulder. “That’s it. That’s what brought me back here. Running away from my problems, but they found me anyway. I’m pretty sure whoever it was knows me from Tokitsu. Makoto found pictures in the gym of me from my second year.”

“That’s why no one is allowed in the pool area anymore.” Gou said and Sousuke confirmed.

“He wanted me to tell someone, but I just couldn’t.” There was a muffled cry from the hallway, but no one was there when they looked. “Did they hear everything?” Sou asked as she adjusted the ice pack on her shoulder.

“I think so.” Gou tilted Sousuke’s chin up and dried her eyes. “I understand why you didn’t tell anyone what happened. None of that is your fault, Sou.”

“I know. But it still hurts so much. It’s fucked me up for the rest of my life, Gou. I’m never going to be able to have a normal relationship without wondering if it’s going to happen again.”

“Never say never. You will someday, but only when you are ready and it will be on your terms, not anyone else’s.” Sou closed her eyes, not truly believing it. “This is why you keep pushing Mako away?” She nodded. “I can tell you now, he would never ever hurt you.”

More tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. “I know.”

Gou thought she would switch gears. “You want to see your hair? I think it came out ok.”

“Sure.” Gou stepped out of the way and gave her a mirror so she could see the back. “Jesus. It’s really fucking short. It’s different, but I don’t hate it.” It wasn’t an undercut per say, closer to a pixie now. longer in the front in case she wanted to style it. Gou had it swept to the side above her right eye trying to cover up the cuts and bruises. She ran her hand over the back. _Oh, my._ That’s going to take some getting used to.

“Sou, I want you to know you can come to me with anything. I won’t judge you. I just want you to be safe ok?” Gou choked a little at the end but kept it together.

“Okay.”

“I’m serious.” Gou held onto her hands.

“Be patient with me. I’m not ok, Gou.”

“It’s ok to not be ok. You didn’t ask for any of this. It will take a long time to get to a point where you are. Lean on us until then. We are all here for you.” She squeezed her hands. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Sou managed a small smile.

“You want to get some food, maybe watch a movie? Are you comfortable seeing the boys or do you want me to tell them to leave?”

Sou shook her head, “They already know. I’m not trying to go through this again anytime soon. It felt good getting it out, but I’m emotionally drained. And I physically hurt.” She stood and winced. “I need Rin to get all his crying out now. I can’t handle it if he bursts into tears every time I look to him.” She put her hood up and let Gou lead her out.

They ran into Makoto on the way into the living room. Sousuke hung her head, trying to hide her face. Makoto didn’t say anything, uncertain what he should say. Gou squeezed her fingers and let go.

“Is Rin still a mess?”

“Yeah. You know how he is. You might have better luck talking to him. He’s still not happy with me.”

She turned to Sousuke. “Are you ok staying with Mako?”

We’ll be fine.” She said softly. “Tell Rin to pull it together. I don’t want him being a crybaby all week.”

Gou left them standing in the hall, a solemn silence filled the air between them. Sou was the first to break it. “Don’t say I told you so.”

“Sousuke, I would never do that.” Makoto almost sounded hurt. “I don’t know what to do for you right now. I don’t know what I’m allowed to. My instincts tell me to one thing, but I don’t know what you need.”

She slowly reached for his hand and hooked their fingers together. “Just don’t treat me like I’m broken or fragile. I need you to still be you around me.” Sou lifted her eyes to his. She could see he was trying to maintain a neutral expression. “Don’t do that.” The concern immediately bled into his expression.

He lifted his hand to brush her hood back. She watched as his face went through several emotions in a blink of an eye. There was anger at the attacker, at himself, sympathy, sadness. Makoto tilted her chin up to get a good look at her face. He was not typically a crier as he was usually the stabilizer for his friends. She watched him blink rapidly a couple of times. “Where else?”

She told him where all her injuries were. There was a throbbing in her head that was becoming hard to ignore. He skimmed his fingers through her cropped hair. _Never had a reason to cut it._ It didn’t take a genius to realize she found her reason.

“Do you hate it?”

“No. It’s still you, gives you an androgynous look now. It’s actually kind of hot.” She huffed a short laugh. “If you think I was going to be deterred because you cut your hair—you’re going to have to try a little harder.” He smiled softly. “But in all seriousness—”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” She swallowed, it upset her that he would even put his actions in the same category as that douche bag. “You’ve never intentionally crossed that line, Mako.” He thumbed the tear that escaped. More fell as he enveloped her in a gentle hug. She buried her face in his chest inhaling his familiar scent. Why did she need him so much when she hated being touched?

She settled down breathing him in. Everything about Makoto put her senses at ease, even now. That should have made him more dangerous than her attacker.

“You don’t think any less of me?”

“Do I care about how some piece of shit manipulated and took advantage of you? Sousuke, it wouldn’t matter what you had done. I care about you, not your past.”

“I think I messed up your hoodie.”

“Well, that’s unforgivable.”

She laughed lightly. “I think it’s what might have saved me from—you know.”

“Then I’ll give you all of them.”

She pulled back and looked up at him. “What happened to your jaw?”

“It’s nothing.” Her brows furrowed. “Rin’s fist had a disagreement with my face.”

“He hit you?”

“He was pissed I kept this from him, and you got hurt because of it. Honestly, I shouldn’t have. Even if it meant losing your friendship.” In hindsight, she agreed with him, but Rin had no business hitting Makoto.

Now Sou was pissed. She hobbled past Makoto. “Sousuke?”

She made her way into the living room where it looked like Gou had just wrapped up giving him the ‘don’t be a pussy’ talk. She caught his eye and laid into him before he could start boo-hooing again. “Matsuoka, did you hit him?”

“Sousuke, it’s fine.” Makoto tried.

“No, it’s not.” She was livid. “I asked him to stay quiet. He was only doing what _I_ asked him to do. Are you going to hit me now too?”

“Sou—”

“You just can’t do that! He tried to tell me to go to someone. And I didn’t, that was my choice, not his!” She was crying again. Now people were getting hurt because of her actions.

“If he wanted to protect you then he should have said something!” Rin yelled back.

“That doesn’t give you the right to hit him! Did he even defend himself?” They were almost nose to nose, no strangers to epic blowouts.

“Sou- you got hurt because—”

“No, you don’t get to put this on him. You just can’t lash out at people like that. You think he doesn’t feel bad enough? This is my fault, not his.”

Rin backed down. “I’m sorry.”

Sou sighed. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to him.”

“Sorry, Mako.”

“It’s fine, Rin.”

Now that they had calmed down and had wiped their eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or Gou. I didn’t want to put my issues on anyone. You have every right to be mad at me, don’t be mad at Makoto for figuring it out on his own. I don’t want my shit coming between your friendship.”

“We already said no more secrets.” Go stood next to her.

“And you already know all of mine now.” Sou sighed and hugged Rin when he started crying again. “No more tears, Rin. You can’t change what happened. I’m still me. And right now, I want to sit down.”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry.” Rin ushered her over to the couch and situated blankets and pillows around her. She held out her fist. “We good?”

Rin bumped it. “Yeah, always.”

“Are _yall_ good?” Gou directed her question to Rin and Makoto.

Makoto shrugged, “I’m fine.”

Rin smiled, “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Good, because I’m hungry.” Sou said from under the mountain of blankets.

“I’ll cook.”

“The hell you will.”

“Let’s just order out. I’ll get the movie set up.” Gou handed Rin the phone and picked out a couple of movies.

After everyone ate and the first movie was done, Rin turned to them. Makoto was sitting on the end of the couch, Sou took up the rest using Makoto’s thigh as a pillow while she played with Gou’s hair as she sat on the floor in front of her. Rin sat next to Gou, arm on the couch so he could address everyone.

“Ok guys, we need a game plan. Mom’s going to come home soon and will start asking questions. Plus, we are all supposed to go to Haru’s tomorrow evening.”

“I don’t want to get your mom involved. We can tell her I tripped over a hurdle. That’s believable.”

Gou agreed. “She’d buy that.” She looked at Makoto and that nice bruise on his jaw. “What do we tell her about you?” She pinched Rin’s arm.

“We could say Rin and I were wrestling and I caught an elbow to the jaw. Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.”

Rin and Gou hummed. “What about everyone else?”

Sousuke sighed, she was getting sleepy. “We can tell them someone attacked me, but I don’t want to talk about Tokitsu.”

“Ok.”

“Can I get a couple of ice packs and some aspirin?”

“You want me to turn out the light?”

“That would be awesome.” Sousuke was out like a light five minutes later.

Miyako came home to find them still huddled up in front of the tv. There were three futons laid out. Rin and Gou were ready for bed, Makoto the only one still in his street clothes. Sousuke had been covered with a blanket, her head still resting on Makoto’s thigh.

“You kids sleeping out here tonight?” The twins confirmed. “What happened to Sousuke? Is she alright?”

“Missed a hurdle in track.”

“Ouch. And you?”

“Rin and I were roughhousing. He’s got sharp elbows.” Makoto smiled and she believed it. Who would lie with a smile that innocent?

“I’m assuming Sou is taking the couch.”

“She doesn’t need to sleep on the floor.”

Miyako looked at the two on the couch. Watching Makoto run his thumb over Sou’s arm. “Are you two dating, Makoto?” His cheeks burned under her gaze, he shook his head, choosing to stay quiet. She slowly nodded, like she knew something they didn’t. “Ok, you kids have a good night.”

They all said good night and waited a beat before letting out a collective breath. Makoto spoke softly and moved his arm. “She’s gone. You can move now.” He’d noticed Sou’s breathing changed when Miyako came into the room.

She slowly stretched and flinched. “Thanks. I think I need some more ice.”

“I’ll get it.” Makoto stood. “I need to change anyway.”

“My God, he’s got it bad.” Gou muttered and began making her bed.

“Yeah, he does.” Rin agreed and mirrored her.

Sou blushed but said nothing. She looked at the clock. He’d been letting her use him as a cushion for the last three hours. Gou handed her a pillow and winked. Sou rolled her eyes and got settled for the evening.

When she woke the next morning, it was to the dead weight of her arm and throbbing in her shoulder. Looking over the edge of the couch, she saw Makoto sleeping peacefully. Their fingers somehow becoming tangled together in the middle of the night. She laid there a few more minutes letting the warmth from Makoto’s hand seep into her skin, thinking about the events that have shaped her life over the last year. This was going be a tough road to healing. And she still had to address her attack when they got back to school. She looked down at her three closest friends and knew she could get through this. It was going to take time and it was going to suck, but she could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this did not put anyone in a bad place. If it does, I sincerely apologize. That was never my intent. I felt like Sousuke's traumatic issues are ones that happen all to often and a swept under the rug by authorities and the victims themselves because they feel at fault. Someone asked me if it had any baring on something from my own past. In a way, without it actually being the these particular circumstances, yes. I hadn't thought about it when I was writing this chapter. So this chapter has a little more meaning now. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. Good or bad, I would love to hear from you. Besitos!


	8. Fml...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh..

“Let’s get this over with all at one time.”

Makoto and Rin had gone over early to Haru’s to help set up for the get together. Gou and Sou decided to hang back, letting everyone get there before they showed up.

“You know Rei’s going to cry.”

“I know.” Sou sighed as they hobbled up the steps towards Haru’s place.

“We could have taken a cab or something.”

“I’m not an invalid, Gou.” She protested but it was clean she was hurting.

“I’m calling Mako.”

“Do not call Makoto. Just give me a minute.” Sou leaned against the railing as she prayed for the aches to ebb. She heard Gou shout his name and whipped her head around to look in his direction. Huge mistake as pain throbbed behind her eyes.

Makoto had popped out of a side street carrying a small bag. “Hey.” He trotted down the stairs. “You guys ok?” Concern written all over his face.

“We’re good.” Gou chirped. “Sou’s a little tired, so we’re taking a break.” Sou tched in irritation at being ratted out.

Makoto nodded sagely. “The stairs are probably a bit much. Gou can you take my bag?” He stood a couple steps below them. “Let me carry you up.”

“No.” She crossed her arms.

He put his hands on his hips. Makoto could be just as stubborn as she could. “This can go a few ways: I can carry you bridal style, or you can jump on my back. Your third option is I throw you over my shoulder. Your choice.”

Sou stared him down, then glanced over at Gou, who was really sucking at stifling her gleeful grin. Scowling, she stood upright as she ignored the twinge in her hip. “Fine. Turn around.”

She looped her good arm around his neck as he leaned forward, hooking his hands under her thighs. “I know it’s embarrassing, but I’d rather you not hurt yourself any more than you already are.” He whispered to her. Sou turned her head, resisting the urge to bury her face in his shoulder. “I brought you another hoodie.”

“Thanks.”

Makoto gently hiked her up a little further onto his back and started chatting with Gou as they trudged up the stairs. Setting her down outside of Haru’s door, he took his bag from Gou and looked over at Sou. “You ready?”

“It’s whatever. Let the shit show begin.” She went for indifference; however, it didn’t quite cover her nerves.

Nagisa was, of course, the first one to burst into tears after a barrage of questions. Rei held it together until Sousuke made eye contact with her and she lost it.

“Sou-senpai, I am so sorry! Why—I should have said something. I’m so sorry. I-I thought Makoto-senpai walking with you would keep them away. That you would be safe.”

Sousuke couldn’t take it and pulled Rei into a tight hug. “I’m ok. Just banged up.”

“How can you say that? You’ve been so worried and frightened all this time, even though you tried not to be.”

“I’m going to talk to the administration when we get back from break. Guy shouldn’t be too hard to find; pretty sure I broke his nose.”

Rei sniffled and detached herself. Nagisa instantly came to her side to comfort her. “Good, you should have broken more.” Everyone was in agreement there.

Haruka was stoic as always, but fuming. Not at Sousuke, but at Makoto. They had an entire conversation in a glance.

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I know.”

She punched him in the shoulder. Her eyes welled. “Open your damn mouth next time! You never shut up—why did you stay quiet about this?”

“Ok, look—it’s not his fault.” Sou started.

“He could have prevented it!” Haru yelled, which shocked the room even more.

“No, he couldn’t. Just- sit down.” Sou sighed. “I’m only going to tell this story once. I am extremely uncomfortable putting my business out here. I don’t want any questions, any sympathy, nothing. Got it? After this, we are moving on, and **_no one_** is allowed to give Makoto anymore shit or I’ll kick your ass.” Sousuke recanted her story, again, but only the abridged version. She wasn’t gong through those details again.

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa piped up, “that guy’s a fucking dick.”

Sousuke cracked a smile. It was actually quite humorous to see him riled up. Low-key frightening. However, he had nothing on Haruka.

“Someone should cut his balls off and feed them to him.” She spoke directly to Sousuke like if they were to ever meet, that was exactly what would be happening. Turning and moving back into the kitchen, she could be heard viciously chopping vegetables.

“I’ll go help Haru-chan.” Makoto said.

“You sure that’s wise? I’m dating her and I don’t even want to risk going in there.” Rin quipped.

“Wuss.” Makoto muttered and shoved his shoulder. “I gotta make nice. She’s mad at me.”

“Do you need some help?” Makoto asked after a moment of watching Haru slaughter a leek. Hands in his back pockets, not reaching for anything unless directed. He knew the rules in her kitchen.

“You can wash the rice.” Haru said over her shoulder. They worked quietly, though, Makoto knew he wasn’t out of the woods. Haru emptied the vegetables into the stock, she still wouldn’t look at him. That hurt more than the silent treatment. He supposed that was the point.

“Do you love her, Mako?”

“Yeah. I think so.” He said quietly.

“Then you should act like it.” Haruka turned to him. “Do what’s right, Makoto. Even if she ends up hating you. She likes you enough to threaten everyone in the next room. She’ll forgive you for doing what’s in her best interest.” Makoto nodded, averting his eyes and swallowing hard. She squeezed his hand to make him look at her. “She’s strong. She will be ok. So, will you.”

He squeezed back. “Yeah, we should talk later Haru. She’s basically Rin’s sister, there’s only so much I can tell him without getting hit.”

“Just let me know when.” She smiled softly. “Now get out. Something always burns when you’re in here.”

“Mean, Haru-chan.” He chuckled and hugged her from behind, swaying her back and forth.

“Drop the chan.” She pat his arm and he let go.

There was a light tapping on the wood frame to the kitchen.

“You don’t need to knock.”

“It’s always polite when you enter someone’s domain.” Sou spoke from the door. Haru smirked. “Do you have somewhere I can hide for a bit?”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Yes. It’s too loud in there right now.”

“You can stay in here. They won’t come in. I have sharp objects I don’t mind throwing.”

“You sure?” Sou grinned.

“Mm.”

“Thanks.”

Haru moved to one of the cabinets on the far side of the kitchen. “Here.” She handed Sou a bottle of sake. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Neither do I. It’s for cooking.”

“Only if you have a shot with me.”

Haru produced two small cups. “Fill it up.”

They took their shot, both grimacing at the taste, before taking another. “You know, when someone sees someone suffering, they usually offer pain meds.”

“About two more of these and you won’t feel anything at all.” Haru let a small smile play across her lips. “I’ll even let you sit on my counter. Over there. It’s a onetime thing though.”

“Thanks, I’ll just lean. Don’t think I could get up there right now even if I wanted to.”

Haru slid a full cup across the counter. “Sure you can.”

One more shot later, Sou was sitting on the counter.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Haru asked as she prepared the mackerel.

“Is this why you’re handing me drinks?”

“I’m not putting them to your lips.”

“True.” Sou popped a diced carrot into her mouth. “I’ve been telling secrets all day; one more won’t hurt.”

Haru came over so she stood next to Sousuke, leaning in close. Sou matched the movement. “How was your first time?”

Sou giggled. “Awful. Quick. It hurt like hell.” Haru’s eyes widened and she grew a little ashen. “You and Rin haven’t done it?”

Haru shook her head. “I want to, but he doesn’t want to rush anything. Not sure I want to now either.”

“It won’t be like that with Rin. He cares too much about you, plus he’s a romantic. He’ll want to do everything just right. The guy I was with was more interested in his own pleasure. It will hurt for a little bit, but it will go away. Haru, it’ll be really important to tell Rin how and what you’re feeling. It’s not one sided.”

Haru bit her lip in contemplation.

“Second time is better.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-mmm. He’ll probably cry.”

Haru chuckled and went back to her meal prep. “Thanks Sou.”

“I’d say anytime, but yeah. No.” She smirked.

“I’m kicking you out now. Mako, stop eavesdropping and come get your would-be girlfriend.”

“Haru—” Makoto whined and appeared red faced from around the corner.

Both girls giggled. “Serves you right. Nosey.” Sou’s eyes were slightly glassy.

“Haru, have you two been drinking?”

“Yes, now get her off my counter. I need the space.” Haru put the sake away and the cups in the sink to be washed. “You can put her in my room if she still wants to be alone.”

Makoto lifted Sousuke from the counter. This time she didn’t fight him, leaning her head on his shoulder as the sake hit. Haru huffed. “Light weight.” Sou gave her the finger as they left the kitchen.

“Do you want to go lay down or sit in the living room?” Makoto spoke softly.

“I don’t care. As long as Nagisa can lower his voice, that would be fine.”

“Head hurt?”

She nodded.

“Probably going to hurt more in a couple of hours,”

“Maybe.”

“I think you should get it looked at in case you have a concussion.”

“Tch, are you trying to be my dad?” She lifted her head and scowled at him. “I’m not calling you daddy, Tachibana.”

“Sou-chan, shh.” Makoto’s cheeks were on fire. They opted to go to the living room. Makoto immediately regretted that decision as Nagisa and Rin snickered. Makoto set her on the couch and put a blanket over her.

“Is she drunk?” Rin asked.

Makoto didn’t look happy. “Talk to your girlfriend.”

“Haru-chan has booze?” Nagisa perked up.

“Not for you, you delinquent. For cooking.” Makoto sat on the floor, his back against the couch. Sousuke played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ears tinted pink. “She was in pain and that was all Haru had.”

Gou laughed. “Certainly doesn’t look like it now.” She hid her smile as Sousuke commented how soft Makoto’s hair was and burst out laughing when his neck turned red.

Touching the outside of his ear Sou muttered quietly. “It’s cute when you get flustered.”

Makoto slowly turned his head to look at her. His face held his normal pleasant smile, but his eyes spoke volumes about the state he was in. Sou’s eyes went wide as a blush colored her checks. She withdrew her hand. “Sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok.” He replied. “You can keep playing with my hair. Just don’t touch my ears.” He winked at her and smirked as her cheeks darkened.

Sou pushed his face away. “Don’t do that.”

He chuckled and rejoined the conversation.

Sou took a moment before she started combing her fingers through his hair again. It was longer than hers now. _Definitely softer_. She could feel Gou’s stare burning into the side of her head while choosing to ignore her and continue playing with Makoto’s kitten soft hair. She knew what she was going to say but didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t even want to acknowledge it herself.

The tips of Makoto’s ears finally returned to normal as he got use to the touch. It did nothing for the raging hard on he still sported. He was thankful that it didn’t seem like anyone noticed. He just hoped no one asked him to move.

Haru announced dinner was ready. Luckily for him Rei and Gou helped her with the bowls. One look at her though and he knew she knew. The smirk on Haru’s face confirmed it. God, he wanted to bury his face in his hands, but that would alert everyone to his predicament. So he suffered through Haru’s knowing smile as his ears tinted red once again.


	9. I Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something..

Sousuke woke up in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. Everything hurt. Haru had giving up her bed even though Sou had insisted it wasn’t necessary. Turns out Haruka Nanase was just as stubborn as she was. Makoto insisted on sleeping on the futon in her room. Gou encouraged it, but for all the wrong reasons.

Haru made Rei stay in the room with them. She trusted Makoto; however, she didn’t want Nagisa getting any ideas. “Haruka-senpai!” Rei squealed in embarrassment.

She groaned as she sat up, head throbbing. Her shoulder was on fire and her hip ached horribly.

“Are you ok?” Makoto’s soft voice floated up to her ears. It sounded like he was screaming through a megaphone.

“No.” She didn’t even bother lying.

“Let me go get you some ice packs. I know Haru has a couple.”

Sousuke nodded, even though she doubted he could see her. Makoto stood and made his way to the door. He returned five minutes later with the ice and a small jar of salve. “Haru said this might help. I could try to rub some into your shoulder if you want.” He whispered.

“Let me ice it first.” She was glad it was dark, but at the moment she didn’t care about the cherry red blush across her cheeks. She just wanted the pain to stop.

“Sure.” He handed her the ice pack. “Where does your head hurt?”

“Where doesn’t it hurt?” Sou adjusted the packs on her shoulder and hip.

“I’m really worried about you, Sou.” He whispered. “Sometimes injuries don’t present themselves right away. I really think you need to see someone sooner than later.”

“No one is going to see me without an adult present. I’ll have to wait until Oba-chan comes home.”

“You could go to the emergency room.”

“I’m not doing it tonight, Makoto.”

“Tomorrow?”

She wasn’t happy but couldn’t deny that he was right. “Yeah. I’ll go tomorrow.” She could tell he was smiling even if she couldn’t see it.

“Do—” She could also hear his nerves getting the better of him as he continued. “I could try to rub the tension out of you neck and shoulder. If you think it would help.” He quickly added.

“She wanted to say something smart, but it sounded nice and if it helped? “Ok.”

Makoto moved to sit behind her. She had removed her hoodie—his hoodie, before applying the ice. She sat feeling rather exposed, in a tank top and night shorts. “Let me know if it’s too much or if you want more.”

“I’m really glad Rei is asleep right now.”

“I-I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

“Yeah, well—you always give me a hard time.”

“Oh my God, Makoto.”

“You have a dirty mind, Sou-chan.”

He rubbed the salve over the muscles as he worked the tissue beneath his fingertips. Makoto’s touch was warm, but still gave her chills even through the pain. Slowly the tension in her neck released, relieving the ache the base of her skull. Sou let her head fall forward as he massaged the left shoulder. Hissing when he made his way to the other side.

“Sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Just be gentle please.”

She tried to relax, but _fuck_ it was sensitive. Sou whimpered involuntarily when his fingers brushed over the sensitive area where her shoulder collided with the wall.

“Too much?”

“Yes, it’s too much. Sou-senpai, Makoto-senpai I know you are trying to be quiet and you are only trying to help her, but could you please not talk?” Rei’s bashful voice broke the silence. “I text my father, he’s a doctor. He’ll be here in the morning.” They didn’t even realize Rei was awake.

“Sorry, Rei.”

“It’s not what it sounded like at all.”

“It’s fine.” She rolled away from them. “I don’t care what you two do, I just don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh my God, Rei. No, it’s not like that at all.” Makoto blurted.

“Shh—you idiot.” Sou scolded. “It did sound that way.”

“It’s ok. Just please be quiet.”

“Prude.”

“Hardly.”

“Sousuke.”

“I don’t even want to know what you and Nagisa get into.”

“More than either of you. Now please—“

“Rei, you little minx.”

“I don’t want to know. Please let’s just stop talking.”

Sousuke snickered and then groaned in pain. “Let’s just be quiet.” They were silent while Makoto finished rubbing her shoulder. Sou bit her lip when it was too painful, reaching back and gripping his thigh. Makoto would lighten his touch or avoid the area completely.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear as to not wake Rei. “How’s you hip?”

A sudden rush of heat floods her body. She had never reacted this way before. Maybe it was because he was touching her. His question was innocent. Or was it? He wouldn’t try anything when she was in pain, would he? He certainly wouldn’t with Rei in the same room. Should she answer him honestly?

Turning her head, his nose grazed her cheek. _Oh, God. He’s so close._ Though, now, he wasn’t touch her at all. If anything, she was still loosely gripping his thigh. _Fuck he was solid. Stop. Just answer the question._ She pulled her hand away. “It still hurts.”

She could feel his shallow breath on her skin. Makoto swallowed and turned his head slightly. Pausing, as if to collect himself (because thanks Rei for putting ideas in his head), “Do you want me to—do you want me to put the salve on for you?”

She couldn’t speak. Sou didn’t think he was deliberately trying to get under her skin at this point but damn if he wasn’t. She nodded. Neither of them moved until Makoto spoke again. “Lay down on your left side for me.” Before she moved, he spoke again. “You are going to have to move part of your shorts, are you ok with that?”

Damn, he made it so easy to fall for him. Sou nodded again and laid down, tucking his pillow under her head. She pulled her shorts and underwear down just over the affected area and buried her face in his pillow. It was just clinical. It wasn’t sexual. She cringed at the thought and almost told him to stop.

Dipping his fingers into the salve, Makoto rubbed them together, coating them properly. He paused and took a deep breath, hand hovering just over the skin. He never asked exactly where it hurt. Their hands trembled as she placed it where it hurt the most. This was so far from touching her shoulder. It was almost intimate. 

Makoto touched her gingerly, almost afraid, yet massaged the bruised flesh tenderly. After a few minutes he withdrew his hand and leaned down to her. “Sou, I can’t. It’s, um, I—I can’t touch you like this.”

She appreciated the restraint he showed and knowing his limits. “It’s ok.” Sousuke sat up slowly. “Thank you for trying.” She stood wobbly. Makoto had to resist the urge to help her up. She crawled back under the safety of the covers. “Good night.”

He stood, although, with some difficulty. “Good night, Sou.” He slipped out of the room to use the restroom.

“You’ve got it almost as bad as he does.” Rei whispered.

“Nosey.” She pinched Rei’s side and she jumped.

“When are you going to stop fighting it and let him date you?”

“Go to sleep, Rei.” Sou said softly. She didn’t need anyone else putting ideas in her head. She wasn’t over her past, even if she was able to talk about it. That didn’t undue the hurt. Makoto was already closer than she wanted. He had made himself comfortable in her life. He was a good guy and a good friend. That was it.

She could practically here Rei next to her, ‘ _You keep telling yourself that.’_

Sighing, Sou tried to get comfortable. _So, why do I feel this sudden co-dependency on him? Because I’m hurt. That’s the only reason._ She could admit to herself that she liked him, but that was it. _Ugh, I don’t need this right now._ Nothing was going to come of it. She was going to focus on her goals. Makoto reentered as quietly as he could. Only then did her mind silence itself letting her close her heavy eyelids and succumb to sleep.

“Well, young lady,” Dr. Ryugazaki said as he pushed up his glasses. “You have definitely done a number on this shoulder. How did you say it happened again?”

“I got shoved into a brick wall.” Sou spoke quietly. Her head still pounding.

“She got tackled into the wall and thrown to the ground.” Haruka spoke tersely, arms crossed, contemplating on how she could smuggle a paring knife on campus to castrate that bastard and not get expelled.

The doctor looked over Sou’s head at Rei and Haru as they stood on the other side of the room. “I see.” He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. “I don’t think it’s torn, but it’s hard to tell without imaging. It is severely bruised. I want you to wear an immobilizer until the swelling goes down. Your hip will recover much quicker. Continue icing both twenty minutes every hour for the next few days. Now, let’s check your head.”

He performed a series of tests to check for concussion. Sou winced and turned her head when he shined the pen light in her eyes. “Your motor skills are fine as well as your balance, but you do have a mild concussion. When your grandmother gets back from her trip, I highly suggest you get some x-rays of that shoulder. I’m going to write you a prescription for a muscle relaxer and pain killer.”

“I don’t want to take any medicine.”

“This is just slightly stronger than what you can get over the counter. And the muscle relaxer is a low dosage. I am not supposed to be writing this without your guardian’s consent, and I could lose my license. But you are in pain and you need rest.” He tore the prescription from the pad. Rei took it to get filled. “No rigorous activities until that shoulder heals completely. Get as much rest as you can while you are on break. Hydrate. I cannot stress that enough. Keep your calorie intake up. You are injured and your body will need the extra calories to repair the damage.” Haru nodded in the background leaving to get a shopping list together.

“Thank you, Dr. Ryugazaki.”

“You are more than welcome. Rei speaks very highly of you, Sousuke, and sees you as a role model. It hurt her to see you suffering like this. Do not push yourself when you return to sports, easy yourself back into it. Track will be easier than swim. You are going to want to nurse that shoulder. Push yourself and you will have permanently damage.” He packed up his things and stood. “I’ll check in with Rei to see how you are doing in a couple of days.”

Sousuke slept most of the day after Rei came back with her medication and Haru made her eat a healthy portion of food. She was going to be mothered and bullied into getting better fast.

Makoto stayed with her when everyone continued their plans to go to the beach. She told him to go, but he insisted. Haru made them bentos for the day. She shared a silent conversation with Makoto causing him to whine her name in embarrassment before she smirked and shut the door behind her.

After Makoto convinced Sou to eat a lunch she wasn’t hungry for, they lazed together on the couch. Flipping channels, they finally settled on a nature documentary keeping the volume low.

“I wanted to go to the beach this weekend.” Sou muttered as she adjusted the strap on the immobilizer.

Makoto leaned over to help her untwist the back. “We can still go, but I’ll have to carry you.”

She gave a huff of laughter. “That’s not going to happen.” 

“Well, let’s bring the beach to you then.” Makoto stood and opened the windows and the backdoor creating a cross breeze throughout the house. He retrieved two beach towels from the linen closet. Laying one over the couch and the other on the floor. He turned the smart tv to YouTube and searched for ten hours of ocean waves. An image of the beach appeared with the gentle sound of waves hitting the shore. Disappearing into the kitchen, he came back with a popsicle. Snapping it in half he presented it to Sousuke.

Sou smiled. “You are too much Tachibana.”

Makoto shrugged and sat cross-legged on the towel. “I do things like this for the twins all the time, except they’re a lot more demanding than you are.”

“I can imagine. I’d say we should change into our swimsuits, but that’s too much effort, especially with this thing.” She pointed to the brace around her shoulder.

“This will have to do then.” He took her stick when she was done and discarded them. Makoto settled on the towel again leaning back on his hands. Sousuke was already laying down on the couch when he returned, eyes closed.

“Hey, Makoto?” He looked her direction. “Thanks.”

He smiled even though she couldn’t see it. “Anytime.”


	10. Right Thru Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave up on this story, but I was talked out of it ;)  
> So I ended up writing two more chapters. Second one will be up soon.

The first few weeks back to school was hell. Sousuke’s grandmother was livid, bringing the hammer down on the principal and superintendent. Even threatening to go to the media. Sousuke begged her not to, damn near on the verge of tears. One look at her, and her grandmother abandoned the idea then and there. But she wasn’t letting those assholes know.

Her shoulder was not torn, which was a huge relief, however, she was not allowed to swim for three weeks. It almost killed her not being able to do the one thing she loved the most.

Once again, the rumors spread like wildfire. Only this time, Sousuke had a group of friends willing to stand by her. She was never allowed to be alone. Someone was always there to walk her to and from class. Even Haru showed up when no one else could. She was still set on feeding this guy his own sac if he ever showed his face. And so far, he hadn’t.

There were rallies, three in total, about reporting suspicious activities, abusive or bullying behavior. They never called Sou out, but everyone knew it was because of her. The wounds she sustained hadn’t healed before going back to school.

She hated the attention. The whispers. The stares. She just wanted to focus on her future. Right now, she was stuck in the present with frequent trips to the past. Sou became increasingly colder, more withdrawn. LIving up to the nickname that had somehow caught up to her. Rei and Gou had presented her with a jersey style t-shirt that read ICE QUEEN 01 on the back. “Might as well live up to the reputation. Fuck everyone else.”

And that was when Sou stopped giving a fuck what they thought what they had to say. She wore the shirt proudly and owned it. Everyone on the track and swim team had her back. That was all that mattered.

They determined the guy stalking her wasn’t someone who attended Samazuka, but someone who had possibly seen Sou at a swim meet and recognized her from her old school, given what he said. No one knew that except Rin, Gou and Makoto. The campus was closed off to visitors during the school week unless there was a game between schools. The safety of their students was now a high priority. Everyone who entered needed a pass.

She focused on track even though her heart was in the pool. Sou continued to sprint but wasn’t bold enough to take the hurdles. One wipe out would set her back even further.

When she was finally allowed back in the water, Rin kept her in the warmup lanes for a majority of practice. She hated it, but knew it was necessary. Sou continued coaching Ai and Rei. Nagisa claimed it was an unfair advantage. Sou said she’d buy his favorite treat if he managed to beat Ai. And since Nagisa secretly harbored the appetite of an entire sumo wrestling team, he did his best to make sure he got that prize.

Rei stood next to her as they watched Nagisa perfect his stroke. “I’ve never seen him so focused. I had no idea that’s all it took.”

“Your man is a garbage disposal. He might have a parasite. Have you had him tested?”

Rei pulled a face. “Sou—please don’t ever say that again.”

She snickered, “But you’re getting him checked, now aren’t you?”

“You are horrible.”

“Yes, I am. Back in the water. One of us is getting to finals and if it’s not me, it’s you.” Sou smiled just for her, then quickly donned her perpetual scowl before anyone else saw.

Anyone else besides Makoto. He saw everything.

Rumors spread about their relationships as well. Apparently, she had corrupted the nicest boy in the school. The devious smirk Makoto gave her should be illegal on his face. “Guess I just like bad girls.” And that wink, ugh! However, they did nothing to dispel them.

She had reluctantly let Makoto become her rock. There were few times when he wasn’t around. They sat closer together, unless Sou needed space. That was one of the best things about Makoto, he always seemed to know when she needed to be alone.

And then there were times when he would purposefully crowd her space to get a reaction out of her. It usually ended up with her punching him in the side or pinching his arm. He would laugh and tell her she was mean, but he ate it up nonetheless. Makoto was the only one, besides Rin, who was allowed to put their arm around her shoulder.

Gou teased her at every opportunity about their status. “Which I might remind you, is nonexistent.”

“Sousuke.” she would stubbornly point her finger up at her. “You need to stop playing hard to get and make it official. Makoto is good for you. He might not wait forever.”

But time and time again, Makoto reassured her he would wait. His heart belonged to her and no one else. She had told him multiple times he would get over it. His response was always the same.

“Nope. I will wait. Even if we are in our geriatric years and committed to a nursing home, I’ll still be chasing you. I’m going to marry you, Sou, and make you incredibly happy.”

“That sounds like a threat, Tachibana.”

Sou humored him, as every time it escalated a little further into the fantasy he created. “Are we having any kids?”

“Yes, a dozen.”

Sou would cackle at him and tell him to keep dreaming.

“Ok, so maybe not a dozen but at least six.”

“You keep smoking those pipe dreams.”

“We could adopt. You could continue swimming professionally and I could stay home and take care of our kids.”

“Wait—”

“We could have two boys and four girls or maybe an even mix.”

“Makoto—”

“You could name them.”

“Tachibana”

“Too much?”

“You—you’re not going to pursue your swim career?”

“I mean, if it happens, it happens, but—I really want a big family. I’d be happy with coaching. My dream isn’t quite the same as yours and Rin’s, or even Haru’s.”

Sousuke was quiet, almost remorseful.

“Sou, what’s wrong?”

“I,” She sighed. “I always thought we’d make it to the international stage. All of us.”

Makoto took her hand in his. “Sou, these are dreams far off in the future. I want to get through high school and college first. If I make it that far with swimming, then that’s awesome. I’m just thinking beyond that.”

Sou looked up into his smiling jade eyes. Eyes that shown with the future and purest intentions. “You see me that far into your future?”

Makoto squeezed her hand. “I’ll be chasing you until I’m old and grey. You are the most amazing person who has come into my life. I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to.”

She knew how sincere he was, she could see it in his eyes. Sou ducked her head down. “You are going to ruin my reputation as a hard ass.”

“And why’s that?”

“Tch”

Makoto chuckled. “I won’t tell anyone.”

~~~

Makoto sat across from Sousuke as they studied. The first semester was wrapping up and everyone was cramming in as much studying as they could. Some had already started taking their finals. Sou was going over her econ notes, not really paying him any mind, when he slid a sheet of paper across the table.

She glanced up. “What’s this?”

He had this look about him as a confident smirk graced his lips. “This, is my final grade for calculus.” Sou stared at the paper. 97.8% _Oh, shit._ Makoto leaned back in his seat. “I believe you owe me one date, ma’am.”

Sou kept her face as neutral as possible. “Good job, Tachibana. I’m impressed but I expected no less.”

“Well, I did have a good teacher. Even though she did everything possible to distract me and set me up for failure.”

She opened her mouth, a scowl creased her brow, almost taking the bait. Sou schooled her expression back to indifference. “It appears I didn’t distract you enough since I now owe you a date. Congratulations.”

Makoto took the paper and stood. “I’ll let you study.” He looked entirely too smug. Winking, “Think about where you want to eat.”

She watched his retreating form. Crossing her arms on the table she rested her head on them. Cram session officially ruined; all thought left her brain.

“Oh, fuck. I have a date with Tachibana Makoto.” Studies forgotten as panic set in. She searched through her bag retrieving her phone. Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

_Where are you?_

_I’m in my room studying. Everything ok, Sou?_

_I am freaking out. Coming to you._

_Ok. Door’s unlocked._

Sousuke threw he things in her backpack and hauled ass across the campus to the dorms. Taking the stairs two at a time, she quickly found herself at Gou’s door. Entering she dropped her bag and slid down the door after locking it.

“Sou what is wrong with you?” Gou jumped up and rushed to her side. “Did that guy show up?”

She shook her head and waved away the notion. Out of breath she struggled to get the words out. “I—shit—ah—Gou—”

“Take your time.” She tried to comfort her.

Gulping down a large breath. “He passed.” Sou’s eyes were wide and panicked.

Gou tilted her head. Sou never told her about her deal with Makoto. “Who passed what? Oh, Makoto passed calc? Awesome.”

Sou shook her head. “No-no-no. I, fuck, why did I do that?”

“What did you do? I thought you’d be happy he passed.”

Sou growled in frustration and stood. “I told Makoto I’d go on a date with him if he passed the class with a 95%.” She began pacing. “The idiot got a 97.8%.”

“Sou, you have a date with Makoko?” Gou’s eyes started lighting up with glee.

Turning to Gou, her shoulders dropped in defeat and pout spread across her face. “Yeah.”

Gou laughed fully to the point of tears when she remembered Makoto mentioned it a while back. “Oh, honey, you got played.”

Sou covered her face with both hands. “I know.” She whined. “I can’t focus on anything now and I am wigging out. I have two finals tomorrow, and I can’t think!”

“You like him.”

“We’ve established this. Although, I’m not very fond of him at this moment.”

“No, Sou, you are crushing on him.” Gou was giddy with excitement.

“What? No!”

“Yes, you are, Sou. There is nothing wrong with that. You two spend a lot of time together it’s only natural that you would start catching feelings.”

“Gou—I’m not—I don’t—” Gou raised a brow at her halfhearted denial. “Oh, I don’t have time for this. I can’t have—aarrgghh! Dammit, Tachibana!”

“Ok, calm down, calm down.”

“It’s not the end of the world.” Gou guided Sou to her desk chair. “You’ve done worse.” That sobered Sou up. “It’s just Makoto. He is literally the sweetest, most respectful—”

“—except when he’s being a little shit.”

“—except when his being a little shit. Look, you _know_ him. It doesn’t necessarily change anything unless you want it to.”

“I know.”

“So why are you freaking out?”

“Because it’s Makoto.”

Gou crossed her arms and pursed her lips, waiting.

“I know, I know. Makoto is amazing and everyone else knows it too. I don’t want to complicate our friendship with making this into something more. I’m terrified of getting hurt, of hurting him. He’s too sweet for all my bullshit, Gou.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn’t care about all that and just wants to be with you because he likes you the way you are? Bullshit and all? He doesn’t know you like Rin and I do. The Sou he likes is the one who went through trauma, is scarred from it, and is still an amazing person.” Gou gripped her hands in her own. “There is nothing wrong with letting yourself like him.” She let go and stepped back. “Mako is tougher than you think. Clearly he likes a challenge.” She smirked. “Just go on the date and see what happens.”

Gou was right. She needs to get a grip. This was just Makoto. He already knew her deep dark secrets and still teased her relentlessly about getting married and having kids together.

Sou took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Standing she hugged Gou.

“Feel better?” Gou squeezed her.

“Yes, thank you. Now I’m going to go find him and kick his ass for interrupting my study session.”

“Atta girl.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Gou whipped out her phone. _You’re in trouble._

_What did I do?_

_You’ll find out. Good luck. Watch your ass._

“What is that supposed to mean? I hate it when Gou sends cryptic messages.”

Rin stretched for his jog as Makoto pocketed his phone and tied his shoes. “I stopped trying to decipher those years ago.” He caught a glimpse over Makoto’s shoulder and smirked. “But I’m thinking you’re about to find out.”

Makoto followed his gaze. “Oh shit.” He muttered.

Sou narrowed her eyes as their gaze met. It sent a shiver of terror and delight down his spine. He turned to meet her head on. He was sure his heart shouldn’t beat this fast at seeing her angry. He stood his ground as she got in his face.

“You have effectively ruined my study session. If I fail any of these finals, I’m going to fuck you up. You do not get to talk to me until finals are over. Got it?” He nodded. Oh, he should not be thinking all these inappropriate things right now.

Sou stepped back. “I want to go somewhere that serves a variety of pork. You better take me somewhere fun. I’m not trying to sit in a dark theater for two hours. This is a onetime deal; make the most of it.” She peered around Makoto’s shoulder, “Hi, Rin.” Turning on her heals she strode back towards the library.

Makoto let out the breath he was holding. “Holy shit.”

“Wait a second. What just happened here? Do you have a date with Sousuke?”

Makoto nodded and put his hands on his knees.

“How the hell did you manage that?”

We made a bet. I won.” He smirked.

“You hurt her I’ll kill you.” Rin zipped up his jacket.

“I think she would beat you to it.”

Rin snickered. “Probably. Well, come on let’s get going.”

“I need you to give me a minute.”

Rin stared non-pulsed. “Oh my God, Mako, get it together man.”

Luckily for Makoto, his ass was spared. Sou passed all her finals and classes for the semester. He didn’t push her right away for their ‘date’. He was antsy and giddy, and it was driving Rin absolutely nuts.

_Will you just go out with him already?_

_Fine._

_Gou, I need help with an outfit._

_I’ll be over in fifteen._

_So, are we going to do this or what?_

Makoto tried to contain his girly squeal. Thank God he was in his room when he got the message.

_Tomorrow at one? I can pick you up at your place._

Why did her heart start hammering in her chest? Stop. It’s not even like that.

_Ok._

_What are we doing?_

_Something fun._

Eye roll. _You’re not going to tell me?_

_Nope. You’ll have to wait and see._

_Fine._

_I’m excited for our date, Sousuke. :D_

“Me too.” She muttered and shook her head.

_Gag._

_Aww, be nice._ _☹_

_Why? It’s overrated and it will ruin my image._

_You don’t like spending time with me?_

_Pitiful_

_Yes, I enjoy your company._

_:D I knew it!_

_Don’t get any ideas, Tachibana._

_Never, Yamazaki._

She stared at her phone. Makoto had never called her by her last name before. It was...hot. _Oh my God, what is wrong with you. It’s your last fucking name._

There was a wrap at her bedroom door. She jumped up, opening it to see her best friend on the other side. “Gou, I’m in trouble.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

Sousuke thrust her phone into Gou’s hand. She read the messages and scrolled back further. “Aww, Sou, these are such cute pics of you two. Who took them?”

“What? Gimme that. You are so nosey, Gou.” Sou threw her phone on the bed and plopped down on the mattress. “What am I going to do? Why am I this nervous?”

Gou opened her closet and started riffling through it. “You’re nervous because you really like him, and you don’t want anything to fuck it up.” She sat next to Sou on the bed. “No matter what you do or how this date goes, Makoto will still be smitten with you.”

Sou glanced at her. “You think?”

“Oh, sweetie. He’s got so much worse than you.”

Sou let herself fall back on the bed. Grabbing her pillow, she screamed her frustration into it, before tossing the offending fluff away.

Gou giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so frazzled before. He’s really gotten to you, hasn’t he?”

“Gou, what am I gong to do? I don’t want to like this boy.”

“I think it’s a little late for that.”

“I even tried to be mean and he just keeps coming back for more. I don’t get it.”

“I think he likes it. All the girls that try to talk to him or confess are always such simps. You’re not. And you’ve made it clear that he’s barking up the wrong tree. Maybe Mako likes the challenge. And if you think about it, he’s done a pretty good job at wearing you down.” Sou scowled. “Not like that. Mako would never hurt anyone, he’s just growing on you.”

Sou sighed. “Yeah, I don’t like it. I don’t want to be put in that vulnerable spot again. I know you keep telling me he won’t hurt me. But I can’t let it go. I’m not ready.”

“Then just enjoy being around him. He knows you have boundaries and you are quick to let him know when he’s crossed them. Just go on this date and have fun. You’ve been out with him before it just wasn’t labeled a ‘date.’”

Sou was quiet as Gou continued digging through her closet, pulling a few things out and putting them back. She turned to Sou, who had withdrawn into quiet contemplation. “You know what you need? A new outfit. Let’s go to the mall.”

“Gou, I don’t want—”

“Get up. We’re going.” She grabbed Sousuke’s hand and pulled her up.

“Fine. You’re such a bully.”

“No, I’m your best friend and I am getting you out of your own head.”

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look adorable.”

“This would look better on you. I don’t like pink.”

“No, you’re right. You like darker broodier colors.”

“Rude.”

“Truth. Here, go put this on.”

Sou changed into yet another ludicrously cutesy get up.” _Barf._ She pulled out her phone.

_I hope you’re happy. Gou insisted we go shopping for this date._

She snapped a pic of her extremely disgruntled image in the mirror and sent it.

_Oh my God, Sou. I don’t know how to say this, but pink is not your color. Lol._

_That’s what I keep telling her._

_I’m sorry not-girlfriend. You don’t have to buy anything special for me. Just dress how you normally do. You look beautiful no matter what you wear._

“Jesus, Mako.” She muttered.

“What is taking you so long?” Gou tapped on the door.

Sou opened the door, her cheeks on fire. “You’re talking to Mako, aren’t you?” Snatching the phone, she typed a quick message.

_Go away, Mako. We are having a girl’s day—Gou._

_Stop making her dress in pink. She doesn’t like it. She doesn’t need a new outfit for our date. She’s perfect no matter what she wears._

_Awww, so precious. Now go away. She’ll see you tomorrow._

_:P_

Gou handed the phone over. “Are you done?”

“Maybe. Let’s try something more to your style.” Sou settled with a pair of light-colored capris and a teal top. “To bring out your eyes.” Which Sou rolled heavily in their sockets.

They chattered over snacks in the food court. Giggling over silly stories. “Hey, do you want me to do your make-up for tomorrow?”

“No, I think I’m ok. I know how to do it. Plus, according to this agreement, this is just a ‘thank you’ date.”

“You really don’t believe, that do you?”

Sou sighed. “No, not really. I was bamboozled.”

Gou laughed. “Yeah, you were.” Sou’s phone went off on the table. “Oooh, is it lover boy?”

“I’m going to need you to refrain from every saying that again.”

_Hey, sorry to interrupt girl time, but can I call you really quick?_

_Sure._

“Hey.”

“Hi, Sou. So, I have a bit of bad news about tomorrow. The twins found out where we were going and begged to come along.” Makoto sighed. “I couldn’t say no. But my parents are giving me extra money to take them for a few hours and they’ll come pick them up. After that the rest of the afternoon will be ours. I’m sorry. I hope that will be, ok?”

“It’s fine, Makoto. I don’t have a problem if your siblings tag along.   
Must be pretty awesome if they want to go too. Do you want me to meet you at your place?”

“Would you mind?”

“I’ll be there at one.”

“I’ll text you the address.”

“Thanks, see ya.”

“Bye.”

“What happened?”

“The rugrats are tagging along.”

“Aw, no! Sou, I’m sorry. That just means he’ll have to take you out again.”

“What? No. They’ll only be there for a few hours before his parents pick them up.”

“Still.”

“I think it will be a good thing though. He’d be more focused on them and it will take my mind off this being on this date”

Gou sucked on her straw. “Hmm. Still think he owes you a proper date.”

Sou got up to throw her trash away. “It was just supposed to be a thank you date. Nothing romantic.”

“Well, I hope whatever he planned, that you two have fun.”

“Are you going to pester him about it?”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Oh, I’m not going to tell you I’m just nosey.” They stood and headed out. “Let’s go back to my house and play with your hair.”

Sou rolled her eyes and smiled. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Up next: date night!
> 
> besitos!!


	11. Thinking Bout You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The all anticipated date! Enjoy!!

Sou could hear the Tachibana twins before she reached the door. Not having siblings of her own, she had no idea how this was going to play out. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she knocked on the door.

_I got it!_

_No, I want to get it!_

_I got here first; you need to get your shoes on._

_Onii-chan! Ran’s being bossy again._

Oh boy.

The door was thrown open. A little girl with one pigtail done stood in the doorway.

“Ran, we need to finish your hair.”

Sou smirked at the flustered sound of Makoto’s voice somewhere in the house. “Hi.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Sou.”

“Onii-chan! Your girlfriend is here!”

“Ran!”

The little girl took off down the hall. Makoto trotted down the stairs, little brother clinging to his back.

“I am so sorry, Sou. Please come in.”

“Thank you. Looks like you’ve got your hands full.”

“You have no idea. Take your shoes off. It’s going to take me a few minutes to finish getting them ready.”

“Onii-chan,” The little boy stage whispered over his shoulder. “Who’s that?”

“Sousuke, this is Ren. Ren, this is my friend, Sou. You’ve already met Ran.”

“Is she mean?”

Sou raised her brows a small smile split her lips. “No, she’s not mean. She’s very nice.”

“She looks mean.”

Sou laughed.

“Ren! What is with you two today?”

“It’s ok, I do look mean.” Sou gave the little boy a sweet smile. “I promise, it’s just my face.”

“Sorry, Sou-chan.”

Makoto put him down. “Go bring me your shoes. The red ones please.” Ren took off down the hall. “Ran, if we don’t finish your hair we can’t go.”

The little girl ran into the hall where they stood, colliding with Makoto’s leg, wrapping her arms around him. When Ran stared at Sousuke, the teen could already tell how this was going to go. “Where’s Haru-chan?”

Makoto detached his sister from his leg and took her hand. “Haru-chan is with Rin. And you are being very rude to our guest. If you can’t be nice then we can’t go, and that will make me very sad.” Ran pouted. “What do you say?”

“Sorry, Sou-chan.”

“It’s ok, Ran. Maybe you can tell me where we’re going, since Makoto won’t.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up. She took a deep breath just as Makoto’s hand clamping over her mouth. He put his finger to his lips. “It’s a secret, remember?” Ran nodded excitedly. “Ok, let’s get your hair done so we can go.”

She grabbed the brush sticking out of the side pocket of his cargo shorts and jetted to the living room. Makoto took a deep breath and gave her his sunshine smile. “Hi.”

Sou smirked. “Hi.”

“You look really nice.”

“So do you.” She grabbed his arms and turned him around. “But before you start fanboying you need to take care of the of the twins first.” And pushed him in their direction.

“You know, it’s not nice to lie to a child.”

“I didn’t.”

“You said you were nice.”

“So did you.”

“God, I love you.”

She cuffed the back of his head as they walked into the living room.

“Onii-chan, I can’t find the red shoes.”

“Just grab a pair of sneakers, Ren. It’s fine.”

Sou watched Makoto gently pull Ran’s hair up into a pigtail and brushed it out.

“You have very pretty hair, Ran.”

“Thank you. Onii-chan brushes it one hundred times every night.”

Makoto giggled nervously. “I heard somewhere it’s good for growth.”

“Makoto, are you reading ladies magazines?” Sou teased.

Blushing, he shrugged. “My mom has them laying around. I peek at them once in a while.” Sou smirked knowingly.

Ren came in the room with his sneakers, distraught. “Onii-chan, I couldn’t find two that matches.”

“That looks dumb, Ren. They have to match.”

“Ran.” Makoto tugged her hair. “Be nice.”

Sousuke spoke up as the little boy’s frustration grew. “I think it looks cool. Why not be a little adventurous? They’re the same style, just different colors.” Ren stood awestruck. “Do you want some help putting them on?” Ren nodded. “Come sit on the couch.” He did as he was told. Sou knelt down and slipped his shoes on, tying them quickly. “All done. Looks good buddy.” Sitting next to him, his little cheeks burned red. Sou smiled. The rare one that makes her ten times more radiant. Ren hid his face in his hands as she giggled.

Ran glanced up at Makoto who had the same dopey face her brother did. “Ew. Boys are so gross.”

Sou looked over at Makoto’s little sister and rolled her lips between her teeth to stop from laughing out loud.

“Onii-chan, can we go now?” Ran stood and tugged his hand.

Makoto stood, mouthing the words, _I love you_ , before he turned his attention to his sister. “Yes, you two get your hoodies and we can go.” Both shot up the stairs.

“They’re cute.”

“They’re demons. Thank you for that. Ren’s a little sensitive and his sister is a bit of a bully.”

“I can see that.” They moved to the front door. “She doesn’t like me.”

“Give her some time. She’s not used to seeing anyone but Gou and Haru here. She was like that the first couple of times Rei visited too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Did I tell you; you look pretty today?”

Sousuke stopped herself from tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. “You did. No compliments, remember?”

“I can’t help it when it’s true.”

“I’ll leave.”

“Please don’t.” Physically restrained himself from reaching out for her hand. The twins came barreling around the corner, crashing into Makoto from behind. He didn’t so much as flinch, being so use to it by now.

“Onii-chan, carry me!”

“No, me!”

“You always get a piggyback ride.”

“Nuh-uh!”

Makoto turned. “Ran asked first, then you get a turn Ren.”

“I can give you a piggyback ride if you want?” Sou offered. Ren’s face immediately went red again. Makoto tittered at his reaction. “Or, how about you hold my hand. I get lost easily.” Sou made an embarrassed face.

“O-okay.” Ren took her hand and they headed out the door.

“Lucky.” Makoto muttered teasingly.

“Try not to get too jealous of an eight-year-old, Mako.”

“Too late.”

“Onii-chan, you’re being gross.”

“Yeah, stop being gross, Mako.”

“You guys are so mean.”

Sou and Ran giggled. They found a bond: ganging up on Makoto.

“I understand now why they wanted to come along.” Sou smiled as they stood in line to purchase tickets to the fair.

“You wanted fun and food.” Makoto shrugged. “This has rides, games and a ton of food trucks.”

“I’ve never been to a fair.”

“Seriously?” Makoto’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I hope you like it, I’m kinda nervous now.”

“You worry too much.” Sou went for her wallet as they got to the counter.

Makoto gently placed his hand over hers. “My treat, remember?”

“Are you going to do this all day?”

“Yes.” He said stubbornly.

Sou put her money away. “Okay.”

“Ren do you want a ride now?” Makoto asked as he put Ran down.

Ren looked up at Sou still holding her hand. She smiled down at him. His little cheeks colored. “Um, I’m ok.”

“He’s already stealing you away from me.” Makoto pretended to be upset.

“Well he is pretty cute.” She taunted, giggling at the tiny squeak that escaped Ren.

Makoto laughed.

“Onii-chan-“Ren whined.

“I want to play games!” Ran hollered pulling Makoto’s arm.

The twins hyped each other up and ran ahead. “Hey, not too far you two.” Makoto called after them.

They spent the afternoon chasing after the kids, going from one game stall to another. They rode rides together. Most on this side of the park Sou and Makoto were too big for, so they watched instead.

Sou won Ren a blue teddy bear. Ran insisted Makoto win her one too. Her bear was purple. This turned into a competition on who would win the twin the most prizes. Both left with balloons, a giant pixie stix, a goldfish, and two stuffed animals. Makoto hopped them up on as much sugar as he dared before meeting his parents at the front gate. He knew they would crash later.

The Tachibana’s hadn’t met Sou formally but heard a great deal about her. “Onii-chan, can Sou-chan come over again?” Their parents raised their brows.

“Sure, if she wants.”

The two brothers looked at her expectantly. “I would like that. If it’s alright with your parents and Makoto.”

“It would be more than ok with us.” Makoto’s mom smiled exactly like her son. “Thank you for letting the kids tag along. I know it wasn’t part of the plan today. “

Sou turned her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Mom—” Makoto gritted embarrassed.

Tittering she handed him several bills. “Here. Have fun you two. Not too late Makoto.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I have to be back by eleven anyway.”

The Tachibana family departed leaving the two teens standing awkwardly by the front gate.

Makoto stuck his hands in his back pockets. “Where would you like to go first? There’s at least half of the fair we haven’t gotten to yet.”

“Wanna start with some rides.”

“Sure.”

Most of the rides Makoto was alright with. Except the one that swung upside down. He gripped his knees when they got off. Sou chuckled at him as he tried to calm his stomach. “Are you going to throw up?”

He shook his head. “Just glad we didn’t eat first. Might have been a different story then.”

“You would hate the amusement parks in Tokyo. Lots of big rollercoasters. There’s one that’s like a giant arcade, lots of video games. The VR is pretty cool.”

“That sounds like fun. There’s an arcade close by. We can go there when were done here if you’re up for it and we still have time.”

“Putting all your eggs in one basket, Tachibana. Next date is going to have some pretty high standards to live up to.” Sou teased.

Makoto smiled devilishly at her joke. “So, you’d go out with me again?”

Sou’s face dropped. _Shit._ She crossed her arms going for nonchalance. “Sure, but you’d have to earn it.”

“What would I have to do to ‘earn it’?”

“Makoto—”

“Yes, Sousuke?”

“Let’s get through this one first before you consider planning for the next.”

They played a few games around the stalls to let Makoto’s stomach settle before getting back to the rides. They came to stand in front of a shooting gallery. The prizes were huge sharks of all kinds. Sou stared up at them. There was a ginormous whale shark that caught her eye.

“Do you want me to win you one?”

“You saying I can’t do it?” She side-eyed him. 

“No, but I’d like to try if you’d let me.”

“Makoto, I’m not lugging a huge ass whale shark around this park.”

Makoto laughed. “Oh, how about a smaller one then?”

Sou’s frown didn’t reach her eyes. “Fine.”

Both of them walked away with several animals. Opting to give them all away except for Sou’s more manageable whale shark and Makoto’s orca. She told him his other plushy was lonely. Sou went for indifference and was believable until she met his bright green gaze and goofy, stupidly attractive smile. “Shut up.” Her embarrassment made his grin even wider.

“Are you hungry?” Makoto asked sweetly. Ugh, he would do anything for this woman. It wasn’t fair how she had him eating out of the palm of her hand and she didn’t even know it.

“Are you done with the rides?”

“Yes, definitely.” He confirmed quickly.

“Then yes, I’m hungry.”

Makoto led her to the food truck circle. Sou was in heaven with the variety, stopping by at least five different trucks picking items they could share, going back for more if they really liked the food.

Makoto smiled down at her as they shared a funnel cake. “Sousuke, are you having a good time?”

She licked the powder from her fingers. “I am having a great time. You did good, Makoto.” Sou couldn’t with his optimistic smile. She was so doomed.

“Are you ready to go home or would you like to check out the arcade? We still have time before we have to catch the train back.”

There was so much hope in his eyes. He didn’t want this date to end. If she was being honest with herself, neither did she. Makoto reached up to wipe the errant smudge of powder off her nose. Biting her lip, _this is still ok. Makoto’s safe._ “Ok, let’s do it.” She smiled at his giddiness. “Silly puppy.”

“Puppy?” 

She laughed when Makoto tilted his head. He stared at her, awestruck by her beauty. “Oops. Internal monolog was off.”

Smiling, he countered. “You should laugh more often. So beautiful.” She immediately stopped and scowled. “Oops, internal monolog was off.”

“Ass.” She tossed their trash. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Yep.” He instinctively grasped her hand to lead her through the throng of people that began crowding around the food trucks. This seemed to be a practiced move, probably something he’d done with Haru all their lives. His hand engulfed hers as he laced their fingers together when a group of unruly kids bumped into them. She always felt her hands were rather large for a woman. Sou was hyperaware of how small they were in comparison.

Her entire face was heated. She chastised herself for getting flustered over Makoto’s hands. He had so many other features to fawn over. _Stop._ His warmth seeped into her skin. _Not helping._ There was a gentleness even as he held her firmly, ensuring she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. _Stop focusing on his damn hands._ There was a slight roughness to them, a couple calluses on his palm. Sou shuddered at the thought of them skimming across her skin. _Oh God—please fucking stop._ Gou would tell her she had a hand kink. _Ok fine! I like his damn hands!_ She was so uncomfortable with her intrusive thoughts, however, didn’t release his hand once the crowd thinned out.

Makoto was keenly aware of every detail of how Sou’s hand fit and felt in his own. If the red tint of his ears was any indication. He glanced over her way to see she was just as flustered. “Um, Sou. Is this ok?”

Turning away, she squeezed his hand. Then added as an afterthought, “Don’t get used to it.”

He tried to contain his smile, but it didn’t work. “Ok. We’re almost there.”

“Try not to be so happy about this.”

“Let me have my moment. It might not happen again.”

“Fine.” He swung their hands together until she huffed a laugh. “Ok, ok. You win. But I’m kicking your ass at air hockey and fucking you up on DDR.”

“You can try.” He glinted.

“Oh, it’s on.”

“Bring it.”

“Rin’s right. You are a horrible cheat!”

“I am not cheating. My reach is just longer.”

“Keep you monkey arms on your side of the table.”

Sou lost four games of air hockey but did mop the floor with Makoto in DDR. They almost evened out with hoops, which Makoto won because he bumped her hip and cheated at that too. Skeet ball and the zombie game were all hers.

“Shoot! Shoot!! Makoto you’re going to die!”

“Agh! I don’t like this game! AAGH!! They’re too close!”

“You have to shoot them to keep them away. What are you doing?? You can’t hide!” Sou started laughing hysterically.

“I’m going to have nightmares for months!!”

“Oh, come on you big baby.” She pulled him out of the seat.

“I love you. Oh my God, I love you.” He praised as he tried to shake the gory images from his head.

“Save it, Tachibana.” Sou dragged him to the VR games. “Think you can handle this?” She raised a brow challenging him.

“Oh, you are so mean to me.” He squeezed her hand and stepped into her bubble. She felt the warmth rolling off him, could count his eyelashes if she wanted. His voice deceptively low and seductive. “I’m going to kick your ass so hard in this game.”

He laughed as she forcefully pushed him away. “You wish. Suit up buttercup.”

The last thing they did at the arcade was the photo booth. “I want to remember how amazing this night was, just in case this is the only one I get.” Makoto’s eyes twinkled like morning dew across the greenest pastures.

Sou felt it then and there. The way his eyes shone just for her; his perfect smile pulled across those soft full lips. She had fallen for Makoto. Fallen hard. She’d keep it to herself. _Maybe let Gou know? No—definitely couldn’t let her know. Fuck! She already knew. Ugh!_

“Ok, but if you try anything, so help me Makoto.”

He squeezed her hand and gave her a quick wink. “You don’t know me by now?”

“Yeah,” She spoke softly, “I know you.”

There was no way both of them were sitting on that little bench. Makoto was too damn big. Sou ducked out of the booth. “I’m out.”

He chuckled and grabbed her arm. “Oh, come on Sou.”

“No. No way in hell am I sitting on your lap. We can take selfies later.” He gave her those eyes. “Wha-what are you doing? S-stop. Makoto, I swear to—ugh! No!” He waited her out. Stubborn ass.

“It’s only two minutes.” His hand slid down her arm where he rubbed his thumb over her wrist. “Please?”

She hated him.

Correction.

She hated how weak she was for him. “Fine.”

They staggered around in the booth trying to make it work, gracelessly getting settled. The pictures captured every aspect of their relationship. The first one was stiff and awkward. Second picture was more playful as both made pouty faces. Third frame, they were sporting faux scowls. The next one, Sou had poked Makoto in the side. His flinching grin made it obvious that he was ticklish to anyone who saw the photo, Sou beamed her bright smile lighting up her entire aura. The fifth was one that caught them by surprise. The shifting from Sousuke’s teasing had Makoto looming over her, hand wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck as they stared into the other’s eyes. Lips parted; it wouldn’t have taken much effort to press them together.

A rowdy teen pounded on the back of the booth startling them apart. Sou moved off Makoto’s lap and pulled back the curtain. He reached down to grab the set of pictures and exited the booth.

Handing a strip to Sou, “These turned out pretty good.”

 _He’s so cute._ “Yeah, this was fun.” She didn’t stare at them too long. Especially, the last one. “Got anything else planned?”

“Nope. I’m fresh out of ideas. Figured if this was my one and done, I had to go big.” He teased as they made their way out the arcade and towards the train station. “But you had a good time?”

She smiled exuberantly. “I had a blast.”

He gave her a sly grin. “Gotta figure out how to earn that second date now.”

“I’ll let you know when I think of something.”

They kept the conversation light on the train ride back. Going over their favorite parts of the day. Sou mentioned that _if_ there was another date, they didn’t have to go all out again. This was great, but she didn’t want to break his wallet. Makoto answered simply, “Worth it.” He’d do it again just to see her smile. It was nice having time together outside of school and away from prying eyes.

Makoto dropped her off at the front door by 10:30, which earned him a gold star from Sou’s grandmother. He didn’t try to go in for a kiss or a hug. Flashing his sweet Makoto smile he left their date with, “See ya soon, Sou.”

“Let me know when you get home?”

“I’ll text you.”

Her grandmother watched Sou carefully as she closed the door and tipped off her shoes. Her face, as usual, gave nothing away.

“So, how did it go?”

“Um, it was a lot of fun. We had a good time.”

“He’s a very sweet boy.” Sou didn’t say anything but bit the inside of her lip. “He’s quite smitten with you.” She looked up at her grandmother. “You like him too?”

“What’s not to like? Tachibana Makoto is perfect.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Except he cheats at video games.”

“Are you going to go out with him again?” Sou shrugged. “It’s alright to date him, Sousuke. You are young, take the chance, fall in love. That boy will do nothing but cherish you. I can tell.”

“Oba-chan, you sound like Gou. Dating is not part of the plan.”

“Plans change every day, dear. He’s not going to get in the way of your future.” Sou gnawed her lip again. Her grandmother rubbed an aged hand over her arm and cupped her cheek. “I’m glad you had a good time. You deserve it.” Sou had always been a stoic child, to see this display of emotion, even if it was a mixture of embarrassment and confusion, was a delight. “Go get some rest honey.”

Sou leaned down to hug her grandmother. “Good night.”

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. “Oh! He’s already texting you.”

“Oba-chan, please.” The older woman giggled as Sou closed her bedroom door.

_Made it home._

_That was quick._ Sou got ready for bed.

_I jogged home. Too much pent-up energy._

_Lol. Thanks again for today. I had a really good time._

_Me too :D_

_I enjoyed having you all to myself this afternoon._

_Will you be at Rin’s tomorrow?_

_At some point. I need Gou to touch up my hair. Thinking about shaving the side. Piss the school off even more._

_Rebel. That would be hot._

She slipped under the covers and reached for their pictures. She glanced at his message and blushed.

_-rolls eyes, hard- You’d think it was hot even if I shaved my whole head._

_That’s drastic, but probably_ _😉_

She gazed at the photo strip. She grinned softly to herself. They made a cute couple _. Oof. Dangerous thoughts, Sou._

_I’m surprised Gou hasn’t blown up your phone yet._

_She has, all day. I’ve just ignored it. It would’ve been rude since, you know, we were on a date._

Sou pulled the covers over her head. _Oh my God, this is the worst. What am I doing?_

_Aww, you ignored your bff for me -heart eyes-_

A moment passed before he sent another message.

_I have a confession to make._

_…_

_I really wanted to kiss you in the photo booth._

Sou’s ears were on fire. She looked at the last picture.

_You can see it in the photo, can’t you?_

_I just didn’t want you to misread the image. It’s exactly what it_

_looks like._

_Sousuke…_

_Would you have let me?_

It took a while for her to respond. Her heart skipped in her chest. _What was he doing? He knows, he totally knows._

_I don’t know._

_That’s what I thought._

_Plus, I didn’t want to risk a black eye._

They both had the same photos. She looked exactly like he did. She would have let him. And then probably punched him, not because she didn’t want him to kiss her, but because she feared her own desires. She snuggled the whale shark he won for her.

_Good call. Would have been a knee jerk reaction._

_Lol. Sweet dreams, Sou. See you tomorrow._

_“Good night, Makoto._

She was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this one. Please let me know what you think. :D
> 
> ~Besitos


	12. L.O. fucking L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall...this.. it just happened. 
> 
> enjoy

_Can’t you come over here and do it?_   
  


_No. You ignored me all day yesterday. Bring your ass over here._

_I was on a date, Gou. You would have done the same._

_True_

_So, I’m being punished? Harsh._

_Whatever. Pick up some crisps too. Oh, and I’m doing your nails since we are on break._

_Fine. Be there in an hour._

Sou blushed from the tips of her ears to the end of her nose as she recanted her date with Makoto after much prodding on Gou’s part. Her best friend squealed and giggled as she painted Sou’s toes.

“You didn’t kiss him?!”

“Shh-Gou—geez!”

“Why not?

“You know why. I really need you to stop pushing this relationship thing so much. It’s not happening.”

“Sou-suke! You are killing me here. He is so into you! It’s ridiculous and quite frankly, appalling that you don’t want to date him.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to.” She stopped Gou before she got started. “But I have plans. Plans that I made five years ago in middle school. I’m not giving them up because of a high school crush.”

“Plans change.”

Had she been talking to her grandmother? “Gou—”

“Fine. You disappoint me. He is so perfect for you; it pains me that you two are not together.” Sou remained silent. Gou looked up at her as Sou gnawed the inside of her lip, “Sorry. I ship you guys so hard I forget about your past sometimes.”

 _Wish I could. We might have a shot then._ “It’s fine. Just—” Sou sighed. “—let it go for a while, yeah?”

“As long as you try not to stand in the way of your own happiness.” She put the polish aside. “Don’t move. I need to get the glitter powder.”

“Where am I going? You’re holding me hostage in exchange for gossip and a haircut.”

Gou’s saucy retort was cut off when Rin burst into her room. “Don’t you knock?”

“Not now, Gou. Sou, did this jerk try anything with you? Do I need to beat his ass?”

Makoto leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and non-pulsed. “Will you please tell him I did not assault you or your honor on this date?”

“Rin, get out! I can’t believe you!” Gou pushed him towards the door.

“I’m about to fight _you_ for thinking so little of your best friend. Idiot. Of course, he didn’t.” She stood. “If I mess up these toes, Gou’s going to kick your ass too.”

Rin deflated slightly. “So, he didn’t touch you?”

“That is none of your business, Rin.” Gou put her hands on her hips.

“Oh, but it’s yours? I know you were in here grilling Sou for information.”

Sou pursed her lips together and glanced at Makoto, who was wearing the same expression as he watched the twin’s bicker. Something he was used to but from a much younger crowd.

“Tachibana.” His eyes flitted her way. “Do you want to go out again?”

“I would absolutely love to go on another date with you.”

“Awesome. We can talk about it later. Nothing fancy.”

The Matsuoka twins stood dumbfounded.

“Sounds like a plan.” He directed his gaze to Rin as he pushed off the door. “I’m going to Haru’s. You’re not invited. See ya, Sou. Gou.”

“Better go make sure he’s not assaulting her too.” Gou smacked Rin in the chest.” Dummy. Now you’ve hurt his feelings.”

“Aww, shit.” Rin chased after him. “Mako—”

Gou turned on her heels slowly, a mischievous grin on her lips. “And that’s how you scored your second date with Makoto Tachibana. A story I’m sure you will be telling your grandkids about.”

Sou rolled her eyes. She was so aggravated with herself. Even though deep down it’s what she wanted, but it wasn’t what she wanted. “Well, it shut you two up, didn’t it? Rin can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“He’s just overprotective. You didn’t think that was going to change just because it’s Makoto, did you?” Shaking the polish, she sat back down to apply the final coat.

“He didn’t have to come for him like that. _It’s Makoto_.” Gou looked up at her. As her brow’s raised, Sou’s pulled into a scowl. “Shut up.”

“I’m not saying a word.”

“Wish your brother would adopt that policy.”

_Hey, I’m coming to see you._

_Is Rin with you?_

_No. He pissed me off._

_Good. I need your help._

_Ok. Be there in 10._

Haru was waiting for him on the steps when he rounded the corner. She stood and headed Makoto’s direction. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I guess.” He fell in line with her as they walked down the street. “He just insinuated some things.” Haru waited until he found his words, which was unusual for Makoto since he always had something to say. “I mean, he acted like I couldn’t control my fucking hormones.” Her brows shot up. Well this wasn’t good. He was pissed and cursing. “Like I was going to try to pressure Sou into doing something she didn’t want to do. Does he even know me?”

“Rin’s an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeah. I get it, he was just looking out for her. Especially, after, you know. But come on. I would never, ever do that.”

“I know, Mako.” She slipped her hand into his balled-up fist. Instantly he calmed down.

“You haven’t held my hand since we were ten.” He smiled nostalgically at her.

“You haven’t needed me to.”

He let go of her hand and pulled her into his side. “I will always need Haru-chan.”

She smiled softly and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Drop the ‘chan’.” Now that his mood was lifted and it was established that her boyfriend was an insensitive jerk with the best of intentions, they moved onto a different subject. “So, are you going to tell me about your date?” Back to his old self, he prattled on about the most important day of his life and how amazing Sou was, detailing everything. “But you didn’t kiss her?”

Makoto shook his head. “No. I wanted to, but I didn’t want to ruin the night by getting my ass kicked.”

Haru chuckled quietly. “Probably the smart thing to do. But you might have wasted your shot.”

Makoto scratched his nose. “Well, thanks to your idiot boyfriend, I actually have another date with her.”

“How did Rin manage that?”

“I should probably thank him and Gou.” Haru looked up waiting for him to explain. “While they were bickering, Sou asked me out. I think it was just to prove a point and to shut them up, but I’ll take it as a win.”

Haru smirked. “I would. Any plans for your second date?”

“We hadn’t gotten that far. Might let her pick. She said she wanted to do something low-key ‘if’ we ever went on another one.” They stopped outside a convenient store on the opposite side of town. In all their chatter, he didn’t realize where she was taking him. “Haru, why didn’t we go to the one by our house.”

She let go and fidgeted with her keychain. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. “Remember when I said I needed your help?”

“Yes.” He looked down at her innocently and waited.

 _Oh, God. This shouldn’t be this hard. Ok, just, out with it Haruka._ “I need your help buying condoms.”

“WHAT?”

“Shhhhh!” They stepped to the side as two middle aged women exited the store. Huddled together they spoke rapidly in what could only be classified as a stage whisper. “I don’t know what kind to get. I need help.”

“And you think I do?”

“I thought you would know more than I would.”

“I don’t know how big Rin’s dick is!” She raised her brows pointedly. “Ok, fine. I do, but I don’t know what kind _you_ want.”

“Makoto”

“Shouldn’t you ask Gou?”

“No. No. Gou would probably try to get me to go to one of those ‘shops’.”

“Rei?”

“Rei is too clinical.”

“Have they—”

“Who knows?”

“What about Sou?”

“I need my best friend, okay?”

Makoto took a deep breath and squared himself. Haru didn’t ask for much. Since she started dating Rin they had spent less and less time together. He was actually touched that she trusted him this much. He gave her a soft smile. “Ok, let’s go get you some condoms.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Idiot.”

“Why are there so many choices?” The two teens stood in the family planning aisle. Haru stared at the boxes getting more discouraged by the moment.

“Did you do any research?”

“Yeah, I don’t want those or those.”

“So, what about these?”

“Why do they have bumps?”

“Haaruuuu, read the box.”

 _For her pleasure._ “Oh.” She blushed and put the box back. “That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“So, these are out then too. Ok, we are making progress.”

_Voop voop_

Haru looked at her phone. “It’s not me.”

Makoto checked his phone.

_Hey, you ok? Just checking on you. Rin is over here sulking. Serves him right for being a dick._

_“I’m ok._

_Can’t be too mad at him._

_Got another date out of it_ _😊_

_-eye roll-_

_You still with Haru?_

_Yeah…_

Makoto giggled, “Haru not those.”

“They’re pretty.” She looked at the back of the box.

“They look like balloons.”

Both giggled.

_You two good?_

_Umm.. yeah.. she needed my help._

_Though, and don’t take this the wrong way, but I think she could have used your help more than mine._

_Please, Please! Do not take that the wrong way._

“God, I hope I didn’t just forfeit that date.”

“Are you talking to Yamazaki?”

“Yeah.”

“Ask her which one of these I should get. This is taking too long.”

_Why would she need my help…_

_Why would I be mad?_

_Oh…_

_What are you shopping for?_

_Condoms_

_Lmfao!! And she thought it was a good idea to take you??_

_I know…_

_Hey!_

His phone rang. He could still hear her laughing. “Mean.”

_“Hand her the phone.”_

Sousuke helped Haru find the brand, while Makoto helped with the size. _“Don’t forget the lube. It will definitely help the first time.”_ That was another fifteen-minute conversation. Makoto could hear Sousuke’s voice as he stood awkwardly by. Haru picked up a small bottle.

Makoto went beet red. “Haru,” He whispered. “That’s anal lube.”

“Oh.” She put it back on the shelf and grabbed the one next to it. “Not ready to go there yet.”

“Please don’t tell me when you do.” Makoto muttered. He could hear Sou’s laughter through the speaker.

_“Are you done torturing him? I think you have everything you need.”_

“Makoto, maybe you should get some.” Haru said with a straight face, but the mirth was in her voice.

“Eeeehhh?!”

_“Don’t forget to roll them around in sand before you use them.”_

Haru snickered. “Thanks for your help, Yamazaki.”

_“Give him the phone, Nanase.”_

Makoto was quiet for a moment. “Thank you.”

_“Nothing like trying to get your best friends laid.”_

“Get off the phone.” Haru thrust the condoms and the lube into Makoto’s hands. “You have to buy these.”

“I’m not buying these!” Makoto screeched.

“I’ll give you money. Just do it.”

_“Call me later.”_

“Don’t leave me.” Makoto whimpered.

_“Go do your best friend duties.”_

“Sousuke—”

_“Later.”_

Makoto gave Haru a look that told her immediately that he was dead inside and would definitely be getting her back for this at some point. Maybe not today, or even a year from now, but at sometime in their lifelong friendship, he would remember this moment and it would come back to haunt her. “You are coming with me.”

“Fine.”

Makoto laid everything on the counter trying his best not to make eye contact with the cashier. She looked at the box and then at him. He gave her a withered smile. “Honey, I don’t think these are going to fit you.”

“Ma’am, you are being awfully presumptuous right now and I’m not eighteen.” His face was on fire, but he kept his expression as composed as possible.

Haru slapped a three pack of XL condoms on the counter. “These are for him.”

This was officially the day Makoto Tachibana died. Literally. D.O.A. His soul was screaming and had physically left his body, but his face revealed nothing. Plastering on his patent sunshine smile, he handed over the money as the woman bagged the items.

Handing over the plastic bag, she smiled. “Let me say that I am proud that you are being so responsible. Have a good day, you two.”

Makoto grabbed Haru’s hand and practically dragged her out of the store. Once outside, he handed her the bag. “Never again Haru. And we are never coming back here again.”

Haru couldn’t contain her laughter. “Makoto, I owe you big time.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He walked as fast as he could away from the store. Haru trotted behind him. They stopped at the light waiting for it to change.

She reached for his hand again. He didn’t pull away, so she considered it a plus. “Mako.” She could see his ears where on fire still. “Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot.” She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. “I don’t think I could have don’t this without you.”

Makoto hugged her back. “Anything for you, Haru-chan. But, not this again, ok? Next time, make Rin go get this shit.”

She nodded and let him go as the light changed. “Love you, Mako.”

“Love you too.”

They got halfway home before she spoke again. “Are you going to take these with you?”

“I can’t say that I’m a little perturbed, but being that Rin can’t use them, I guess.”

“He’s pretty well endowed.” He shrugged his shoulders. She recently told Makoto about their little endeavors together. He knew just how far they had gone. Even threating his life if Rin ever hurt her. But only to her. He would never break their trust like that.

“I’ve known you all your life, Makoto. I notice things. Just like you do.” Of course, Haru was talking about puberty and the fact that they literally use to bath together as children until it became inappropriate to do so. And, the fact that she was his best friend and knew everything about him and vice versa. “Possibly the only person that will get to know you better is Sousuke.”

Makoto sighed. “Maybe.” He left it at that. Haru didn’t push.

They were holding hands again by the time the got back home. “Please promise that you will communicate with Rin when it comes to sex. He’s not a complete ass, so he will listen. I know he would never intentionally try to hurt you.” He left her at her front door. “But if he ever does, just say the word.”

Haru hugged him again. “I will. Thank you again. And thank Sou for me too.”

“I’m honestly surprised she didn’t curse you out and hang up.” He said as they parted and Haru looked for her keys.

“I think it may be because she doesn’t want to see anyone in her situation _.”_

“Probably.”

Haru looked up at Makoto and they shared one of their secret conversations.

_Be good to her._

_I will. Even if nothing comes of it._

_I know you will. She will come around._

_Even if she doesn’t, it’s ok._

_Just be patient. She’s still scared._

_I’ll wait forever._

Haru smiled. A real one. “I know you will.”

“You know, if you want to tell me all about it, I will listen. And kick Rin’s ass if I need to.”

“I was going to tell you anyway.”

Makoto smiled. “Then I’m definitely kicking his ass.”

“It’s not happening anytime soon. I just wanted to be prepared.”

He picked her up and hugged her tight one more time. “No matter what happens, Haru, I will always be here for you.”

“I know goofball. Now put me down and call your not-girlfriend. And tell my shitty boyfriend to come see me tomorrow.”

Makoto set her down. “Will do. Bye, Haru-chan.”

He was already halfway down the stairs by the time she quietly muttered. “Bye, Mako-chan.”

Sou’s phone rang twice before she picked it up. Not wanting to seem to eager. Honestly, she hadn’t stopped thinking about their earlier call all day. It was putting ideas in her head that she didn’t need. “Hey.”

“Hey. You still with Gou?”

“Yeah, I’m spending the night. Evidently we are having a pampering night.”

“Rin still moping?”

“Yes, please come save me.”

Makoto laughed. “I’ll give him a call.”

“You’re a saint, Makoto.”

He laughed nervously. “I wouldn’t say all that.”

“What did she do?”

“Everything she could to embarrass the hell out of me.”

Sou laughed. It was music to his ears. “I’m starting to like her even more.”

“Both of you are hateful.”

“Come to Gou’s house.”

“I’m on my way. Let me call Rin.”

Makoto showed up about twenty minutes later after making a stop at his house. Rin was apologetic as fuck. He let him wallow in it at first and then told him to get over himself. They ordered pizza and played video games for a few hours before Gou busted out the pampering kit. Which included masks, foot and nail care. Sou had already been treated to all of this earlier in the day. Now it was apparently Rin and Makoto’s turn.

Gou plucked Rin’s eyebrows as steady stream of swear words left his mouth. Makoto laughed until she told him he was next. That shut him up real quick since his brows were thicker. Gou brought out the wax strips for him, which earned his protest in vain.

“Ow, shit, Gou!”

The girls giggled as Makoto winced and tried to cover his face. “Stop being such a pussy, Makoto. These brows are out of control.” Gou said as she batted his hands away.

“You could at least give me warning!” He wore clips in his hair that pulled his bangs back from his face. The area around his left brow turning bright pink. “I don’t need to be manscaped.”

Everyone was quiet. They all knew male swimmers shaved everything. “Just think of this as helping your time.” Gou prepared the next strip.

“I swim backstroke, it hardly matters what my eyebrows look like.” He moved his head away from her as she got closer.

Putting her hands on her hips. “You look ridiculous with one eyebrow done.”

“You know, I didn’t ask for this.”

Gou handed the strip to Sou. “You do it.”

“That is so unfair, Gou.” Rin snickered. “Shut the hell up, Rin.”

Sou stood with her arms crossed, strip in her hand. “You have definitely had your fair share of suffering today.”

Gou and Rin had no idea what she was talking about. Makoto let his head hit the back of the couch. “Honestly, this is probably the least painful thing I have experienced today.” Sighing. “Might as well make them even.”

Sou knelt on the couch next to him and placed the strip over the top of his brow, running her finger over the top. Pulling the skin taut by the corner of his eye. “Deep breath.” He inhaled and let it out as she ripped the strip from his from his brow. Makoto’s brows creased as he sucked in air through his teeth. She stared down at his face for a minute before moving off the couch. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“At least you gave me a heads up.”

“Weak ass.”

“Fuck off, Rin. Just because you get this done regularly doesn’t mean you can make fun of me.” Makoto cut his eyes at his red headed friend.

“Ungrateful.” Sou came back with a cotton ball of astringent to soothe the pain and remove any remaining wax. “After all you did for him today.”

Makoto closed his eyes again. “Completely.”

“What did I miss?”

“What did you do, Mako?”

“Nope, not talking.” He opened his eyes to watch Sou run some other cool liquid over his skin. Focusing on his face, she looked anywhere but at his eyes until he closed them again.

“It should be illegal for guys to have lashes this long.”

“Right? Some women would pay big bucks to have those lashes.”

Makoto tried to ignore them as they went on. He had heard that from relatives his entire life. Laying with his eyes closed, their voices started to fade away. He yawned and gagged as a finger was shoved into his mouth.

The trio laughed hysterically. “Remind me why I’m here again?” He moved off the couch and fussed with getting his futon situated. This caused a chain reaction, and everyone decided it was time to get ready for bed.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was settled. Rin snored peacefully. Gou got up to answer a call from Seijuro and was camped out in her room for the time being. Sou faced Makoto as he rolled over on his stomach, arms under the pillow.

“Did you take them?” Green eyes popped open to stare directly into smiling sleepy teal eyes. “Haru told me.”

Makoto grumbled. “Did she tell you what happened at the counter?”

Sou grinned. “Yeah.”

“That was so humiliating.”

“She said you handled it well.”

“I died a little inside.”

She giggled and turned on her side. “You are a good friend, Makoto.” He groaned and buried his head. “I’m glad I was a part of it.” He rolled over to face her. “I didn’t have anyone to help me or do this kind of thing with my first time.” He reached out in the dark for her hand, linking their fingers together. “I’m,” She sighed. “I’m glad that I have all of you in my life.”

“The feeling is mutual. Wish we could have been there for you then.”

“If you were, it wouldn’t have changed anything. I wouldn’t have let you guys in.”

“Well, you’re here now.” He rubbed his thumb over hers. “Thank you for helping Haru. It meant a lot to her, and me.”

“You’re still not using those things though.” He could hear her smile.

“I almost think Haru is more hopeful than I am.” They were quiet for a moment. “That came out wrong.”

She didn’t let go of his hand. “You’re good, Makoto. I know what you meant.”

“Thank, God.” He blew out a breath. “I didn’t want to get castrated.”

Sou stifled a laugh. “Go to sleep, Mako.”

There was silence for a moment. “You don’t want to talk about our next date?”

“Makoto.”

“Kidding. Kidding.”


	13. off the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this chapter up into two bc it was just too long. 
> 
> second date is here! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know, maybe we could do a double date next Sei comes down. That is, if you keep dating Makoto.” Gou teased as they lounged in Sou’s room. “Have you thought about what you want to do yet?”

Sou popped a cheese puff in her mouth. “There’s this petting zoo I read about that I thought he’d like. He’s already been to the cat café enough times that they know him by name. After that, I thought we’d have a picnic in the little park near the beach.”

It was quiet for too long. When Sou looked up from her magazine she was met with Gou's exuberant grin. “What? Is it too cheesy?”

Gou squealed loudly, kicking her feet as she hugged one of Sou’s plushies. “He’s going to love it! Sou, you put so much thought into it. This is _*gasp*_ this is a romantic date.” 

_“Noooooo”_

_“Yeeessss”_

“Gou, I agreed to go out with him again to shut you and Rin up.”

“Who cares if it’s a “date-date” or not? Doesn’t mean anything is going to happen. You know he’s ecstatic to even be in your presence.” The petite redhead got to her knees and tossed the plushie at Sou. “You like him, we both know it. Stop denying it.”

“I don’t want to give him any false hopes.” Sou brought her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on top. “Ok, yes, I like him, a lot. I can’t allow that to get in the way of my future. What if we go to separate schools? What if he decides to stay local? I don’t want to invest my heart in something that's going to last, what, another six months at most?”

“You are such a pessimist and you are making excuses.” Gou flopped down on the bed. “You are getting in the way of your own happiness.”

She turned her head to look back at Gou. “Getting to the Olympics will make me happy.”

“Will it? And who will you have to share that happiness with?”

“I see what you are doing.”

“I’m playing devil’s advocate with your stubbornness. Honestly, Sou. You enjoy being with Makoto, why not take it to the next level?”

Sou stood and huffed. Rummaging through her draws, she pulled out her running clothes. “Why do I need to take it there if I’m fine with where our relationship is now? Why does it need to be romantic?" She angrily shed her loungewear and put on her track gear. "Why can’t we just be friends?”

Gou scrambled to her feet. “Sou, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push it that far.”

“I’m not mad at you. I’m annoyed because I want that, but I don’t and it’s so stupid. I don’t want to hurt him because I’m too chickenshit to commit to anything, but at the same time I want to be close to him. It's aggravating because I can't make up my damn mind. Fuck my past for putting this irrational fear in my head." She clipped her bangs back. “And fuck Tad!”

Gou scrunched up her face. “His name was Tad?”

“Right?” Sou put her hands on her hips. “I should have known better. Even his name is douchie.”

“That just sounds like how bad kimchi would taste.”

Sou had to laugh. “Yeah. That’s about right.”

“Is he European?”

Sou shook her head. “American. I don’t want to talk about that bag of dicks. The shit he did takes up too much space in my head as it is.”

“Do you want some company?" Gou watched her lace up her shoes. "I don’t think I can keep up with you though.” 

“No, I’ll make it quick. I just need to get out of my head for a bit. Oba-chan is still here. Don’t go conspiring with her.”

Ruby eyes lit up. “She likes Makoto too?”

“Dammit. I’ll be back.”

Sou jogged along the shoreline. As much as she tried to rid her mind of Makoto, he just wouldn’t leave. Maybe she should give up and just go for it. There was that trivial voice in the back of her head that accompanied the ache in her chest that held her back. _Why can’t I just be happy?_ But honestly, was she unhappy? No, not really. She was doing well in school, in sports, she had more friends now than she’s ever had. Even has someone who was crushing on her about as hard as she was him. This is so unfair. She was doing exactly what Gou told her not to do.

She saw the subject of her frustration and the butterflies in her stomach jogging her way with his best friend. Haru caught sight of her and smirked. Makoto hadn’t seen Sou yet, but knew as soon as he did, she could make a b-line for the water without much interference.

“Well, this is all too familiar.” She said as Sou got closer. Makoto hadn’t noticed her until they were within ear shot.

“Sousuke.” Makoto stopped. Haru turned right, making her escape.

“Hey.” She stopped in front of him.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re scowling more than usual.”

She tried for neutrality causing him to giggle. Sou let her shoulders drop and her natural expression returned to her face. “How do you feel about petting zoos?”

Makoto tilted his head. “I like them. Are you thinking about going to the one at Osaka Farm? I think it’s temporarily closed. One of the mini goats parkoured off the Mayor’s six year old niece’s head giving her a concussion.”

“Well, that’s out. I was trying to make plans for our date. Thought you might like it.” She looked away, a slight pout on her lips. “I guess we could just have a picnic and go for ice cream afterwards.”

She gazed back at Makoto. His face split in an adoring smile. “You don’t have to do all that for me. It would have been nice, but I really like the idea of a picnic.” His smile changed into something flirty. “It’s almost kind of intimate.”

Sou blushed furiously. “I—um, ok." She caught a bead of sweat trailing down his neck, disappearing into his shirt. Why was she suddenly thirsty? She mentally shook her head. "How about one tomorrow?”

“That sounds good. I’ll pick you up this time.” He looked out towards the ocean and sighed. “It appears I’ve been ditched for Haru’s mistress. Hope Rin doesn’t find out.”

“What, that Haru is cheating on water with him? I think he knows where he stands.”

“Mind if I run with you?”

“Think you can keep up?”

“No, but I’ll give it a shot.”

They jogged/sprinted back to Sou’s house and were standing in the front yard. Makoto panted as he lifted his shirt to wipe his face. “Holy shit, you are so freaking fast.”

Sou smirked as she recovered. “You did good, should have tried out for track.”

He shook his head, “I’ll stick to swimming.”

“You want to come in and get some water?”

“Sure, thanks.” Makoto looked up to see Gou and Sou’s grandmother standing in the window. I think we’re being watched.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I didn’t know Gou was here.”

“I needed to go for a run. She didn’t want to come. No doubt they’ve been gossiping the whole time I’ve been gone.” Makoto waved and they waved back. “Come on, you need to stay hydrated.”

That was how Makoto got sucked into the Yamazaki household for the next hour and a half. He was polite and respectful and seemingly interested in everything Sou’s grandmother had to say. If he ever had less that honorable intentions, this was a skill that would win over every adult ten times over. Everyone loved Makoto. He was genuine, charismatic, good natured and kind, with a smile that could disarm anyone. In Oba-chan’s words, “He’s an absolute sweetheart.”

Makoto bowed out claiming he had to go pull Haru from the ocean before she floated out to sea. Gou headed out with him, she had to get home. No doubt waiting for a call from Sei. Sou cleaned up the cups and put away the snacks as her grandmother prepared supper.

“You’re oddly quiet. I know you want to talk about him.” Sousuke started slicing onions and chopping carrots.

“I didn’t want to say anything. I know how you are.” The older woman paused. “There is nothing bad I can say about that young man. He is adorable and was hanging on your every word.”

Sou scrapped the contents into the bowl. “He’s—pretty amazing.” Her voice was quiet, almost afraid to speak words out loud.

“So, what’s holding you back?”

“You already know if you were talking to Gou.” She knew Gou wouldn't out her past.

Oba-chan giggled. “This is true. That girl loves to talk but she only wants to see you happy, as do I. She said you are too focused on your future to appreciate the here and now. I agree. The future will always be the future. Just like tomorrow doesn’t exist. You have to remain in the present and enjoy what you have.”

Sou placed the knife on the cutting board. “I’m just afraid of getting hurt.”

“Yes, that is bound to happen in any relationship. There are things that you could do to hurt him as well. But as long as you are open with each other and talk out your differences I’m sure it will work out. And if it doesn’t, then you take away the experience and grow as an individual.” She patted Sou’s hand and set some celery on the cutting board. “However, I think, if you gave this young man a chance, he’d probably be the one you stay with forever.”

Sou looked at her grandmother in disbelief. “How can you say that?”

“A grandmother knows things. Now hurry up and cut those vegetables. This stew isn’t going to cook itself.”

Makoto picked her up at one, greeting her grandmother at the door. “Sousuke, you are going to be late. Don’t keep this fine young man waiting.”

He smiled shyly as Sou groused at her from the kitchen. “I’ll be right there. I need to get a blanket.”

“I’ll get it. Come on in, Makoto.” She leaned in a little, lowering her voice. “She’s nervous.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know why. It’s just a picnic.”

Oba-chan raised her thin brow knowingly. “She likes you and wants your outing to be perfect. Been running around all morning.” The elderly woman put her finger to her lips as Sou rounded the corner.

She stopped abruptly looking between them. There was a light rosy tint on Makoto's cheekbones. “What did you say?”

“Nothing he didn’t already know.” She pushed the two teens towards the door. “Now go have fun. And take your time. My cribbage pals are coming over in half an hour.”

The door was closed behind them as they were rushed out. Sou glanced up at Makoto. “Sorry about that. She takes the game very serious. They can get pretty rowdy sometimes.”

Makoto smiled and took the blanket from her arms. “It’s okay. I guess the competitive nature runs in the family.”

Sou smirked. “You have room to talk.”

“True. Did you tell her this was a date?”

“She kinda figured it out. Plus, I’m sure Gou ratted on me. She wouldn’t tell me what they talked about. My fault for leaving them alone, I guess.”

“Would you be mad if I told you, you look nice today?”

She stopped and turned to him, not sure if he was teasing her. “Do I really?” Sou felt like nothing looked right. Her hair wasn’t cooperating and what little make-up she wore was awful.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was long enough to do that now, at least on one side. “I always think you do.”

She was captivated by his gaze. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering wildly. Sou gripped the handle of the bag a little tighter. “Oh, um. There is this park near the beach I thought would be nice. Have you been there before?”

“I have.” Makoto murmured. The sun sparkled in the shimmering waters of her eyes. "There is this really pretty area surrounded by flowers. Hopefully, it won’t be swarming with bees.” He took her bag. “Maybe we could set up there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They walked in silence for a few blocks. “I like your grandmother.”

“She likes you too.”

“Does Sou _like_ me?” He tilted his head trying to get her to look at him. “Sousuke—” Her cheeks were on fire. He was going to risk a broken finger for this but took the chance and hooked their pinkie’s together.

“What do you think?” She muttered.

“I think you do but are afraid to explore those feelings. It’s okay. There’s no rush. I’m content with how things are now. You already know how I feel. That’s not going to change.” Sou took the chance and looked up at him. There was no hidden agenda behind those smiling eyes. Just sincerity and adoration. “Tell me what you are thinking.”

“I want to believe you. I’m frustrated with myself because you have given me no reason not to trust you. I just don’t know how to open that part of me up again.” She confessed. It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be to say it out loud.

“Like I said, no rush.”

Biting her lip, heart in her throat, she forged ahead. “Makoto. What if we do this and we don’t end up going to the same college? Then we’ve stated this ‘thing’ for no reason. The probability of high school sweethearts making it in a long distant relationship are slim.” Sou laid at least part of her fear out on the line.

“For all the resistance you’ve given me, you’ve really thought about this. Does that mean you see me in your future down the road as well?” He smiled and linked another finger together.

“Only because you’ve been planting these ideas in my head for the last five months.” Sou tried to sound annoyed, it came off as flustered. “I’m serious though.”

“Let me make sure I follow this correctly. You like me, but for past and future reasons, you want to make sure this is a worthwhile investment before letting yourself open up to further possibilities?”

“You make it sound so clinical.”

“No, it’s a rational thought process. I understand why you are leery of moving forward.” They turned towards the park entrance. “You have big plans for your future. But do you know what I’ve noticed?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m now a part of it. You’re not pushing away the idea of something long term with me. You’re trying to see how dedicated I am.” She bit her lip as he analyzed her thought process. “I’ve already told you I will never step in the way of your dream. If we end up together, even if we don’t, I will be right beside you, cheering you on.”

They found the spot Makoto described. Laying out the blanket, they got comfortable. “Now the next question is, what college do you want to attend?” 

Sou’s heart gave a light pitter-patter as they discussed colleges and which ones were the best for their swim profession and education. This was the first time they’d gotten into an in-depth conversation about their career path. It put her mind at ease knowing even if they weren’t at the same school, they wouldn’t be far from each other. Both wanting to stay in Tokyo.

“Rin and I were talking about getting an apartment off campus. We were thinking about asking you and Gou if you wanted to room with us.”

“Haru isn’t going to stay with Rin?” Sou packed up their dishes after they were done eating.

“She'll stay in the dorm. Haru’s not a fan of the big city. Rin agreed to pick her up whenever she wants to go off campus. Plus, it’s closer to the pool.” They shared a private laugh at their ‘mermaid’ friend. “I heard the scouts are going to be at our meets later this semester.” 

“We’ll have to keep doing our best if we all want to get to the same school.” She smiled hopefully.

Makoto sighed happily. He was making headway. Sou saw him in her future, although he wasn’t a hundred percent certain if it would lead to them being in a relationship. At least he got her to admit she liked him. That had him on cloud nine.

“Sou?”

“Yes?”

“Can I take a picture of you with the flowers in the background?”

She shrugged. “Sure.” Sou gave him a small relaxed smile. God, she was so stunningly beautiful.

“Would you take one with me?”

“I knew that’s where this was going.”

“Did you?”

“Mm-hm.” She sat closer to him. Makoto readjusted his position, so he leaned on his hand slightly behind her. “Say cheese.”

Sou giggled. “You are so corny.” He took the picture and laughed.

“Yeah, but I got that gorgeous smile of yours.”

She was still smiling when she turned her head. He was so damn close. Those brilliant green eyes stared at her with such enamor, she couldn’t help but reciprocate. Out of her peripheral she could see him lower the phone. That flutter in her stomach came back full force as he glanced down at her lips. She unconsciously wet them as his gaze returned to hers.

Makoto palmed the side of her neck. She could feel her heart begin to race at the warmth of his hand on her skin. “I’m going to kiss you. Is that ok?”

Sou laughed breathily. “I like how you tell me what you’re going to do and then still ask for permission.”

“Yeah?” He leaned in closer.

“Mmhmm. It’s kind of hot.” Sou closed her eyes waiting for him to seal their lips together. She was not ready for the slobbery tongue that swiped her check. Neither was Makoto.

They drew back from each other to find themselves with a lap full of puppy as it bounded from one to the other. They giggled and pet the overly affectionate pitbull pup.

“Ok, this is the only thing worth thwarting this moment.” Makoto playfully booped the puppy’s nose as she tried to nip his finger.

“She has a collar. Maybe we should try to find her owner.” Sou played with her ears as she rubbed her head, the puppy’s tail going a mile a minute. She barked enthusiastically at them.

“Probably should.” He scooped the playful pooch up in his arms. Catching her by surprise he planted a lingering kiss on her lips. “Please stay just like this until I get back.” He pecked her lips once more and took off with the puppy.

Sou sat stunned. Her face was on fire! _Oh my God. Oh my God!_ She could still feel him on her lips. The second kiss was quick, but the first one in—it wasn’t much longer—but the initial contact. His lips were full and soft. She wanted to squeal, to hide, to demand he do it again and make it last.

Her phone went off somewhere on the blanket next to her. She reached for it blindly as she stared out into the park. Bringing it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Ok, honestly, I’m shocked you picked up the phone after you blew me off on your first date.”

“Oh—sorry.”

“Sou, you ok?”

“Hm? Yes. Yeah, I’m fine.” She blinked a couple times. “Sorry, what’s up?”

Gou went off on something Sou wasn’t paying much attention to. Makoto was returning the puppy to the little girl she belonged to. Giving the pooch one last pat, he headed back to their blanket. “Sou will that be ok?”

“I have a bad connection, what was it again?” She fibbed, completely distracted by her not-boyfriend.

“I need you and Makoto to run interference with Rin again for me.”

“Yeah, sure. Just text me the details.”

“I take it the date’s going well.” Makoto took the phone from her hand. “It’s going very well. Bye, Gou.” Handing the phone back to her, he sat on the blanket next to her. “I hope that was ok.”

“You hanging up on Gou, or kissing me?” She smiled.

“Both.” He brushed the dog fur off his shirt. “Not exactly how I envisioned our first kiss.” He tittered.

“I mean, you could always try again.” Sou had no idea when she became so bold. She just knew she wanted more.

Makoto studied her. “You’re not setting me up for a punch in the face, are you?”

Sou laughed and his heart swelled. God, he loved that sound. “No, it’s not a set up. Only if you want—”

He silenced her words with his lips. The pressure of his mouth on hers was a touch more insistent, but she didn’t mind it. The faint touch of his tongue to the seam of her lips, sent heat rushing through her body. Parting her pouty lips, she invited him in. Her heart fluttered at the gentle sweep of his tongue coaxed her into returning the embrace. It was sweet and tender and highly addictive. He didn’t try to overpower her, making her want to explore him even more. They broke apart when the need for air became overbearing.

He brushed his lips against hers twice more. Eyes closed, foreheads together, he entwined their fingers. “Was that ok?” Makoto whispered. His breath ghosting across her heated skin.

Sou released a shaky breath. “That was nice.”

After a moment, Makoto smiled sheepishly. “Mind if we sit her a while?”

Moment ruined. Sou leaned back laughing and pushed him away. “Oh, my God, Mako.”

“Hey, you try being me kissing you and see if it doesn’t happen to you.”

“You are really going to have to work on that.” She tried not to giggle bashfully as she looked anywhere but him.

He laid back on the blanket, knees bent, hands covering his face. “It’s so embarrassing. It’s not like I want that to happen every time I’m close to you. Just everything you do turns me on.” The tips of his ears burned bright.

“Even when I get mad and yell at you?”

Makoto groaned. “Not helping.”

“What if I just punched you in your junk? Would that work?”

He peeked at her through his fingers. “You are so mean.”

“Yes, but apparently you like it.” She slapped his stomach. “Walk it off. I’m ready for ice cream.” Makoto groaned and rolled to the side, slowly getting to his feet. He turned away from her, adjusting himself as she folded the blanket. Sou’s shoulders shook as she stifled a laugh, knowing exactly what he was doing. She would secretly revel in the pleasure it gave her to see how easily riled up Makoto got around her. And was ever more impressed with the way he controlled the urge to be just like every hormonal ass with a dick swinging between their legs. That gave him so many brownie points in her book. Kind of made her wonder what he would be like if he actually got his hands on her. She shooed away that thought as she shoved the blanket in the bag. This was enough for one day. “Ready?” Sou didn’t wait for an answer.

As she walked away Makoto grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around, sending Sou crashing into his chest. He weaving his fingers into her silky hair. The gesture was sweet, though the kiss was anything but as he descended on her mouth hungrily. Pressing their lips together, he licked his way past hers as they parted eagerly. Sou gave in, letting the heat from the sudden flame of passion settle in her stomach. With one arm trapped between them, she wrapped the other around his neck. She could feel the hammering of his heart through his chest and was certain hers was beating just as hard. If he was hoping to overwhelm and steal her breath away, he succeeded. The fervent embrace ended all too quickly, with a nibble to her bottom lip and a gently feather light kiss. 

“Sorry.” Green eyes shone down at her. “I didn’t ask for permission.” He touched his fingers to her mouth. “Your lips are addictive. I do like it when you are mean to me, a little too much. There is something so fierce about you that draws me in.” His hand stayed at her waist. Makoto made sure the only thing touching was their upper half. “I shouldn’t have don’t that.”

“But you’re really not sorry, are you?” _Please tell me you aren’t._

“Not really. I like the way your lips feel on mine, the taste of your tongue. I like holding you close.” Makoto searched her eyes for any sign of fear or true anger. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “You can hit me if you want.”

Sou gazed up at him. There was no ill intent, just a boy whose crush finally let him kiss her. She knew Makoto was genuinely interested in her. There was a small tinge of regret fearing he’d screwed everything up. But he most certainly was not sorry. Sou could respect that.

She tickled the back of his neck when she moved the fingers in his hair. “I’m not going to hit you. Anyone else but you, yes. Just,” She sighed, a little nervous herself. “Don’t get use to this and don’t take advantage of it.”

“I would never do that to you.” His eyes held the utmost sincerity.

She leaned up on her toes, giving him a quick kiss and stepping back. “You want to get ice cream now?”

He gave her his brilliant Makoto smile and held out his hand. "Sure." There was no possible way she could deny him when he was that adorable. She slipped her fingers into his gentle callused hand as she led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxooxox!!! 
> 
> Happy New Year! Be safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Part two up in the new year..


	14. Off the Table, pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a few more days to post this, but it is a certain someone's birthday, so I thought I'd go ahead and post it now :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know I’m going to ask to kiss you all the time now, right?” He teased. Sou rolled her eyes as he squeezed her hand.

“Just don’t get too brokenhearted when I tell you no.”

“Will you be able to?” Makoto laughed.

Yanking her hand away, “You are too cheeky for your own good, Tachibana. Where did you learn to kiss like that anyway? And if you say Nanase, this date is officially over.”

“Come on, Sou. She’s like my sister.” He pulled her back to him, arm over her shoulder. He took the picnic pack and slung it over his shoulder. “That’s like me asking if you made out with Rin.”

“Yeah definitely not. Point taken.” She smirked. “I don’t know how Haru does it. I’d be afraid of getting bit.” They both snickered at Rin’s unknowing expense.

Sou ordered strawberry cheesecake ice cream when they got to the quaint seaside shop. Makoto had a hard time deciding between three different chocolates. Eventually settling on chocolate fudge brownie.

“He’ll take all three.”

“Sou, no, this one is ok. I don’t need all three.”

“Yes, you do. Otherwise, you are going to hem and haw over what the other two tasted like.” She handed the cashier her money, end of discussion.

“You’re such a bully.” He smiled down at her.

“Your sweet tooth knows no bounds, Makoto. I don’t want to hear you whine about it later.”

“You got me there.” He hooked his pinkie with hers until he was handed his cup of confection.

They found a bench outside the shop overlooking the ocean. Makoto devoured all three scoops, claiming each one was the best. Sou watched him with a growing smile as she took savoring bites of her own. She watched him scrape the bowl a slight pout played across his face when he came to the conclusion that, yes, the bowl was indeed empty. He eye-balled hers next, gaze following the tiny spoon from the cup to her lips.

“How is it?”

Sou pulled the spoon past her mouth. She watched his hopeful gaze as she returned it to scoop out another bite. “Do you want to try it?”

“If you don’t mind.”

She lifted the spoon for him to take. Makoto gently lowered her hand, leaning in to taste her lips instead. The feeling of the sticky sweetness lingering long after he pulled away. “Mm, tasty.” He commented softly as he licked his lips. She sat there wide eyed and beet red. He smiled deviously as the silence between them stretched on. “Are you going to eat that?” Sou handed over her cup. “Thanks, it would be a shame for such a delicious treat to go to waste.”

Sou was sure her entire chest was on fire. Covering her face, she could hear him giggle as he finished her ice cream. “You are such an asshole.” His laugh took a wicked lilt. _Oh no_ , she liked that sound way too much damn much. Turning swiftly, she punched Makoto in the shoulder. He barked out pained laughter.

She stood and poked him in the forehead. “You are a jerk.” He set the empty cup aside. Pulling her between his legs Makoto smiled up at her. Arms around her waist, hers on his shoulders.

“You did say my sweet tooth knows no bounds.” He teased.

She scowled down at him, irritated that she let him get the best of her. _He just keeps breaking down these walls. I can’t put them up fast enough-_ Makoto gave her that happy puppy stare, she hated that she was so weak under its power. But so was everyone. At least she wasn’t alone. _Tch._

She palmed his face and pushed him away. “Date’s over. Take me home.”

He jumped up and followed after her. “Walk with me on the beach first?” Huffing, she stopped. “Look, I know I’ve pushed my luck today. A lot. Just come walk with me.” He stood before her in earnest. “I won’t even try to hold your hand.”

Sou wasn’t mad at him. Just back to square one with how much she liked this and wanted it. Fighting with that annoying voice in the back of her head that reminded her of all the negative bullshit associated with getting in too deep.

She ignored it. “Ok.” She deserved Tachibana. They were having fun. His teasing was ok. This was still ok.

Makoto’s smile was gentle. Eyes relieved that he didn’t screw things up.

They removed their shoes and proceeded down to the beach. The warm sand beneath her feet was grounding. He took her shoes as they fell back into easy conversation. That’s the thing about Makoto, with him, everything was easy. He didn’t try to complicate things. His presence alone was calming. Her self-doubt silenced as he steered the conversation away from them and to something more mundane, like the ramen shop down the road. He just knew when it was all too much.

They ended up in a secluded part of the beach. Spreading out the blanket, they sat in comfortable silence staring out at the ocean. Sou leaned back on her hand, feet crossed at the ankle. Makoto hand his legs bent, arms resting onto of his knees. The sun was still producing warmth as the ocean breeze played through their hair. She glanced over, observing the wind ruffle his olive brown hair, the sun picking up highlights here and there. He looked so peaceful and happy. He always did. She wondered if it was learned or actually his character. Aside from knowing how he felt about her, Makoto rarely talked about anything that bothered him. He was always the peacekeeper, the shoulder to cry on. In his own way, he was also very guarded. Makoto was everyone’s safe place. _So, who was his?_

Noticing her stare, he graced her with a genuine smile. “You ok?”

“Yeah, are you? You just seem like your lost in thought.”

“Mm, a little bit.” When he didn’t elaborate, she found herself moving to sit between his legs, leaning back into his warmth. Makoto’s arms came to rest around her middle, his chin on top of her head. They stayed like this until he finally opened up.

Their talks about the future had him thinking about the twins and how they would handle the change. She stayed quiet as he talked it out. Excited to move forward with his life, but sad to have to leave them behind. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply and sighed. He tightened his grip a bit. Resting her arms on his, Sou closed her eyes and breathed with him. She let the breeze, the security of him around her and the sound of the ocean waves sooth her. “Are you scared? About the future?”

“A little bit. But if you guys are their it makes it a little less intimidating.” He murmured in her hair. “If I want to be successful and have a happy life, I can’t stay stuck in my past. I have to move forward, keep striving to be better.”

She didn’t know if he was speaking about himself personally or if he was speaking in general terms. Either way it spoke to her. “Makoto, how can you do that so easily?”

“It’s not easy.” He leaned his head against hers. “My mom always said you have to see everything as a learning experience. The good and the bad. If you look at the negative as a lesson, then it teaches you what you will and will not except, what went wrong and how not to make that same mistake twice. If you don’t learn from it, you are doomed to repeat it.”

He was quiet, suddenly stiffening, realizing his words may have hit a little too close to home. “Sousuke—”

She rested her head back on his shoulder. “It’s ok. Your mom sounds like a very smart woman. I understand now why you are so well rounded and how everyone comes to you with their issues. Must be difficult being the mom friend.”

He chuckled lightly. “You really have no idea. I hear way more than I ever wanted and know too much about everyone’s personal lives.”

“At least you have good blackmail material.” He looked down at her, brows raised. A small smile cracked her stony façade. He grinned and swayed her back and forth. “Besides, you can always facetime the twins. There will be breaks and you can go visit. It’s not like you are saying goodbye forever.”

He hugged her tighter. “Do you know how amazing you are, not girlfriend?”

“You’re pretty amazing too, not boyfriend.” She closed her eyes again and let him sway her. She was so in love with Makoto it hurt. This felt good. Felt right. Today was incredible, surprising, warm, scary with the revelations about herself. This secretly assertive side of Makoto towards her was thrilling. He was like that with others, but never her.

She just wasn’t ready to commit. Still afraid of her past and own failing. Sou was open to the Tachibana philosophy; however, it was going to take work. She was going to have to come to term with some hard truths. “I don’t want you to get use to this though.”

“I know.” Makoto pressed his lips to her top of her head. “Someday, you’ll stop saying that.”

“You seem so certain.” Sou glanced up at him as he gazed out at the water.

“Patience is a virtue.” His green eyes smiled down on her. “I can wait. Besides, you’ve given me enough hope to live off of for the next three years.”

Sou tittered at his insanely genuine optimism. _I love you._ She prayed her internal monolog was working. The look he gave her told her it didn’t matter one way or another. She tucked her head to avoid his gaze.

“Sousuke—”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

She sat up and turned to him. Biting her lip, Makoto gazed at her expectantly, either to turn him down or permit his request. He carded his fingers through her hair watching as it flowed like silk though his fingers. Cupping Sou’s neck, he skimmed his thumb over her jawline.

“Yes.”

Makoto barely let the word escape her lips before pressing his own against them. His hands migrated to her cheeks, holding her face tenderly. Sou wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the embrace. Gradually, he leaned back against the blanket until she rested on top of him. He kissed her slowly in a soft exploration of expression. The sea breeze whipped around them bringing the scent of her hair into his lungs. He swore he heard a faint sigh leave her parted lips. Makoto willed his hands to stay in place gently on her cheeks. Feeling Sou’s full weight on him had his mind pleading to touch her everywhere. He became hyperaware of the hand flexing in his hair.

He would give anything to stay here in this moment forever. Recognizing once they parted ways the magic would be broken, and things would go back to the way they were. Knowing he would always yearn for this innocent embrace, just to hold her this close for the rest of his life.

As they breathlessly broke away, she laid her head on his chest, his hands on her back, holding her close. Makoto could feel her heartbeat and was sure she could hear the wild staccato of his own. It was loud even to his own ears. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine as she relaxed further into him. Eventually, Sou drifted off into a light snooze. She felt his lips pressed to the top of her head as he held her close.

The steady rise and fall of his chest and slight chill on her legs pulled her out of her delicate doze. She peeked up at his sleeping continence. His sweet face so peaceful. Sou turned his head towards her. She swept featherlight touches against his cheek, her fingertips skimming over his lips. “You are so beautiful, Makoto. You have the warmest heart of anyone I’ve ever known. And are so incredibly patience with me. Maybe someday, I can treat you half as good as you treat me.” She pressed a precious kiss to his soft full lips.

He breathed deep, tightening his hold on her as he rolled them. Sou’s cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught whispering secret desires to what she thought was her sleeping not-boyfriend. Makoto’s smiling emerald eyes beamed down at her. Smoothing the hair away from her face, he leaned in and planted a cherished kiss to her forehead. “I’ll wait for an eternity for you.” Sitting up, he stood and held his hand out. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Their walk home was quiet, conversation light. He didn’t try to hold her hand, which gave her mixed emotions after her slight confession. She was still embarrassed, but the distance made it worse.

Sensing this, Makoto stopped and picked her up in a bearhug. Sou squealed, not having anytime to brace herself. “I really want to pepper your face with kisses, hold you forever and fall asleep cuddled up with you. Again.” He set her back down but didn’t let her go. “It’s going to be hard not to reach out and hold your hand, to hug you from behind, run my fingers through your hair, kiss you.” Makoto let go and linked their pinkies again. “When you’re ready, just know, that you are going to be barraged with a ton of affection. We will only be friends until you tell me otherwise.” He kissed the tip of her nose. Makoto lead them down the street smiling happily.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t get you.”

“There’s nothing to get. Stop trying to put me in a category with your ex. I’m not him.”

That was almost like a slap in the face, although it wasn’t. It was a hard fact, but coming from Makoto, even though it was said with a smile on his face, was a punch in the gut. She had been so unfair to him.

“Makoto, I know that.” Sou opened her mouth to say more, but he cut her off. 

He squeezed her hand. “That’s all I need to hear.”

“I really had a good time.”

“I always have a good time with you, Sou.”

“Yeah, same.” She sighed.

“And, before you say it, I know it doesn’t change anything.” He walked her to the front door, handing over the bag. They could hear the sound of raucous old ladies playing cribbage. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and they won’t give you the fifth degree.”

“They won’t. They get pretty into it. And if Oba-chan brought out the sake, they won’t even notice I came home.”

“Might be a good thing.” He smiled.

She leaned up and pecked his lips, beating him to it. Sou smirked as his cheeks tinted pink. “Thanks again.”

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?”

“You can still say it.”

“I had a wonderful time, Sou." Makoto placed a tender kiss to her lips. "Have a good night.”

Sou slipped inside the door, the sound of rowdy old ladies filtered out into the night air. “You too.” She said softly and closed the door. Standing there for a calming moment, she pressed her forehead to the door before she heard his muffled voice.

“Lock the door, Sou-chan.”

Tittering, she turned the lock. “Go home, Tachibana.”

“Hey, am I interrupting?”

“No, Rin’s in the shower.”

Haru stepped back, letting Makoto in. She waited for him to get settled as he flopped down next to her on the couch. “So, are you going to tell me how it went or are you just going to make heart eyes all night?”

He laid his head in her lap and sighed gleefully. Haru twisted Makoto’s hair around her finger as he recanted how perfect everything was. His cheeks glowed when he told her they kissed. She smiled at his dopiness as he covered his face, trying to contain his giddiness.

Rin leaned in the doorway; arms crossed. “Does she know you’re over here kissing and telling?”

Makoto leaned his head up. “Does Haru know how you cried for hours after your first kiss?”

Rin narrowed his gaze and stalked over to the couch. “She does now.”

Haru laughed softly as she tugged Rin’s hand to sit next to him and laid Makoto’s head back in her lap. “So, are you two official now?”

Makoto shook his head. “We’re moving at her pace. I’m not trying to force anything. I got her to admit she liked me though.”

Rin leaned his head on Haru’s shoulder. “That’s a start.”

Rolling over on his back, Makoto’s eyes bounced between them. “You guys, please don’t harass her about it. I know she gets it enough from Gou. I don’t want to scare her away.”

“Don’t worry, Mako. We won’t say anything to her.” Haru confirmed.

“Hopefully, she’ll have pity on you and agree to go out with you soon.” Rin quipped. Makoto looked back at him. “That way, you can go lay your head in her lap and she can tie knots in your hair.”

Haru smirked. “You’re in his spot.”

Makoto sat up and kissed Haru’s cheek. Pinching Rin’s nose as he stood. “It was mine first.”

“Asshole.”

“Yep. See ya.” He shared a quick secret conversation with Haru. Her cheeks blazed red.

“What are you saying to her?”

Makoto showed himself out. “Later, Rin.”

Rin curiously gazed at Haru. “What did he say?”

“He said: ‘be safe, use protection.’”

Rin paled; his ruby eyes wide. “How the hell would he know that?”

She pulled her bra out of the cushion Makoto had been laying on.

“Shit.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had a good time writing this, i have deviated greatly from how the story was originally going to go.. aka, i sped up the time line. i can only take slow build for so long.. 
> 
> anywho, hope yall liked it!
> 
> ~besitos


	15. Safety Net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, this one is a bit of an emotional roller coaster, but it ends on a positive. 
> 
> enjoy

Things were significantly different when they returned to school. Everyone around them could tell something had altered between them. Although, their demeanor towards each other hadn’t changed at all. It was in their aura.

It was the secret glances. Stolen moments in the library where they held hands under the table. Even though Makoto no longer needed Sou’s help, they still chose to study together. It was the way they pushed each other and their teammates. Or how they’d nudge each other’s foot under the lunch table.

Tachibana and Yamazaki were an unspoken, unofficial item.

If Makoto’s fan girls didn’t like Sou before, it grew exponentially when they caught on. Not that she cared. Her focus was never on the haters. She had enough experience with them and knew how to tune them out.

Makoto hadn’t particularly noticed them either. He’d still get a little flustered when the occasional groupie would try to hit on him. Sou would usually loom close by, arms crossed, smirk plastered on her non-pulsed face until they noticed her and scurried away. 

Or, in times like these, when she was not feeling inclined to entertain his fan girls, she’d shove them out of the way, hook Makoto’s arm and keep walking. She glances up at him expecting to see shock at her savageness only to be met with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a devious grin on his perfect lips. Sou looked ahead, a matching grin of her own painted her face.

“You know, I’d almost accuse you of orchestrating these little fan meets.”

Makoto played along. “What can I say, I like it when you get jealous.”

Sou scoffed. “You are just too afraid to be mean, whereas I don’t have that problem. Plus, you like how I come to your rescue.”

He shrugged and looped his arm over her shoulder. “Maybe I like how much it says you care about me.” She elbowed him in the side as he tittered.

The one time they decided to sneak a kiss almost got them caught. That was the end of that.

~~~

They were at the Matsuoka house one weekend exchanging anxious glances while they sat in the living room. Neither of them decided to make a move. Luckily, their busybody President of the SouMako fan club took matters into her own hands.

“Hey Sou, help me reach this board game at the top of my closet.” Sou dutifully followed behind Gou into her room. “Oh, shoot. I’ll be right back.”

She stood at the closet entrance looking for the illusive board game when the bedroom door opened. She turned to see Makoto brusquely being propelled into the room, the door shutting behind him.

“Gou said you needed help reaching the game.” He moved further inside.

She puffed a short laugh and shook her head. “There’s no game. I think it was her way of giving us a few minutes away from Rin’s hawkeyed glare.”

“Remind me to thank her later.” She met him in the middle of the room as he beamed down at her. “Hey beautiful.”

Her cheeks tinted. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Makoto smiled and stepped closer. Carding his hand through her hair, he tilted her head back as she looped her arms around his neck drawing him down. Their innocent kiss didn’t take long to find the heat lingering behind it. Sou’s hands explored the fine muscles of his back. His hands wandered from her hips to her backside, squeezing gently. She let out a surprised squeaked into his mouth. He broke away quickly, an apology on his tongue, troublesome hands were back at her hips.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting it.” She was quick to reassure not only him but herself as well.

“No, I shouldn’t have don’t that. I’m sorry.” He searched her eyes, terrified he’d fucked everything up.

“I said it was ok. Makoto don’t treat me like I’m going to break. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

“Ok, we need to seriously sit down and talk this out because I don’t want to do anything that throws you into a panic or makes you uncomfortable.” He kissed her forehead. “We’re not even dating so that was over the line.”

“Thank you for being so considerate but I really want you to keep kissing me.” When he didn’t budge, Sou cupped the back of his neck bringing him to her lips. Makoto let her set the standards at how she wanted to be kissed. He held her close, keeping his hands at her waist. She could feel his fingers flex as he fought to control the urge to explore her backside again. She couldn’t contain the small bubble of laughter that made its way up her throat.

Makoto smiled at her amusement as they pulled away. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve taken such a healthy dose of respect women juice.” Her eyes danced with mirth, heart light with joy. “I’ll let you know if you cross the line.”

“How about we set boundaries? I’m not trying to find out the hard way.” Makoto pulled her close, so they were flush together. He spoke before he thought, too caught up in the moment. “Go out with me, Sou. Lets make it official even if its just between me and you.”

_There it was. The fear he had been searching for earlier. She wasn’t afraid of his touch, but this, this was it. Dammit._ Sou’s eyes went wide and began to fill as she paled. “Ah, I see now.” Makoto gently swept the tear that fell from her lashes. “You’re afraid of the commitment. It makes us too real, doesn’t it?”

He moved his arms to cradle her close. Sou buried her face in his chest. Gently, he smoothed his palm over her head. “Sou, whatever you want to do is fine with me. No pressure. I got caught up in the moment. You are the one who will call all the shots. Balls in your court.”

“Makoto,” she rasped, her throat still tight. “I want to go out with you. But I am terrified to give you that much freedom with my heart.”

His heart ached, not for himself, but for her. He hugged her tighter. “Well, you did always say you were going to be my forever not-girlfriend.”

She snorted a sad laugh. “Not helping, Mako.”

“I’m going to get us matching shirts.” She laughed and playfully smacked his chest. “Let me see your face sunshine.”

Sou came out of her hiding spot but kept her head down. Makoto cupped her cheeks and lifted her face so he could look at her. He gingerly wiped the remaining tears with his thumb. “I don’t want any decision regarding us to ever make you cry. I am yours until you don’t want me anymore. Which I’m praying will never happen.” She blinked up at him, eyelashes stuck together with the wetness of her tears. “We don’t have to put a label on what we are. I want to call you mine and I want the whole world to know it. But not if it’s going to hurt you. I’m happy with what we got.”

Sou took a deep breath and clasped her hands around his wrists. “I want this so much, but I just can’t do it.”

There was a soft knock at the door and the redhead peeked into her room.

“Hey Gou, do you mind giving us a few more minutes.” The girl assessed the situation and could tell Sou was visibly upset, Makoto was trying to calm her down.

“Take your time.” She said before closing the door with a soft click.

Makoto returned his attention to Sou. “You do what you’re comfortable with, when you are ready, and not before.” This is only sprung more tears to life. A pout on his lips, “Baby, come here.” He picked her up bridal style and sat on Gou’s bed with her in his lap. “Why are you crying?”

Sou had her arms wrapped around him, hiding in the side of his neck. Her blubbering was incoherent at best, but he tired to make it out. “You are such a good person. I can’t believe you want someone as messed up as me. I’m such a wreck and you are so good to me and you don’t expect anything in return. I don’t understand why I can’t do the same for you. I want to be with you, but I don’t know how. I’m so fucked up and its not fair to you. You don’t deserve this.”

Makoto pushed her out of her comfort zone so he could see her face. His own eyes welled with unshed tears. “Tell me what I have to do to fix this. Tell me what you need.” He planted kisses all over her face. “I hate seeing you like this. I want to make it so you never feel this way again. Tell me what I have to do?”

“I’m so overwhelmed with happiness and—anxiety, I can’t stand it.” She sobbed. “I can’t handle all these emotions.”

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” Sou nodded. “Then what’s the matter, Sou? Tell me how to help you.”

“I don’t trust myself.” She covered her mouth with her hands. He waited patiently until she calmed down; rubbing her arm, petting her hair, rocking them back and forth. Sou laid it all out for him. “I don’t trust myself to let go. To give into this feeling. I want to believe your pretty words when you say you won’t hurt me, but I can’t allow myself to trust my judgement. I’m always going to hold myself back from you because I can’t allow myself to love you.”

Silently, Makoto laid her down and enveloped her with his understanding and comforting aura. Pulling the blanket up over her, shielding her from the outside world. He stroked her hair as Sou collected herself, sniffling ever so often. “You’re not damaged. You are perfect, Sou. You will be able to overcome this, and I will be right here with you.”

She succumbed to his warmth, relaxing into his arms. “I hope so.”

“One more thing,” She gazed up at him, his eyes very serious. “Stop telling me I don’t deserve you. I want you, scars and all.” Makoto kissed her lips letting them linger for a moment. “Ok?”

She was reminded of that saying: _If you can’t handle me at my worst, you don’t deserve me at my best._ Sou inhaled and nodded. “Ok.”

“They ok?” Rin asked as he put away the games scattered around the console.

“I think Sou is having a moment.” Gou took up the remote and started flipping channels.

He sat on the other end of the couch. “If anyone can calm her down, it’s Makoto.”

“They’re good for each other.” Gou’s brother hummed in agreement. “Hope they make it.”

“Me too.”

Makoto sent Gou a message. “Sou’s going to take a nap. Whatever had her upset must have been draining. Mako’s staying with her.”

Rin’s phone went off moments later. “You staying here?”

Gou shrugged. “Might as well. I got nothing else going on. You heading out?”

“Yeah, Haru just text saying she wanted to go swimming at ITSC. I’m going to meet her there.”

“Ok. Holler when you’re on your way back.”

“Sounds good.” Rin grabbed his swim bag and headed out.

_Hey, Rin just left. How soon can you get here?_

_Fifteen minutes. You sure about this?_

_He’s going to the center to swim with Haru. He’ll be gone at least a couple of hours._

_Ok, gorgeous! See you soon!  
  
_

_Oh, btw—Sou and Makoto are here. They won’t bother us though._

_Do I need to bring anything?_

_Nope, just hurry up!_

_Mako, Sei is coming over. Don’t tell Rin!_

_Ah, is this what we were supposed to run interference for this weekend?_

_No, that’s tomorrow. This just happened to work out._

_Ok_

_Do--we need to need to leave your room?_

_No! Mako! We are not that far into this relationship._

_Whew! Ok, just checking_ _😊_

“You’re doing an awful lot of typing. What’s going on?” Sou murmured against his collarbone.

He steeled himself for a moment. God, she had no clue the control she had over him. “Rin’s hanging out with Haru, so Gou invited Seijuro over.” Makoto stuck his phone in his back pocket.

Sou glanced up at him, raising a brow. Gou’s room was still well lit. “She’s fine. They are nowhere near that stage.” Tucking her head, she relaxed back into his hold as he wrapped his arms around her again.

When they woke from their nap, they found themselves completely entangled with each other. Their body’s slotted together so perfectly. Makoto’s leg was thrown over hers, her knee rested between his thighs. One arm still pressed between them, the other around his waist, fingers gripping the fabric at his lower back. Makoto still cradled her in his arms. The gentle stroking of her hair brought Sou back into consciousness.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Enjoy your nap?” Makoto’s voice was this side of raspy, indicating he hadn’t been awake long.

She stretched a bit and returned to her previous position, cuddled up against him. “Mmhmm.” She felt him tense, before taking a measured breath and relaxing. “You ok?”  
  


“Do you really want to know?” She giggled softly, realizing what he was getting at. “Go ahead, laugh at my pain.”

“You are such a horn dog!” Sou laughed harder.

“You have no idea how you affect me.” He glanced down at her and caught the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He was sure she didn’t mean to do that on purpose, but she was enjoying torturing him way too much. _Ok, two can play this game_. “Or, maybe you do.” Makoto rolled them so he loomed over her.

Sou’s laughter abruptly stopped as a furious blush streaked across her cheeks. She felt his growing length press into her hip. Makoto’s own cheekbones highlighted his embarrassment. “This is what you do to me every time you are near me. It is so uncomfortable. I really try to think of anything other than you to keep this from happening.”

“You seemed to do fine controlling it earlier.” Sou’s comeback was feeble.

“That’s because you were upset. I’m not a complete dick, Sou.” He pushed up on his arms about to roll to the side, when the bedroom door flew open. Both teens gapped at the entry way completely scandalized. There was no time for either of them to blurt out, ‘it’s not what you think’, before Seijuro was unceremoniously shoved inside.

“Hide him, Rin’s home! That shithead didn’t call me.” Gou hissed and disappeared.

Sei stuck his hands in his pockets. “So, uh, this is awkward.” Makoto stood and offered Sou a hand. “Sorry if I, um, interrupted.”

“You didn’t, it’s fine.” Sou didn’t meet his gaze, still reeling from feeling _ALL_ of Makoto on top of her.

“So, what are we supposed to do with you? You can’t stay in here forever.” Makoto bent to straighten his sock.

“I guess we gotta sneak him out.” Sou zipped up her hoodie. “I don’t think he’ll fit through the window.”

A second later, Sei’s shoes were chucked through the door. He bent to gather them up. Sou straightened her hair. “Alright, I’m going to assess the situation.”

The two guys stood silently for an uneasy pause. “Look, Tachibana, I’m really sorry—”

Makoto held up his hand. “It’s fine, Sei. We weren’t doing anything. You probably want to keep your voice down.”

“Right.” Sei tried to make light conversation. “She’s cute.”

“You haven’t met, Sou before?” Green eyes stayed on him.

“I’ve seen pics of her and Gou together, but, uh—not formally, no. Are you two together?”

“Yes and no.”

“Oh, so—friends w—”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Ok, no. Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Mikoshiba, you’re cutting your chances of me not ratting you out in half.” Makoto crossed his arms. “That better not be what’s going on with you and Gou or I’ll kick your as myself.”

“What? No, no. I really like her. I have for years. I just never pursued anything because Rin would blow a gasket.”

Makoto relaxed. “Well, you’re not wrong there.”

Sou popped her head in. “You’ve got three minutes to get him out of here. Rin wanted to know who you are talking to.” She cut her eyes at the noisy redhead. “I said you had your dad on speaker. Give me a second to get him distracted.”

“Thanks, Sou.” Sei murmured.

Sou looked him up and down with her judging gaze. “Don’t mention it.” She ducked out of the room.

Sei looked back at Makoto. “She’s terrifying.”

“She’ll eat your soul. Better not mess this up with Gou or Rin won’t be the only one coming for you.” Makoto stepped past him. “Get your shoes.”

_“Get the damn spider, Rin!”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“Fucking get it!”_

_“It’s up there!”_

_“I don’t see it!”_

_Both girls scream._

“That’s our cue, hurry up.”

Makoto and Sei darted down the hall. Thankfully, unnoticed.

“Thanks, I owe you both.” Sei whispered.

“You’ll owe us twice. We’re covering for you tomorrow too.” Makoto opened the door and let him out. Sei said his thanks again before he closed the door.

Time to go play concerned friend.

“What’s going on? My dad thought someone was getting murdered.”

“Makoto, get your tall ass in here and see if you can find what they’re screaming about.” Rin turned to see Makoto had his phone raised. His shoulders dropped, face deadpanned. “Are you fucking serious?”

Sou slapped his shoulder. “That was a good one.”

“You should have seen your face, Onii-chan.” Gou giggled, then pushed his shoulders. “Now get out, I’m going to make dinner.”

“Want some help?” Sou offered.

“You guys suck ass.” Rin sulked off into the living room.

“Thanks, Mako.” Gou whispered and pulled his arm down so she could kiss his cheek. She turned back to the cabinet to find the rice.

His cheeks colored slightly, then deeper when Sou kissed him on the lips. “Yeah, thanks Mako.” Eyes wide at how open she was about it. But then again, no one saw it.

Sou had already moved away from him as Rin hollered at Makoto from the other room. Taking the meat and vegetables from the fridge, she stood next to Gou. Reaching for the salt, she purposely ignored Gou’s stunned expression. Her face already lit up like a sparkler. “Did you just do what I think you did?”

“Maybe.”

Gou flicked water at her face, then kissed her cheek as well. “Thanks, Sou.”

“Just make sure Rin’s at Haru’s before you sneak your himbo home again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it. i dont foresee any more angst in the future for now. but you know me..
> 
> going to be a lot of awkwardness though, all good 
> 
> ~besitos


	16. Chapter 16

“You are acting weird. What’s wrong with you?” Sou kicked Makoto’s ankle as they studied.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve been fidgety all day and you can’t keep eye contact with me. What’s up?” Sou crossed her arms and waited him out.

Makoto laid down the pen he’d been anxiously twiddling. “Ok, so, my mom wants to meet you. Turns out Ren couldn’t stop talking about you after the fair and he constantly asks about you when I come home. She wants—” He sighed and spoke the last part out in a rush. “-to know who the girl is that stole both her son’s hearts.”

Oh. Wow. Cute. Sou smiled a cheeky grin. “Makoto, are you asking me to meet your parents?”

“Yes?” He winced. “They want you to come to dinner soon. I know the next two weeks we have meets so, maybe the Sunday after the last one?”

“Ok. Sounds like fun.”

“Really?” Makoto appeared hopeful.

“No.” Sou sighed. “But I guess it’s inevitable.”

Makoto smiled and reached for her hand. “Yeah, I suppose.”

She didn’t pull away. “You’ve already met my grandmother, so I guess it’s only fair.”

“They are going to love you.”

“We’ll see.”

The Tachibana’s were at their first meet, though neither one noticed until afterwards when the twins screamed for Makoto. He waved frantically and grabbed Haru’s arm as she passed. “Haru-chan!” She waved a little less enthusiastically. Sou and Rei were on the far side of the pool talking about the heats they swam and their timing. Rin was busy doing the captain thing with Ai and Momo.

Makoto had noticed Ren’s eyes drift to Sou and gave a knowing smile when his brother got caught staring. Haru murmured something causing Makoto to laugh, before for she dove back in the water. By then, Sou had made her way over to him. “My family’s here.”

Sou looked up to the stands. Giving a glowing smile, she waved. Giggling when she saw Ren’s shy wave. Waving to him specifically, he ducked behind his mother’s arm. “He is so cute. Think this is the first time a kid has had a crush on me.” She tittered some more.

“It’s not really hard to see why.” Makoto gave her his patent smile. “You looked really good out there today.”

She rolled her eyes. “Really, Makoto? In front of your family?”

“They can’t hear me.” He tilted his head in that Makoto-esque way. “It’s not like I’m telling you how gorgeous you are when you’re in competition mode.” And there was that cheeky little grin he reserved just for her.

Sou’s hands were on her hips, lips pursed together, trying to stave off the blush that threatened to creep across her face. Pointing a finger at his chest. “You better be keeping your head in the water and not focus on me when we are in that pool. You made me a promise to get to nationals.” She was gentler on him than she’d been in the past. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“I love you.”

“Gah, Makoto—you are lucky we are being watched or I’d shove you in the pool.”

“You know, you’re only fanning the flames.”

She crossed her arms, popping her hip, she tilted her head slightly. Her default RBF back in place. He stifled a smirk. “You better not pull this shit next Sunday.” She smiled as she turned to wave at the Tachibana’s again, then cut her eyes at Makoto as she walked away.

“I can see why he likes her.”

“She’s feisty.” His parents couldn’t hear what was being said but read the body language between them.

Ran wasn’t having it. “She’s not that special. Can we go now?”

“I think someone’s a little jealous that someone else is stealing all of Makoto’s time away from her.”

“She’s nice, Ran. Stop being mean.” Ren retorted.

“You only say that because she held your hand, you big baby. She doesn’t like you like she likes Onii-chan.”

“Ran, be nice to your brother. We are waiting for Makoto.”

Ran crossed her arms and pouted. She was _not_ jealous of that stupid girl. Mako-chan was theirs first and she couldn’t have him.

The Tachibana’s observed their disgruntled daughter. Next week was going to go swimmingly.

Sou showed up fifteen minutes early. She was nervous, although she really had no reason to be. She technically wasn’t dating Makoto and they had already met briefly before. However, she wanted to look her best. She wore a black skirt that hit midthigh. Loose, but not like the uniform she wore. It was paired with a dark blue sweater that was slightly too big for her, black thigh high socks and knee-high boots. She wore her bob length hair, so it covered the shaved side of her head. Light mascara and liner lined her eyes.

She knocked lightly. There was a commotion beyond the door. Opening slowly, Ren appeared in the doorway. “H-hi, Sou-chan.”

Sou smiled sweetly. “Hi, Ren. May I come in?” His cheeks caught fire as he opened the door to let her pass. “Thank you.”

His big chestnut eyes started up at her. “Um—dinner’s not ready yet.”

“It’s ok.” Sou left her boots at the door. “Ren, you and I match.” The boy looked at his sweater and then hers. A tiny squeak left his throat. She offered her hand; he took it and lead her into the living room where his father was tinkering with a model plane.

“Papa, Sou-chan is here.” Sou bowed politely as he stood.

“Welcome. I’ve heard a lot about you Sou. Please, come, make yourself comfortable. Ren can you let your mother know Sou is here and go get Makoto?” Ren nodded and ran out of the room. Sou sat on the couch, careful not to disturb him. “Sorry about this mess. I’ve been trying for weeks to get this model right for the twins to take to the beach. It is a lot more difficult than the instructions indicated.”

“Did you build it from scratch?”

“Oh honey, you do not want to get him started. It’s his hobby.” Mrs. Tachibana stood in the kitchen doorway. Sou stood and bowed. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Makoto has kept you well hidden.”

“Mom, please don’t.” Makoto ran down the stairs as soon as his brother let him know she was here. “Sou and I aren’t dating.”

“Oh?” She turned to him for an explanation.

“Mom.” Makoto’s cheekbones caught fire.

“We’re just friends, Mrs. Tachibana.” Sou piped in. She didn’t want to see him suffer because of her commitment issues. “For now.” Her face matched Makoto’s with her next statement. “We’re taking it very slow.” She prayed that would be the end of it.

“Makoto, why don’t you go see if the twins want to play a game with you and Sou.” Mr. Tachibana interjected before things got too awkward. He kept his eyes on the model as he glued the flap to the wing.

“Sure.” They both breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on, Sou. I’ll show you around real quick.” They hastily departed to other parts of the house.

“You are going to scare her away.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Not intentionally. She’s obviously not used to this kind of attention.”

“Makoto has never brought anyone home before, other than friends. I just want to get to know here.”

“Just remember, he wouldn’t have asked her over if you weren’t insistent on it. Break her in gently, dear.”

“I promise to be nice to her. She must be something special if both my boys like her.”

“Sorry about my mom. She’s just excited. I—yeah, I don’t do this.” Makoto said meekly. “I think she was under the impression that we’ve been going out for a while.”

“It’s ok. She’s not that bad. I don’t do this either. Clearly.”

“She’ll probably be up here with snacks soon.” Makoto knocked on the twins’ door. “Hey guys, do you want to play a game?” The younger Tachibana’s flipped out, arguing about which game they should play. “How about we play a video game?” They agreed and raced down the hall into Makoto’s room.

“I think this was my dad’s way of giving us an out and for making sure we didn’t try anything.” Makoto murmured to her as he turned on the TV and the console. “Ok guys, find one we can all play.” There was much debate, but they finally settled on Mario Party.

“Look, a game you can’t cheat on.” Sou snarked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He grabbed a couple of pillows for the twins to sit on.

Sou took in his sparsely decorated room. There was a whale poster on one wall, a swim poster on another. A few pictures of him and Haru as kids and a few of the team at Samazuka.

“Um, you can sit on the bed if you want.” Makoto purposefully avoided eye contact.

“Ok. Thanks.” Sou tucked her skirt and sat on the edge. Ran made it a point to sit between them on the floor. Ren sat next to Sou. She could feel the jealousy radiating off his little sister.

True to Makoto’s word, his mom came in with light snacks and drinks. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tachibana.” Sou smiled and accepted the snack.

“You’re welcome sweetie.” She smiled the same as her son.

There were only two fights between the twins during the games, which Makoto assured her, was normal. Dinner was had with minimal embarrassment for the two teens. She sat next to Ren since Ran had already taken the seat next to Makoto. The Tachibana’s were an easy loving family and it showed with how they laughed and cared for each other. She didn’t say much unless spoken to but remained engaged.

Sou won favor with Mrs. Tachibana when she asked if she needed any help with the cleanup, suggesting her and Makoto could do it. She was told not to worry since they had to catch the train back to the academy soon.

Makoto said his goodbyes to the twins, which was the hardest part of the evening. He promised he’d spend some one on one time with them when he came back home. Ran emphasized the word ‘alone’.

Before Makoto got after her, Sou intersected. “I imagine it’s really tough not having Makoto here all the time. Especially, when he’ll be going to college soon. You three are very close. I don’t have any siblings, but I understand it’s hard to share when you guys only get to see him on the weekends.” Sou said her goodbyes to the Tachibana’s and thanked them for having her. She turned to Makoto. “Why don’t you spend a little more time with the twins. Pick me up in an hour?”

Makoto smiled wide, falling a little more in love with her. His parents catching the exchange, smiled to one another. He walked her to the door. “Let me know when you get home?”

“K. See you in a bit.”

Sou was waiting for him when he arrived. She had traded the boots for converse. Makoto took the small bag she carried as they headed to the train station.

“How’d it go after I left?”

“My mom thinks your adorable, quiet though.” He held up the bag he brought with him. “She packed you some treats.”

“That was nice of her.”

“Thank you for giving me that extra time with the twins.”

Sou shrugged. “Their your family. I’m not trying to get in the way of that. You’re important to them and they need their big brother. Plus, we see each other every day at school.”

Makoto sighed happily and hooked their fingers together. “Have I told you how much I love you.”

“You keep saying that and I might actually believe it.” Though her face was stoic, her cheeks took a rosy hue.

“I hope so.”

They sat close to each other, although, the train was fairly empty on a Sunday this time at night. Makoto rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand while Sou checked out the bag of goodies. His eyes gravitated to the thigh high socks noting how they hugged her skin just right. Accentuating her long legs and firm thighs. His mind wandered. _Oh, boy. Getting into dangerous waters Makoto._ He closed his eyes briefly trying to clear wild thoughts from his head, before opening them. When he did, he found himself staring right into Sou’s bright teal gaze. _Shit_. He’d been caught staring and had no idea how long she’d been watching him.

“Um, those are nice. They look,” Makoto wet his lips, “really good on you.”

“Thank you.” Sou spoke softly. “You want to touch them.” She stated the obvious; he didn’t deny it. “Your hand was twitching.”

They stared quietly at each other. It was obvious he was struggling with some moral dilemma.

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to tell you what I was thinking. It wasn’t appropriate and I’m not trying to get hit.”

“Was it that bad?”

“I’d hit me.”

She scoffed. “You are surprisingly devious.”

“Am I?” 

“Your sweet exterior hides it well.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Is it?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“I think you should.”

Their stop was announced over the intercom.

“Damn.”

“Quickly.”

They hurried out onto the platform before the doors hissed closed. Makoto led her to a secluded area outside the station behind a group of trees. They dropped their bags as they reached for each other. In a rush to feel her lips on his, he pressed her against the bark. Sou moaned into his mouth as his knee moved between her legs. Her hands wove into his hair while his trembled at her waist. There was so much he wanted to do with those hands.

They parted, panting. Pressing their foreheads together, Makoto breathed her in. “God. I am so weak for you. I am attracted to everything about you; physically and mentally. I—” He stopped short, opening his eyes and stepping back to give her a little room, still holding firm on her hips. “I’m sorry if that was too much.”

“Stop apologizing for touching me. You’re going to give me a complex.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m sexualizing you.” He held her gaze.

“I don’t. Not with you.” Sou inhaled deeply. “I like your boldness...because you still respect me and my limits. You don’t force anything on me that I don’t want.” She fixed his hair. “It adds to your—appeal.”

He gave her a lopsided grin. “My appeal?”

“Your sexiness.” She bit her lip at the gleam in his eyes.

His voice dipped an octave, and damn that did things to her. “You think I’m sexy?”

“I said what I said.” Her eyes fell shut as he leaned into capture her lips again. “We have to get back.”

“One more.”

Makoto closed the distance, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her in closer. They were going to have to run back to campus as it was, but he couldn’t help himself. Breaking the kiss on a smile he reached down and gently grabbed a handful of her ass. Sou squeaked and slapped his chest, then returned the favor, causing him to yelp a laugh.

“You have a nice ass, Tachibana.”

“So do you, Yamazaki.”

“We should probably go. We’ll be lucky if we’re not truant.” She let him go and bent down to pick up their bags.

Makoto looked at his watch. It was going to be close. “Ready?” Smiling gleefully, he took his bag and her hand. She nodded; eyes danced with jubilation. They sprinted back to campus with three minutes to spare.

Sou was out of breath by the time she ran up the stairs to her shared room. She was on cloud nine. Feeling exuberant, alive. Free. Pulling out her phone, fingers shaking; she needed to do this before she lost her nerve.

“Sou, are you ok?”

“One minute, Rei.”

_Let’s do this._

_Sou, that could mean anything. Can you be more specific?_

_Us_

Her phone rang a second later.

_“Are you serious? Do you mean it?”_ The excitement in Makoto’s voice was palatable.

“Ask me.” Sou looked up to see Rei practically vibrating in her chair.

_“Sou, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?”_

Her heart thumped rapidly in her throat. “Yes.”

Rei screeched and grabbed her phone. “Get over here right now.”

There was a thump and a struggle on the other line. _“Makoto—what the fuck! Put—put me down! Get off.”_ Then laughter.

She hung up as Gou burst through the door. “What happened?” Rei could barely contain herself. Sou’s face was a mixture of emotions. “Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

“We’re officially dating.” Sou smiled. “Makoto’s my boyfriend.”

There was a fit of squealing as they tackled Sou. She was overwhelmed, but excited. And extremely nervous. “Ok guys, too much. Too much.”

The girls backed off as the moved to Sou’s bed. “What changed your mind?”

Sou shrugged as she leaned against the wall, picking up her whale shark plushy. She smiled, “I was happy. I guess I got caught up in the moment. He takes me as I am, is super cautious of my boundaries, supports my dreams and he’s genuinely into me.” Sou blushed furiously. “And I really like him.”

There was a soft knock at the door. Rei got up to answer it. “Haruka-senpai, come in.”

Haru looked bored and slightly put out. “Congratulations. I’m here to sneak you out so you can calm your overly excited boyfriend. Rin says he won’t shut up or sit still. Hearing Rin complain is annoying.” Sou cracked a smile. “I hope you realize what you have done. He’s in full on puppy mode.” She got up and slipped on her shoes. “We’re using the excuse that you forgot your study guide in the locker, and you need it for your test tomorrow.”

“See you in a few.” Sou said before closing the door letting Rei and Gou gossip until she returned. “Thanks, Haru.”

“Don’t mention it. I owed you one.” They passed the RA who told them to hurry back. “We’ve got ten minutes.”

“Are you wearing your suit under that?”

“Maybe.”

Rin was already waiting for Haru on the diving board when they got there. “He’s in the girl’s locker room.”

“We’re breaking all the rules tonight, aren’t we?” Sou walked into the locker room.

He turned his relieved grin to Haru. She had stripped and was in the water before he could finish saying, “Hey babe.”

Makoto turned when he heard the door. His face lit up. “Hey puppy.”

He scooped her up in his arms. “Hey girlfriend.” He spun her once before pressing her against a nearby locker, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Makoto brought his hands up to cup her face. “I don’t think you know how happy you’ve made me. I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you. I will care and support you for as long as you want me.”

She giggled softly. “Slowdown. We just started dating, don’t go planning our wedding yet.”

“You’re still control everything, ok?”

“Ok. Um, I might want you to do that sometimes too. Just baby steps, though.”

He kissed her longer. “Tell me my limits.” And again.

“You’re doing good so far.” She kissed him back.

“Can I hold your hand in school?” She nodded. “Can I kiss you in public?”

“Just don’t try to shove your tongue down my throat before class.”

“I can to that.” He kissed her lovingly and deep.

“Makoto. Out. We have to go.”

“Tachibana get the led out!”

“It’s actually going to be weird not calling you my not-girlfriend.” Makoto set her on her feet. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you in the morning, Mako.”

Haru toweled her head and pulled up her hoodie as they exited. They walked in companionable silence. Both girls’ content with the way things were going. “You’ll be good for him.”

“I’ll do my best. I’ve never met anyone like Mako.”

“Mm. he’ll take good care of you.”

Sou smiled. “He already has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about ending the story here, but i think i have more to give this one. 
> 
> i hope you all liked it. might be a while before i get another chapter out. 
> 
> ~besitos<3


	17. Get You..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord almighty, this was a long one...and yet, it's only filler..ugh please enjoy

Nothing changed. Nothing that they noticed at least. But they weren’t really concerned about anything outside their little circle. Sou smiled more often, laughed uninhibitedly. Makoto was the epitome of the heart eyes emoji. To say he was infatuated was an understatement. He was head over heels and so was she.

Their relationship progressed naturally. There was no rush, letting Sou figure things out at her pace as he promised. The flirting intensified, but for now, that’s all it was. There wasn’t time for anything else. Between class, practice and meets, it left very little time for the two of them. There was the passing hug, a stolen kiss when no one was looking. And oh, so many subtle glances.

“Hey.” Makoto waited for her one morning before class. He automatically reached for her hand as she came down the steps.

“Hey.” She smiled, clasping them together.

“Are you doing anything this weekend, like track? My folks are taking the twins out of town to visit my cousins. I was thinking if you weren’t busy, we could spend the weekend together, just the two of us.” Makoto was hopeful, slightly embarrassed that he was so eager.

“I have a project I need to work on for a couple of hours, but I think that’s it.” Sou tried to keep her face neutral but couldn’t help the way her eyes danced with excitement at the prospect of them finally getting some alone time. “What do you want to do?”

“Honestly, I got as far as cuddling on the couch and just lazing around with each other.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe, find some time to make out, nothing too crazy. I could literally just spend the day kissing you and be happy.” His ears turned red at his confession.

Sou giggled. “I think we can make that happen. We could order in and just hang out in our pjs all weekend. I could make brownies.”

“You bake?” Makoto’s eyes lit up.

“I can. What’s your favorite?”

“Anything chocolate.” He pulled her close. “This is going to be the best weekend ever.”

Sou smiled and shook her head. _Puppy._

“We can have lunch with Rin and Haru on Sunday before we head back, if you want.”

“Sure. By the way, Gou is staying with Sei this weekend.”

“Sometimes I think it would be better not knowing these things.”

“So you don’t slip to Rin?”

“Exactly, its conflicting for me.”

“I get it.”

Makoto kissed her temple as they parted ways. “See you after class.”

“What happened?” Rin followed along the side of the pool as Makoto swam to the ladder.

“I don’t know. I felt a pull in my midback when I pushed off.” Makoto hobbled away from the pool.

Rin didn’t like the sound of that nor the pained expression on the back stroker’s face. “Nurse, now.” Rin passed his clip board to Gou. “You’re in charge. Nitori! You’re with Gou.” He returned his attention to Makoto. “Do you need help walking?”

He shook his head. “It’s just a sharp pain.”

Arriving at the nurse’s office, they passed through to the athletic trainer. After questioning Makoto, she made him lay down with an ice pack and a blanket to wrap up in since he was still wet. Five minutes later Sou and Haru burst through the door. Before they had a chance to start lobbing questioning around, Rin spoke up. “He’s fine. Just a pull. She gave him some exercises and instructions to ice every 20 min for the next couple of hours.”

Haru stared at Makoto. Satisfied with their silent communication, she nodded and went back to the pool.

Rin glances at Sou. “You good to stay with him?”

“Guys, it’s not that bad.”

“You can head back.”

Rin addressed Makoto. “No practice for the rest of the week. I need you for next weeks meet.” Makoto nodded and Rin left.

“Are you really ok or are you downplaying it?” Sou crossed her arms. Face stoic, eyes concerned.

“It hurts, but it’s not excruciating like when I first kicked off. I added something new to my workout routine recently. The AT thinks that’s what did it. She told me to stick with what I was already doing. Too much will overwork the muscles.” He held his hand out to her. Uncrossing her arms, she took it. “The stretches and light exercises will help.” Sou didn’t say anything. “I don’t know you well enough to read your mind yet.”

“Try.”

“Well your body language tells me your upset, possibly mad, that I’m not taking better care of myself, but I was. You are worried that this will affect our chances at nationals. You’re eyes however, tell me that you are really concerned that I hurt myself because you care about me and don’t want to see me in pain.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “Am I close?”

Sou relaxed her shoulders and squeezed his hand. “Not bad, Tachibana. Don’t think I’ve ever been read like that before.”

“It’s taken a while. You are pretty guarded.”

“Still?”

Makoto chuckled lightly. “Nowhere near as much as when we first met.” He tugged her hand. “Can I have kiss?”

“No.”

“But I’m injured.” Makoto pouted. “So mean.”

“You like it.” She kissed his forehead. “Where is your list of exercises?” He handed over a soggy piece of paper. Of course, it had gotten wet as everything on the table was tainted by pool water. Sou scowled. “I can’t read this. I’ll go get you a new one.”

He watched her walk to the far end of the nurse’s center to the trainer office. Her no nonsense stride, solid knock on the AT’s door, steady voice as she asked for another copy of his exercises, the way she engaged with the trainer to determine exactly what was needed to get him better faster. Her off standish aura commanded respect, determination, power. When she turned back to him her features softened. It’s something only he would notice. To everyone else, she remained cold and untouchable. Those smiles, that laughter, the hugs and kisses—all for him. If he had a tail it would be thumping loudly against the table.

She blushed lightly when he caught her eye. His smile spread over full lips. “Here. Don’t get them wet.”

“You really do care.”

“I guess.”

“I knew it.”

“I’m going to make sure you do these exercises correctly. You made me a promise and I am holding you to it.”

She carried his books the rest of the week. Waiting for him outside of all his classes. Performed the exercises and stretches with him to keep him motivated. He was sidelined at practice, so he took up Rin’s job as the latter worked on his own timing. He was not used to being coddled but found he didn’t mind it too much.

The train ride home was awful. Every bump and jolt sent a shock of pain through his back causing him to tense. Touching his arm, green eyes tried to mask his pain before he looked down, Sou shook her head. “Is it bad?” She caught the tiny wince as another passenger bumped into him. This was the height of rush hour and they were not lucky enough to get seats. Makoto would have given his up anyway. He held onto the bar above their heads, one hand on her waist to keep them both steady. She carried both bags, Makoto kept his pack light knowing she would.

“Yeah. This is an awkward position to be in right now.”

“We’re almost there. Two more stops.”

The walk from the station wasn’t as bad. He dropped on the couch as soon as they closed the door. Makoto covered his eyes as his head hit the backrest. Sou detoured into the kitchen to grab him an ice pack.

“Lift up.” He did as he was told and rested back into the numbing cold.

“You are a saint.” He called.

She rummaged through the kitchen setting a few things out for dinner. “Be right back. I’m going to change.” Sou disappeared up the stairs with her backpack. Makoto still wore the white uniform track pants and black tee. She was over her uniform and needed to be comfortable for what she intended to do. She returned with a pillow and some lotion.

He could here her searching through closets in the next room and lifted his head. “What are you looking for?”

“Where do you keep the futons?”

“Back closet.” He answered. Curious but not questioning.

Sou moved the coffee table and laid the futon out at his feet. He decided she looked extra cute in her leggings and light hoodie, one that wasn’t his for once. Pushing up her sleeves, she pinned back her hair. Tossing the pillow on the mat, she set the lotion next to it.

“How do you feel? Ice working yet?”

“I’d fell better if my girlfriend would come give me a kiss.” He tried. Lucky for him she was in a gracious mood.

“You’re going to milk this, aren’t you?” She positioned her hands on his thighs and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his lips.”

“As long as you’ll let me.” He smiled and pecked her lips sweetly.

“Alright you, get on the futon, face down. And take your shirt off.” Her ears burned at the last sentence. Sou took the icepack back to the freezer. When she returned, Makoto was where she told him to be, one arm under the pillow the other at his side.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” He muttered as she straddled his hips. Good grief he was broad. She lowered herself down sitting on his backside. His ears sparked a bright red threatening to catch on fire.

“I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Sou rubbed a generous amount of lotion between her hands. “I’m going to start on your lower back. Let me know if it’s too much.

He nodded and groaned into the pillow as she went to work on his tense muscles. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s good.” He mumbled.

Sou tried to ignore the fact that she was touching Makoto in what could be seen as an intimate gesture. Slowly she worked on releasing the tension in his muscles, focusing on the area’s her hands massaged and not the bigger picture. They remained quiet aside from the occasional sound from Makoto when she dug into a particular spot.

His hand gripped her calf as he sucked in a sharp breath. “Careful, Sou.”

“Is that where it hurts the most?”

“Yeah.” He grunted.

She kept her touch light, gently working the tender tissue. He loosened the grip on her calf but left his hand there. “How’s that feel?”

“Better. Still sore.” The tightness gradually lessened, and he sighed. “Think you can do that for me tomorrow?”

“Sure. Put your other arm down. That might help.” Complying, Sou took in his sculpted back. _Oh damn._ She sat back and rubbed her hands; they were starting to cramp.

“Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine. Just give me a sec.” She gazed down at the two little dimples on his lower back. _So cute._ It dawned on her that she’d been sitting on his backside for about thirty minutes. “You have such a big butt.”

He raised a brow and cracked an eye at her. “Apparently it’s decent enough for sitting.”

“It’s a good thing your hurt.”

“You like my butt.”

“Yes, Makoto, you have a very nice ass.” He grinned and wiggled a little earning a soft laugh from her. Pumping more lotion into her hand, she got to work on his shoulders.

“Some say it’s my best feature.”

“Pssh, what do they know.”

“What do you think it is?”

“You’re laying on it.”

“Sou!”

“Look how quickly your mind went to the gutter. I was going to say your heart, dummy.”

“Mean.”

“Mostly.”

“Not my Sou.”

“Mm.”

“I love you.”

“So you say.”

“It’s true.”

“I know.”

Makoto closed his eyes and focused on the movement of her fingers. “You should let me return the favor sometime.”

“Maybe.” They slipped back into silence as she moved to the pulled muscle again. It didn’t hurt as much this time. Good. On instinct, Sou leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his shoulder before depositing one on his cheek. “I’m done.”

His eyes followed her as she leaned back. “What?” His cheeks went dark. “Oh Lord, are you drilling holes in the futon?”

“Oh my God. Why do you have to call me out like that?” Sousuke tittered and leaned back further. “You’ve been touching me for the last hour, what did you think was going to happen?”

Sou pinched his butt as she stood and watched it flinch. “If you weren’t so sensitive, I’d probably massage that too.”

“That—” He started and snapped his mouth shut. “Nope. That was a set up.”

Sou gave him a wide grin. “I’m going to make dinner.”

Food coma kicking in, they decided to watch a movie. The rom-com played as they lounged on the couch. They were sitting lengthwise when Makoto’s cuddle monster appeared. Situated between Sou and the couch, he rested his head on her chest as he wrapped both arms around her, positioning her the way he wanted. Sou smiled as he draped his leg over hers. Snuggling in as he finally settled.

“Comfy?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Sou played with his hair letting it sift through his fingers. He turned his bright eyes up at her. “Is this alright?” She assumed he was talking about his head on her chest.

“This is ok. I like cuddly Mako.” Makoto smiled his exuberant loving grin before laying his head down. “Lazy puppy.”

He gave her a squeeze. “Happy puppy.”

Sou woke an hour later at the brush of Makoto’s thumb against her ribcage under her breast. It tickled. She brought her hand up to run through his shaggy hair. It smelled lightly of his conditioner. They stayed in the serine moment until he stared up at her.

“What do you want to do now?” She whispered.

Makoto leaned up on his elbow, eyes fixed on her mouth. I want to spend hours making out with you.” He gazed up to get lost in those turquois waters. “I love the taste of your lips. The way they feel on mine.”

She searched his eyes. No deception there, just honesty. Sou pressed her fingertips to his bottom lip as he kissed the pads. Now was a good time to talk about boundaries. “Before we get to far, we should set up some ground rules. We are not having sex.”

“God, no. We are nowhere ready for that.” She relaxed a bit. “Other parts of me might have different ideas but I’m not emotionally prepared to take that leap. That is a huge step and we just started dating.” Sou smiled, rewarding him with an enduring kiss. “What else?”

“There are a few things I don’t like.” She turned her head away. “But we can talk about that, later.”

Makoto tilted her chin, so she’d look at him. “Tell me now, it’s ok.”

Sou took a breath. “I don’t like being restrained. Or blindfolded. You can’t put your hands over my mouth or—” This was so humiliating.

His thumb stroked across her ribs again. “You know I’m not going to judge you. These are things I need to know. I want to make you feel safe.”

“Don’t put your hands around my throat.” His eyes went sad. It was obvious these were things done to her that she didn’t want but consented to out of ‘love’.

“Is there more?” He knew there was, and it saddened him to the core.

“Don’t grab my breasts.” Sou hid her face in his neck. “I really, _really_ hate that.”

“I promise.” He whispered into her hair. “Thank you for telling me. This is so very important. Can you look at me?” She forced herself out of her comfort zone and met his gaze. “This is all very new to me. You are my first everything. I don’t know what I’m doing, and I don’t want to do something to hurt you. I needed you to tell me your boundaries. I’m so scared I’m going to mess this up with you. If I ever do or say anything you don’t like, I need to know.”

“Ok.”

“Promise?” She nodded; Makoto brought up his pinky. “Promise?”

Sou cracked a small smile and linked his finger with hers. “Promise.”

Makoto beamed down at her and peppered her face with kisses until she swatted him away. He stood and stretched, back still tender, but not as bad as before. He pulled her up and into his arms. “I do have a request. I’ve kind of wanted to do this for a while, but if you’re not comfortable with it, you can tell me no.”

“What is it?”

“Can I touch you? I don’t mean like groping you, but I just want to touch your skin. Um, everywhere.”

Sou craned her head back “Do I have to be naked? Because that’s a no.”

“No! No, like, if you were in your swimsuit.” His embarrassment got the better of him. “Oh my God, I am being ridiculous. Never mind. Please forget I asked.”

Shyness suddenly settled over her, but she powered through it. “It’s okay as long as I’m not totally undressed. I did technically molest your entire back for an hour.”

“That’s different.”

She shrugged. “Maybe afterwards we can play video games or something.”

Makoto chuckled softly. “That would work.”

Sou faced him as they stood in his childhood bedroom. Nerves were starting to get the better of her. The bedside lamp gave a soft glow to the room. “Is this going to be a two-way street?” She muttered, trying to defuse the anxiety that wanted to take hold.

“I don’t mind if you touch me.” Color dusted his cheeks. Makoto nervously reached for the zipper of her hoodie. The sound of the zip catching on the teeth echoed loudly. Removing the garment, he set it aside on his desk chair. He took in the numerous tank tips Sou wore. “So many layers. Do you wear them every day?”

Sou averted her eyes. “I don’t like the size of my chest. They help mask how big they really are.”

Makoto brushed his knuckles along the slop of her shoulder and down her arm. “Who told you there was something wrong with them?” He slowly removed one layer, then another, and then another until she stood in a basic black bra. “There is nothing wrong with the size of your chest. Sou they’re beautiful.”

“They’re huge.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Makoto.” She tried to cross her arms over her chest feeling over exposed, when he stopped her and held her hands.

“They are perfect for your figure, your height and body type. I don’t care if they are too big or too small or misshapen, whatever. They are a part of you. I love _you_ , not your chest.”

“I was always told more than a handful was a waste.”

“That’s a shitty thing to say from a shitty person.” He squeezed her hands. “Maybe they just had small hands.”

She gave him a questioning stare as he let go of hers and held up his own. Makoto did have pretty large hands. Sou couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my God, Mako.”

He cupped her face and brought her in for a series of jovial kisses. “You are so gorgeous on _so_ many more levels than this.” His green eyes shown with admiration. “Just one layer?”

“Maybe.” She conceded.

Since she had removed all her layers, it was only fair for him to remove his. Makoto gripped the shirt collar behind his neck, pulling it up over his head he let it fall to the floor.

Sou had seen him like this so many times before she thought she’d be used to it. This was intimate. The way they stood together, just the two of them. She traced her fingers over his shoulders. They were dotted with tiny beauty marks from sun kissed jogs on the beach and outdoor swims. “I like your freckles.”

“You’re probably the only person who’s noticed them.” His fingertips brushed over her sides as she felt her way across his chest. Sou giggled and tried to move away from his touch. “Sorry.” He laughed. Makoto skimmed his fingers over the flat of her stomach. Sou was defined but still feminine. Whereas, Makoto’s torso was carved stone. She liked how the muscles involuntarily contracted as she traced each one.

“Turn around for me.” Makoto requested softly. Sou pivoted so she faced away. Tensing as his fingers stroked the base of her neck before sweeping down the length of her back. Raising tiny hairs over her skin at the sensation his gentle caress carried. Skimming his fingers over her backside, he gave an affectionate squeeze before allowing his hands to trail up her back again and across her shoulders. Smoothing the solid clasp of his palms down her arms, Makoto laced their fingers together. Wrapping their arms around her midsection, settling her against his chest. Makoto pressed his cheek to her hair, sighing happily. Sou leaned into his warmth letting him support her weight with ease.

“Still doing ok?” Sou nodded and squeezed his hands. He lifted his head as she gazed up. Leaning in, he connected their lips in the tenderest of kisses. Exhaling, she turned in his arms, draping hers over broad shoulders. The skin on skin contact had heat flooding her cheeks, but she didn’t shy away from it. Makoto was strong in so many ways. His kindness, his heart, his resolve. He could have easily overpowered her physically, instead he held her close like she was something to be treasured and adored. She like the feel of his palms pressed firm against her back. How his arms wrapped around her, not to cage but to embrace. He was the warmth she needed to keep her heart from freezing over with self-degradation and regret. He was a new beginning.

Sou moved her hands to tangle in his soft thick locks. Makoto held her closer as their embrace dared to become slightly more risqué. Moments later he scooped her up, hitching her high to wrap her legs around his back. Sou squeaked into his mouth. A soft moan left the back of his throat hitting her straight in the stomach. He held her up by the back of the thighs. Another testament to his strength. She squashed the thought of running her hands over his biceps as soon as it popped in her head. Instead, she continued to keep her fingers knotted in his hair. Tilting his head the way she wanted in order to better slot their lips together. Sou wanted to hear that sound again. Makoto gave her what she wanted as he broke away. They stared fervently at each other as they got their breathing under control. Faces shrouded in the curtain of her hair.

“We need to slow down.” Sou touched his kiss swollen lips.

“Yes, we do.” He rasped against her fingers.

“Gonna put me down?”

“I suppose.” She smirked at his reluctance. “Although, I kinda like the view.”

“This can’t be good for your back.”

“Good thing I lifted with my legs and I’m holding you with my arms.”

Sou leaned in pecking his lips, dragging her teeth over the lower one.

His grip tightened. “Oh, you can’t do that.”

“Why’s that?” Her eyes lit playfully.

Makoto rolled his. She knew why. “It’s _why_ you are way up here and not wrapped around my waist. I don’t need to embarrass myself by having any _premature_ accidents.”

Sou threw her head and laughed at his expense. He smiled up at her. _Worth it._

“Set me down.”

Makoto placed her gently on her feet and stepped back. “Can you take those off?”

“Won’t that add to your dilemma?”

He crossed his arms. “Mean.”

Sou put her hands on her hips. “You first.”

“You really want that?”

“If you want these off, then yes.”

Makoto turned away and adjusted himself before dropping his pants and kicking them aside.

Sou smirked and raised a brow. His erection still very prominent. “Was that supposed to help?”

Dropping his arms to the side, “What do you what from me? I have a gorgeous half naked woman, who is gracious enough to date me, in my bedroom. You _look_ at me a certain way and my dick gets hard.”

She laughed loudly at his candor, never hearing him speak so crassly before.

Makoto gestured with both hands at his crotch. “This is always on the cusp of happening anytime I’m near you.”

Sou giggled hysterically and stuck her thumbs in the side of her leggings. “Sure this is going to help?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Makoto, you are ridiculous and putting yourself in a difficult spot for no reason.”

“I don’t think so.” He took a few steps closer. “I’m proving to you that you can trust me, even though my dick can literally break cinderblocks right now. It’s important for me to know your reactions to my touch. That you won’t be scared of me. And for you to know that even in the state I’m in now, I would never do anything without your consent.”

“Makoto—” All her bravado was quickly replaced with so much love and wonderment. “I trust you with every part of me. You already have my heart and you’ve held it with kid gloves. I know that when we are ready to take that next step, you will treat my body the same way.” Sou stepped closer, up on her toes to kissed him properly. “You can take them off.”

He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her leggings, making sure that was the _only_ thing he pulled down. “I am going to make a complete mess of myself.”

She held onto his shoulders as he slowly pulled then down her tone legs. “I won’t laugh if you do.”

Reaching her ankles, she carefully stepped out of her pants. He stayed in a crouch, skimming his fingers over her calves and up her shins. She felt him release a steady breath as his hands moved over her thighs, around and back again. His eyes followed his hands intently. Holding firm, Makoto closed his eyes. He brushed his fingers over the curves of her hips. The gentle caress of his thumb against her heated skin sending a chill though her entire body. When his eyes opened again, they were gawking up at her.

“Mako, you ok?”

“I want—” He closed his mouth quickly.

Sou’s hands cupped the sides of his neck. She had feeling she knew what he wanted. He was on his knees eyelevel with her sex. She couldn’t help the excitement, or the disappointment in her voice. She thought he’d be different. “What do you want, Makoto?”

“I want to kiss you all over, from head to toe. To find all your tickle spots. I want to find out what makes you squirm.” His face went bright red. “I’m not going to lie to you because you’d never trust me again. But I want –” He paused again, biting his lip.

“You can say it. I want you to be honest with me.” Her disappointment turned inward as she felt guilty for doubting him. He was either too embarrassed or shy to tell her—

“—I want to taste you.”

Well fuck. He actually said it.

Shock and arousal hitched her breath. Um—” That was respectable. Especially, since he didn’t even look at that area of her body. Closing his eyes instead before making eye contact with her. “I—”

“Not now! I mean, at some point I—yeah. Shit. Sorry.” He blurted almost panicked. Standing quickly, he winced and hissed in pain.

“Your back?”

“Yeah.”

“Go lay down.”

“Sou—”

“Now.”

Makoto wasn’t going to win that argument. He staggered to the bed and laid face down. Sou left, coming back with an ice pack moments later.

“Cold.” She announced before placing the pack on his back. She laid down next to him on her stomach, tucking her hair behind her ear. His face was mostly hidden by the pillow. What she could see still flamed red. “Thank you for your honesty. I’m not offended. A little shocked that came out of your mouth, but as long as we are being honest,” It was her turn to flush. “It kind of turned me on.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Mm-hmm.” Sou laced their fingers together. “We really need to slow way down.”

“I thought I fucked us up.”

“Mako, you’re the safest thing, safest place I know. It’s going to take a lot more than you telling me you want to eat my—” He cut her off by pressing his fingers to her lips. Sou giggled breathlessly. “Would it help if I told you I want to touch you? There.”

Makoto whined. “It just started going down. Don’t say things like that.” She laughed lightly. Beautiful smile gracing her lips, transferring to one of his own. “Would you be upset if I told you I’ve dreamt about you having you for a while now?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” She played with his bangs. “I’ve dreamt about you too. It’s pretty hard not to, you’re kinda fucking hot, Mako. It’s no wonder you have your own fan club.”

Makoto snickered and shook his head. “I’m not all that. They’ve probably disbanded by now.”

“You _are_ all that. If I’m not allowed to put myself down neither are you.” Sou turned on her side staring into those beautiful green eyes. “Do you want me to massage your back again?”

“Not right now. I want to see you.” Makoto caressed her cheek. “I like being able to lay here with you like this. Could do this the rest of the weekend.”

“If you want.”

“Mm.” He closed his eyes for a moment.

“I wouldn’t be able to make brownies though.” Sou smiled at his pout, poking his lip. “Or _we_ could make brownies and then come back to bed and eat them.” His face broke into his signature grin, smiling eyes opened to greet her.

“That would be awesome.” He removed the ice pack, tossing it on the ground. Rolling on his side, he pulled her close.

“Sure you’re not going to need that for your issue?” Sou cackled loudly as Makoto moved her to her back and began tickling her, peppering her face with kisses. “Ok, ok!” She wheezed.

He smiled down at her, eyes sparkling with mirth. So completely taken with him Sou couldn’t stop the words from tumbling from her lips. “I love you.” She giggled timidly at the confession. Makoto practically stopped breathing. _Shit. Was he going to cry?_ Oh God, that’s not what she wanted at all. Taking pause, she thought, _or is it?_

Makoto exhaled a shaky breath. Smiling softly, he brushed his fingertips over her lips. “Please say it again.”

The way he looked at her at any given time let her and anyone else in a fifty-mile radius know exactly how in love he was with her. It had nothing on the way his eyes danced with adoration now. Sou saw her own reflection in those dewy green fields confirming she was the center of his universe. Cupping his neck, she brought him down to her lips. “I love you, Makoto.”

He rotated them again, so she lay on top of him. His arms encircling her waist holding her close. Parting, he practically glowed as he smiled, so brightly it was almost blinding, up at her. “I love you too, Sou.”

“You really are something special Tachibana.”

“Nah. I’m just a guy in love with a girl.”

“Wanna do your stretches and play Mario Kart?”

“I’d rather just hold you and go to sleep just like this.”

She rested her head on his chest, hearing the deep strum of his heartbeat. “We can do that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i know i suck at responding to comments, but please believe they give me so much life. i promise i will try to do better at responding. thank you all for commenting, leaving kudos, and reading. love you all!!!
> 
> ~besitos


	18. Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of their weekend together...

Sou couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. Makoto was so grumpy in the morning. She didn’t think he even registered she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when he staggered in to relieve himself. Reaching around her, he washed his hands and nuzzled his face in her neck, mumbling incoherently.

Rinsing, she handed him his toothbrush. Lifting his head, eyes still closed, he ran it over his teeth. Sou moved out of the way to let him rinse. Still watching him, her eyes shown with amusement. Finally alert enough to acknowledge her. He smiled sleepily at her.

“Good morning.”

“Is this how you are every day?” She leaned up and kissed his pouty lips.

“I don’t like mornings.”

“I can tell.” Sou looped her arms around his neck. “It’s hard to believe someone who exudes sunshine is this cranky.”

“It’s too early to be mean to me.”

Sou tilted her head. “Is it?”

Lifting her up onto the counter, Makoto stepped between her legs. “Yes, it is.” He kissed her soundly as he held her waist. Sou melted into his touch, drawing him closer. She pulled back to ruffle his sleep addled hair. “Sou, come shower with me.”

Her brows shot up. “What happened to taking it slow?”

His lips pouty. “I know. I just want to shower with my girlfriend.”

“Are you still asleep?” She flipped his bottom lip poking it out further.

“Maybe.” He hugged her around the waist and mashed his face into her neck.

Sou laugh quietly. “Your face is scratchy.”

“I don’t want to shave today.” He whined.

“You want me to do it?” He nodded and kissed her skin. “Pitiful puppy.” Makoto whined again. She simply couldn’t resist him. That nagging unsetting feeling telling her this is going too far too fast was missing. Sou just wanted to enjoy Makoto. To be honest, she liked this. She was still in control. “Ok, but if we’re getting a shower, we have to leave our underwear on.”

He leaned up and looked at her. “Yeah?”

“More alert now?” She smirked.

“A little.”

“Only the sink light on, not the one over the shower.”

“Ok.”

So eager. “Let me shave you face first.” Makoto nodded and grabbed his razor, shaving cream and a washcloth. Sou filled the sink with warm water. When she was done washing his face with the rag, she lathered him up. Finding one of Ran’s hair clips she pinned his hair back. “I’m going to do your neck first.”

Makoto lifted his chin exposing his neck to her. More trust. He didn’t even bat an eye at her request. Sou dragged the razor gently over his skin. Sluicing the blade and repeating. His eyes stayed fixated on her face, allowing her to move him the way she wanted. Hands at her waist squeezed a bit and released. He trailed his fingers over her outer thighs. Tucking her lips together, she indicated he should do the same. She took extra care around his mouth and chin. Wiping them clean before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Shh.” She flushed. “No talking.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He squeezed her thighs lightly.

Finally finished she wiped his face and smoothed her fingers over his skin to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Makoto leaned in and kissed her lazily, all tongue, no heat. Kissing for the sake of kissing.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shower?” Sou nodded. Makoto moved to get the water ready. She bit her lip and watched him test the temperature. Stomach still at ease. No negative thoughts. She was well aware this was going to get intimate fast. Her heartbeat a little quicker but she wasn’t nervous. Sou was excited. He wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want. Wouldn’t convince her to do it if she _loved_ him. They would go at their pace.

They had fallen asleep in their underwear last night, Sou in a tank top as well. He stood in his boxer briefs as he set two fresh towels on the hooks next to the shower. “You still sure about this?”

“I’m sure.” She moved from her perch. Pushing back the shower curtain, he held her hand as she stepped inside. The water warming her instantly. Wetting her hair, Sou smoothed it back and twisted to see him. Makoto watched her from around the curtain. “Are you coming in, or has you issue returned?”

He gave her a flat stare as he stepped in crowding her space to share the water. Closing his eyes, Makoto let the spray hit him in the face, then bowed his head wetting his hair. Sou watched the droplets fall from his lashes, off the tip of his nose, dripping from his chin.

She wanted to touch him but held back. Choosing to stare a while longer. He raised his arms over his head as he pushed his hair back, turning the motion into a stretch. Sou followed the movement as he clasped the back of his neck for a moment before letting his arms fall back to his side. “How’s your back?”

Those bright green eyes focused down on her. His voice soft. “It’s okay. Tight.” He reached up to cup her jaw and thumb her bottom lip. Makoto bent to connect their mouths tenderly, other hand moved to her hip. “Let me wash your hair.”

“Only if you let me wash yours.” Her voice barely about a whisper.

He heard it loud and clear, pecking her lips. “Ok.”

Reaching for the shampoo, he poured a generous amount, lathering it through her hair. “Close your eyes.” Sou staggered a bit as she tried to get her bearings. “Here.” He placed her hands on his hips. He grinned as her cheeks burned hot. Makoto massaged the bubbles into her hair. “Are you going to grow it out?”

“I think so.” Sou rubbed her fingers around the band at his hips. “I miss it.” He smiled secretly. “Plus, someone else also likes my long hair.”

“Mmm, I do.” He massaged his fingers into her scalp, and fuck if that didn’t make her go braindead. Her head got heavy in his hands. Makoto chuckled. “Feel good?”

“Mmm-hmm.” He tipped her head back to rinse the suds from her hair and steal a kiss.

She gripped his hips, slipping her fingers beyond the edge of his wet briefs. He deepened their kiss momentarily before reaching for the conditioner. Her nails dug into his skin as she tried to steady herself.

“God, you are gorgeous even when you aren’t trying.” She looked up as he conditioned her hair. “Sou,” He met her gaze head on. Makoto was nervous, knowing there was a 50/50 chance she was going to say no to his next question, but not so much as to leave the thought unspoken. “Can I take your top off?”

There were a flood of thoughts going through her head. None of them uneasy. He was still safe, still asked for permission. He still respected her.

They were dating. It was natural to want to see her nude. She saw his bare chest every day. It was almost unfair how on display he was for everyone to ogle at all the time. They were in a private setting just the two of them. She nodded. Sou felt the slight tremor in his fingers as they brushed her skin before curling around the hem of her top.

His eyes never deviated from hers as he lifted it under her breasts. “Lift your arms?” At her hesitation, he began lowering the shirt. She raised them almost too quickly. “You don’t have to do this just because I want you to. You can tell me no and I’ll be fine. It’s not going to make you any less attractive or make me think differently.”

Sou took a deep breath. “I know. I’m ok, you can take it off.”

“Sou-“

“I trust you, so this is ok.”

They held eye contact even after he dropped the wet tank. He didn’t even attempt to look down. Makoto pulled her into his chest and held her close. “So brave.” He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Sou wrapped her arms around his waist. “Mako, I’m getting out if you make me cry.” He just held her tighter but made no apology. It was so amazing how such a simple gesture could make her feel so loved. He knew this was a big deal for her. By minimizing his reaction, he made her feel—normal.

“Do you want to look at them?”

“I will eventually.”

She smiled against his skin. “Do you want to touch them?”

“I am touching them.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Sou tittered and leaned back. “It’s ok if you do.”

“In a minute.” Makoto planted the sweetest kiss on her lips. Skimming his fingers up over her sides, he carefully brought his hands between them to cup the solid weight of her breasts.

Sou’s first instinct was to push him away, which contradicted what she had just told him. She didn’t know what to feel. He just held them, didn’t squeeze or fondle just held them in his hands. Sou did the only thing she could think of; take a deep breath. And god, wasn’t it nice to not feel the weight of her chest for once. Sighing against his lips she broke away gazing up at him. His eyes held, of all things, curiosity.

“What are you thinking?”

“I never thought they would be so heavy. Your back must ache all the time.” _Oh my god, he’s serious!_ Sou couldn’t help the burst of laughter that shook her chest. “They’re like paperweights.” Makoto bounced them in his hand lightly. Sou laughed harder and squeezed him around the neck. “Is this why your shoulders are so tense?”

“You are so precious, and so weird. Most boys would literally come in their shorts if they even thought they were going to touch a boob. You are more concerned whether or not they are hurting me.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Makoto frowned. “I genuinely wanted to know.”

Sou grinned seemingly forgetting where his hands were. “And I love you for it. You are the only one capable of dashing all my insecurities.”

He smiled and pecked her lips. “I like the feel of them, their heaviness in my hands.” Looking down between them, his smile turned to a smirk. “They fit perfectly.” She followed his gaze as he gave a gentle squeeze. Her breath hitched as the dynamic of the situation changed. “Is this still ok?”

Sou nodded. She arched into his tender touch as he massaged her breasts. Looking up into his emerald stare. “Makoto,” His eyes were focused on her face not where his hands kneaded sensitive tissue. Sou was ensnared in his open gaze.

“Yes?”

She needed to defuse this before it started. “You should let me wash your hair.”

“You should kiss me first.” Their lips automatically gravitating towards each other. It was slow, but definitely held some fire behind it. If they weren’t careful it could become an all-consuming blaze. They were still testing the waters. So far, so good.

Sou broke away when the need for air became too much. Makoto handed her the shampoo. It was time for a cool down that wouldn’t last long. He let his hands rest at her waist again, seemingly neutral territory. “I really do like your breasts.”

“So you’ve said.” She gently lathered his hair, possibly using too much shampoo.

He drummed his fingers against her hips. “I like these too.”

Sou smirked. “Is there anything you don’t like?”

“Not when it comes to you.” He tilted his head back to rinse his hair. “I really like that you are going to smell like me all day after this.”

“Possessive much?”

“Secretly.”

She chuckled. “Well not anymore. Lift your head again.” Sou rinsed the conditioner slicking his hair back.

“Damn. Can’t hid anything from you.” His hands itched to touch more of her. “Can I wash you?”

“How about we wash each other? We are probably going to run out of hot water soon.”

Makoto agreed and handed her his bodywash. “Turn around.” She ran soapy hands over his shoulders and down his back. Stopping when she reached the band of his boxers. “Take these off.”

Makoto peered over his shoulder at her, ears turning bright red.

“You too.”

“You first.”

He pulled them down his legs and kicked them to the corner where her top lay. Makoto kept his back to her. “Your turn.”

Hooking her thumbs in her waistband she met his stare. Cheeks blushing pink, “Don’t look.” He looked away as she stripped the last piece of protection she had. She didn’t need it. “Here.” Sou handed him her panties to add to the pile. Pressing herself against his back, she wrapped her arms around him resting her cheek to his shoulder. She felt his full body shiver as he took a breath.

“This is where I’m going to embarrass myself, I already know it.”

“Well, at least you know what to expect.” She hooked her chin over his shoulder as he turned his head to glare halfheartedly at her. “Turn back around?”

Makoto rotated in her arms slowly, ears still on fire.

Ok, she knew he was hung. She'd felt it before. Seen the outline several times. But, “Jesus, Mako.” There was no way that was ever fitting inside her.

“It’s not that big.” He mumbled.

“I’m not sure what your definition of big is, but this is that—and then some. How do you hide this in your jammers?”

Makoto tilted her chin up. “Be nice to me.” His entire face was in flames.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be mean. I’m, uh, a little intimidated is all. It’s going to feel like the first time all over again.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

_Oh no! Kicked puppy!!_

_“_ We’ll just have to go _really_ slow. Mako, you are a girthy boy, there is no way of getting around that.” She leaned up and kissed his nose. “We’re not there yet and that’s what lube is for.” She kissed him on his lips this time and his shoulders began to relax. Crisis averted, she managed to get them back on track. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

Makoto got the hint, all worry left behind as he squeezed bodywash into his hand. Sou turned away from him, as he started with her shoulders and moved down her back. His hands were careful and methodical, spending a generous amount of time _washing,_ as he claimed, and not fondling her backside. Pouring more soap in his hands he ran them over the flat of her stomach, coming up to cup her bounteous breasts. Sou rested back against his chest. Water rinsing the foam from her skin, he pressed his lips to her neck. Sou leaned her head to the side as he nibbled across her shoulder. She gasped as he latched onto her skin sucking up a pretty purple mark. Makoto rolled her nipples between his fingers causing her to arch back into him. Both released a soft moan.

“Are we going to far?” He whispered. Sou shook her head, bringing his hand between her legs. _“Oh fuck.”_ His use of profanity only fueled the need for his touch. She showed him how to work his fingers between her folds, holding his hand where she wanted. Makoto watched her face with rapt attention, her head against his shoulder, eyes closed as she panted softly. There was a wetness of a different kind coating his fingers. It was everything he could do to not lose it against her back. “Sou.” She opened her eyes as they glazed over with lust and desire. “Turn around for me.” His sugar sweet voice bade her to do his bidding. He dove between her parted lips before begging her, “Let me taste you, please Sou.” Glowing with a brilliant blush, she nodded. Kissing her again, he dropped to his knees.

Sou closed her eyes again running her fingers through his hair. Kissing her stomach, “Watch me.” She met his gaze as Makoto pressed his lips to her mound, snaking his tongue out to lap at her, drinking in everything about her. A tiny whimper left her throat as she bit her lip.

 _Oh god, how was he so good at this?_ He ate her up like she was his favorite treat. Knew exactly how to roll his tongue against her to get her to moan louder. How to press his lips to her making her buck into his mouth. How he sucked her in causing her legs to shake. “Mako—” her breathes came in short pants. The flick of his tongue had her whimpering sweetly as she shuddered her release against his mouth. Makoto savored every drop of her tang as he licked her clean.

She unknotted her fingers smoothing his hair back. Sou remained speechless as he kissed her inner thigh and hip bone. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He stood and kissed her forehead. “You are so delicious.” He kissed her deeply, lovingly with an overflowing abundance of passion. Moaning into Sou’s mouth as she wrapped her fingers around his length. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Shh, I want to.” Makoto pressed their foreheads together, his eyes heavily hooded at the simplest of touch. “No, Mako. Look at me.”

He lifted his head so he could drown in her eyes and the sensation she was giving him. It was delectable torment. Every stroke and twist of her hand took his breath. His moans tumbled over his parted lips as she moved her hand faster. His face was beautiful as his brows pinched together with imminent pleasure. He was too weak to withstand much longer. Makoto’s fingers gripped her hips tight. “Sou—”

“Gonna come?” He nodded. “Look down.” They watched her hand pump the full length of his cock firmly, then slower as he whined her name once before splashing come over his stomach. Sou worked him through it as his warm milky essence dripping down her fingers.

“Fuck.” He panted. Gazing up at her again he clasped Sou’s head in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Dissolving against him once again, he calmed, wrapping her in his loving arms.

Reaching behind her, he switched the water off as it began to cool. He held Sou tenderly until she spoke. “That was unexpected.”

“Was it ok?”

She laughed breathily. “Yeah, it was more than ok.”

He hummed his agreement. “Would you let me do it again?”

She buried her head in his shoulder. He chuckled after her muffled affirmation. “Good. The taste of you is addicting.”

“Mako, shut up.” She grumbled.

Giggling he kissed her hair. “Let’s get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.”

“I thought you couldn’t cook.”

“Breakfast is the extent of it.” He wrapped a fresh towel around her. “Plus, you promised me brownies.”

They quickly dressed in their pajamas, staying in them most of the day until they returned to Makoto’s room. They lounged in their underwear from then on. There was no point in redressing after Makoto decided he needed to stay nestled between her thighs most of the afternoon. He was a giver, not a taker. Even after she told him she wanted to reciprocate. Makoto insisted her touch was enough.

They had moved faster than either had anticipated, but also at a pace they were comfortable with. Both agreed that this was enough for a long while. She let him know she was on the pill but insisted he keep it wrapped up. He agreed. They wouldn’t be ready for kids for many, many years.

~~~

“You look tired.” Haru said as she focused on seasoning chicken. _Chicken?_ _That’s a first._

Sou mixed dough in a bowl. “I didn’t get much sleep yesterday.”

Haru smirked knowingly. They worked around her kitchen with ease. Sou made cookies while Haru figured out how to fry/bake chicken. Sou gave her pointers as they both cut potatoes to make homemade fries.

“Rin and I had sex.” Sou raised her brows. Wasn’t expecting that. “He cried.”

“Called it.” She smirked. “So? How was it?”

Haru shrugged. “It hurt like you said, but it wasn’t so bad. He was sweet.” She smiled privately. “It was better after that.”

“Told you.” Sou rolled the cookie dough into balls.

Rin took Makoto to the store—probably to buy more condoms. Poor thing.

Haru looked over at the bowl. "You should add more chocolate chips—for Makoto.” Dumping them back in the bowl, she added the rest of the bag. Haru nodded once and went back to the fries.

Sou garnered Haru’s full attention after she popped the tray of cookies in the oven. “What?”

“You know Makoto will tell me what you two did.” She stared. “He’s even happier than usual, if that’s possible.”

Sou sighed turning bright red. “Right. Best friend.” She couldn’t meet Haru’s stare. “Don’t tell Gou. She’ll be pissed I told someone else before her.” Haru crossed her heart as Sou’s eyes almost rolled out the socket. “Um, he went down on me most of the weekend.” Haru’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. “Yeah, hard to believe right? He’s—ah, really gifted.”

Haru shook her head and hands. “Ok, that’s enough.”

“Look, you asked.”

“I have regrets. I didn’t need the mental image of my ‘ _brother_ ’ going down on his girlfriend.”

Adding to Haru’s torture, “I gave him at least six hand jobs. He has a really big—” She covered Sou’s mouth. Sou snickered at Haru’s distress. “You asked for it. Now you’ll have to pretend you didn’t hear it when he tells you again.”

“I hate you.”

“Like wise. The oil is too hot, you’ll burn the fries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it. i am happy with how their relationship is progressing :) babies have come a long way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~besitos, besitos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got the details and spelling right. I always have a ton of spelling errors, sigh. 
> 
> Second chapter will be out soon :)


End file.
